A Different Take On The Umbrella Academy
by BrennaThomas
Summary: What if Reginald adopted 8 children and not 7? What if number 8 could take on a monstrous form? What if she didn't age at the same rate as the others and still looked to be thirteen? And what if she left being a hero and became something else? This is based on the Netflix series.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Reginald adopted 8 children and not 7? What if number 8 could take on a monstrous form? What if she didn't age at the same rate as the others and still looked to be thirteen? And what if she left being a hero and became something else? This is based on the Netflix series.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. I also want to remind everyone reading this, that while Five and Xylda may look thirteen they are actually 58 and 30 respectively.

* * *

"We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals"

"On the 12th hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began. Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible."

He Got Eight Of Them

TODAY

Marvin smiled at the bail enforcement agent sitting across from him, Hargreeves was his best never failing to catch whatever skip he sent them after. Reaching into his desk he pulled out a check, "20 percent, just as agreed. You did good work, you were the fourth agent assigned that bounty, but you're the only one who found him. The others could stand to learn a thing or two from you." Marvin handed the check over and it was taken by a pale hand wrapped in black leather.

"I'd have nothing to teach them." The agent pocketed the check, "Thank you for the call Marvin, let me know when you've got another skip." They both stood up and shook hands, Marvin's larger hand engulfed the other, smaller one. "Have a nice night Marvin and give my regards to your wife and daughter Alice. I hope she's enjoying the gift I sent for her birthday."

Marvin laughed, the agent had given his four year old daughter a box of washable markers, "Alice loves it. She's constantly drawing, the only thing is, she isn't using paper as her canvas, she prefers the walls. My poor darling Abigail follows her around with a spray bottle and rag all day."

The agent chuckled, "That's why I got her the washable ones instead of the permanent. Say hello to them for me and get home safe, Marvin, it's getting pretty late."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" he teased.

The agent pulled down their glasses to meet his eyes, giving him a wicked grin, "I like my odds." The agent picked up their helmet from the other chair and winked before exiting the office, leaving the small bail bonds company, Marvin's Bonds.

The short figure proceeded down the empty sidewalk, listening to all the nightly sounds of the city, as they made their way to a motorbike parked in the alley next to the company. Their nose wrinkling at all the scents that filled it, trash, filth, waste, both human and animal, shivering in disgust at the smells the agent mounted the bike, and after securing their helmet started the engine to race out of the alley way. The rider zoomed down the night streets, weaving past cars and through traffic without a care in the world, until they stopped at the third light from their apartment, an electronics store with Tv's piled high inside the window front caught their attention and made them freeze, because on each one was a single headline, "Moments ago, police reported the death of the most eccentric and reclusive billionaire."

The figure sat frozen on the motorbike, even as the light turned green and people began honking for them to move. The car directly behind them was particularly angry and yelled out his window, "MOVE YOUR ASS ALREADY, ASSHOLE!" They never took their eyes off the various TV's, but a long black scaled tail slithered out from underneath their coat and slashed the front left tire of the car behind them. Revving the engine they took off just as the light changed from yellow to red, ignoring the angry cry of the driver whose tire they had slashed, and drove as fast as they could go; It seems I have a funeral to attend.

* * *

Time Jump

Taking a deep breath a hand wrapped in finger less leather gloves rapped on a pair of the double doors, each sporting stain glass windows with an umbrella sitting proudly in the center of each. After a moment it was opened by a tall Hispanic man with short cropped black hair, and a scar on the right side of his face, wearing a black turtleneck, black shoulder holsters filled with blades, a tactical belt, gloves, black jeans, military combat boots and a scowl. He looked them up and down, "You're just in time for a little family reunion." He left them standing in the doorway to go back to the front parlor. "Pull up a chair, it should be interesting." he called over his shoulder passing two women at the bottom of the stairs. Coming inside they removed their hood revealing pitch black hair, a sweetheart face, pale pink lips, brown eyes and ghoulishly white skin. They removed the black trench coat revealing a black zip up hoodie, a black tank top, tucked into black jeans tucked into military combat boots.

The two women eyed them with small smiles, "Hey, Xylda." said the shorter of the two. She was a pale skinned brunette, wearing several layers of black and standing next to her was a tall tea skinned woman dressed in a short blue blouse, black trousers and heels. Both were next to the center table of the foyer which sported a bouquet of flowers. Xylda smiled at the woman who addressed her,

"Hey, Vanya. It's nice to see you." walking over, Xylda pulled the brunette into a tight hug, apart from Xylda, Vanya was the shortest of the Hargreeves siblings, so hugging her was not as awkward for Xylda as it was when she hugged any of their brothers. "I haven't seen you since your last concert. How have you been?" The two pulled out of the hug smiling.

"I've been good, well until now that is." answered Vanya. The other woman cleared her throat, both Vanya and Xylda turned to her,

"Hello, Allison. It's been a while, how are you?" Xyldas voice wasn't nearly as warm addressing Allison as it was when she greeted Vanya.

Allison gave a strained smile, "I've been as good as I can be, all things considered."

Xylda nodded solemnly, "I heard about the divorce and custody hearing. I am sorry about Claire, Patrick not so much."

Allison winced at the reminder of her daughter, "Thanks. I guess." she looked at both her sisters, "I'm glad you're both here." Vanya and Xylda gave her small smiles, "I'm gonna go and look around. I'll see you later." Allison walked off in the direction of their Dad's study.

Xylda put her arm around Vanya's waist, "Come on we might as well wait in the living room. They're all bound to migrate there eventually." Vanya smiled and let Xylda lead her into the living room. Vanya walked along the book cases to peruse the titles, while Xylda sank down into one of the two couches, spreading herself across the length of it she looked up at the painting above the fireplace mantle and felt a great pang of loss. She closed her eyes and looked away from the painting above the fireplace, deciding to try to relax she closed her eyes and taking a deep breath focused on the scents she could detect in the house. She could smell Vanya, Allison, Diego, Klaus, Luther, Mom, and Pogo. She ignored the scent of their Dad, his scent would fade away in time, he had only been dead a day, so it was still relatively fresh.

She heard Vanya pull a book from the shelf and open it, she also heard Pogo's cane tapping on the tile as he entered the living room, she opened her eyes and sat up to greet him. "Welcome home, Miss. Vanya, Miss. Xylda." Both women smiled at the smartly dressed chimp.

"Pogo." Vanya left the shelf, book still in hand to hug him, Xylda followed her example and got off the couch to do the same.

"Hmmm." hummed Pogo as he received their hugs. "So good to see you two." Noticing the book Vanya was holding he said, "Ah, yes, your autobiography."

Vanya's voice was small as she asked, "Do you know, um… Did he ever read it?"

"Hmm… Not that I'm aware of." he answered honestly.

"I am sorry for your loss, Pogo."said Xylda placing a gloved hand on his right shoulder in comfort.

"Don't you mean 'our loss'?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No. You were closer to him than any of us, so his death means more to you than it does to us."

Pogo frowned, but accepted the condolences, "Thank you, Miss. Xylda."

Vanya looked to the painting above the fireplace, Pogo and Xylda following her gaze, "How long has it been since Five disappeared?"

"Too long." said Xylda gazing at the painting, Vanya glanced at her sister sadly at the sorrow in her voice.

"It's been 16 years, four months, and 14 days." Both women gave him a quizzical look, "Your father insisted I keep track."

"You wanna know something stupid?" asked Vanya, gaining Pogo's attention, "We always used to keep the light on for him." She explained.

Xylda smiled sadly at the memory, "So he would know that we were still here. That we didn't want him to leave again."

"And we'd make peanut butter and marshmallows sandwiches for him."

"Oh, I remember your snacks. I'm pretty sure I stepped in half of those sandwiches." Pogo chuckled, the two women joining him in his mirth. Pogo looked at the painting and became somber, "Your father always believed that Number Five was still out there, somewhere. He never lost hope."

That cut down their mirth, "And look where that got him." stated Vanya.

Pogo sighed, "It's good to see you girls, but I'm not as young as I used to be. Let me know what you've decided to do for his funeral, I'll be in my room." Vanya looked at the book she had sent to their father.

"Did you really think he would read it?" asked Xylda. She, along with their siblings, had read the book once it was published. Each had been angry in their own right about what she did, even Xylda had been upset for a time, but she was the first, and only to her knowledge, to forgive Vanya for what she had said. Because once she pushed past her anger she understood why she had done it. None of them had a particularly happy childhood, but Vanya had always had it worse than any of them. Reginald Hargreeves never failed to remind Vanya that she was less than her siblings, due solely to the fact that she possessed no powers whatsoever. Vanya was a Hargreeves only in name, the rest of the world hadn't even known that she existed until she published her book.

Vanya shook her head, "No, I hoped that he would, but I knew he wouldn't." Vanya put her book back on the shelf and sat on the couch. Xylda joined her and placed her head on her lap, Vanya chuckled at the action, but didn't shove her off, so she made herself comfortable. Vanya stroked her hair with gentle hands, the action gaining a purr from Xylda who closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling, Vanay smiled at the noise. "I still think it's weird that you do that. You're not a cat."

Xylda scoffed, "No, but I definitely have a better personality."

Vanya chuckled, "Maybe." Xylda pouted and sat up, dislodging Vanya's fingers from her hair, Vanya laughed at her over exaggerated pout and sad eyes. "You're not fooling me, sis."

Xylda abandoned the pout and frowned, "Fine. You wanna drink? We're gonna need it when the others get here, especially since we're gonna have Diego and Luther in the same room." Xylda got up from the couch and went around it to the bar.

"Are you even allowed to drink?" teased Vanya.

Xylda gave her a deadpan look, "Ha, ha. Very funny. I may look like a kid, but we share the same birthday. Your thirty which makes me thirty. So there." Vanya snorted when Xylda stuck her tongue out at her. It was true, Xylda still looked like she was around 14 years old, maybe 15 depending on how she dressed. Their dad had hypothesized that it had something to do with her healing abilities, she did age, but not at the same rate as everyone else, it had irritated her to no end when they were younger. It took some time, but eventually she had gotten over it, she was stuck like this so she might as well use it. God knew it made her job immensely easier.

Vanya watched Xylda prepare two drinks, she decided to start a new conversation topic, "Why are you wearing contacts?"

Xylda paused in the action of pouring her sisters drink to look at her curious face. She sighed, "I know how much my eyes unnerve everyone…"

"They don't…"

"They do." said Xylda slamming another glass down onto the bar. "Just a little reminder that their sister isn't human like the rest of them."

"You are human, Xylda." protested Vanya.

She snorted, "That's not what dad said." Their father never allowed Xylda to look 'normal' whenever a photo was taken of the Umbrella Academy. The world only ever saw 'The Gargoyle', the monstrous creature that was kept under control by Sir Reginald Hargreeves. No one ever thanked The Gargoyle when they saved someone, they only screamed and begged her siblings to keep the monster from eating them. Sir Reginald never said otherwise when asked if she was safe, never said that his daughter was human, in fact he encouraged the belief that she was a creature under his control.

Vanya winced in sympathy, "Well, I don't, Klaus couldn't care less, Pogo doesn't mind and Mom never has." Seeing that her sister was still upset she decided to play dirty, "And I know that Five adored them, he once told me that they reminded him of rubies." Vanya felt triumphant seeing Xylda's grey blush, so she decided to push, "He also said that your scales were as smooth as satin."

Xylda scoffed to hide her embarrassment, but it didn't work, "Yeah, well, he could be sap when he wasn't being a prick." Xylda looked away from her sisters knowing gaze and stared at Number Five's portrait. He'd be thirty now. Like the rest of us. "I still light a birthday candle for him, you know. I put it on a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich and leave it on the counter." Vanya gave her a smile,

"That's nice…"

"It's pathetic." Xylda clenched her fists, her fingers slowly becoming black talons and scrapping the wood of the bar, "It's been seventeen years, he's gone and not coming back. I need to accept that." A small tear slipped from her eye, "But I can't…"

Vanya placed her hands on her clenched and beast-like hands, "I've still got my therapists number if you want it. Talking really helped me through a lot of things, you should give it a try."

"I don't need a shrink. I need a drink." Xylda squeezed Vanya's hands to show that her suggestion was appreciated and finished pouring her glass only to gulp it all down, the familiar burning in her throat was soothing. Vanya picked up her own glass and took a sip, watching as Xylda poured another for herself.

It wasn't long before the rest of their siblings trickled in, Klaus quickly joining them at the bar, Xylda wordlessly poured him a glass and he beamed at her, "And that's why you're my favorite." Xylda rolled her eyes. Allison came over to get a drink without a word, once poured she took her glass to join Luther and Diego who had also come into the parlor. Going to take another sip of her drink Xylda found her glass empty, she looked at Klaus accusingly but he simply gave her a smile, she pouted at his antics before stalking to the group and taking a seat, joining Vanya on the couch yet again. Luther gave them a small smile from the other one, Vanya returned it with a shy smile, but Xylda didn't, making him frown.

An awkward silence filled the room, it was only interrupted by the clinking of glasses behind the bar and the crackle of the fire. Luther stood up, "Um… I guess we should get this started. So, I figured we could have a sort of memorial service in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words, just at Dad's favorite spot."

"Dad had a favorite spot?" asked Allison from her seat in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, Diego sat parallel to her in an identical chair.

Luther turned to her with a furrowed brow, "You know, under the oak tree. We used to sit out there all the time. None of you ever did that?"

"Guess not. Seems the favorite spot was only shared with the favorite child." Xylda rolled her eyes at Luther's unimpressed look, Diego smirked at her comment.

"Will there be refreshments?" asked Klaus leaving the bar, glass and cigarette in hand, to join his siblings, "Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner." Xylda smiled at her brother, no one else did.

"What? No. And put that out. You know Dad didn't allow smoking in here." Klaus ignored the order,

"Is that my skirt?" asked Allison, eyeing the dark grey skirt Klaus was wearing.

"What? Oh, yeah, this. I found it in your room. It's a little dated, I know, but it's very breathy on the bits." said Klaus swaying in the skirt and gesturing to his crotch.

"I like it." said Xylda looking Klaus up and down, "It suits you, accents your hips nicely."

Klaus smiled, "Thank you. At least one of you is willing to recognize how beautiful I am." Xylda rolled her eyes.

"Listen up. There's still some important things that we need to discuss, all right?" said Luther trying to get them back on track.

Klaus rolled his eyes and flopped down onto the couch between Vanya and Xylda, both scooted to the side a little to make enough room, "Like what?" asked Diego.

"Like the way he died," said Luther

"And here we go." Diego sighed

"I don't understand. I thought they said it was a heart attack." said Vanya.

"Yeah according to the coroner." said Luther.

"Well, wouldn't they know?" she asked

"Theoretically."

"Theoretically?" parroted Allison

"I'm just saying, at the very least, something happened. The last time that I talked to Dad, he sounded strange." Luther insisted

"Oh, quelle surprise!" gurgled Klaus, with whiskey or some amber liquid in his mouth, Xylda leaned away to make sure none of it got on her clothes.

The others ignored Klaus, "Strange how?" asked Allison.

"He sounded on edge. Told me I should be careful who to trust." explained Luther.

"Luther, he was a paranoid, bitter old man who was starting to lose what was left of his marbles." said Diego getting out of his chair and moving to Luther who was shaking his head.

"No. He must have known something was going to happen." Luther turned away from Diego to face Klaus, "Look, I know you don't like to do it, but I need you to talk to dad." Allison scoffed.

"I can't just call Dad in the afterlife and be like, 'Dad, could you just stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call?'" said Klaus.

"Since when? That's your thing." Luther was getting angry.

"I'm not in the right… frame of mind." Klaus tried to explain.

"Your high?" asked Allison

Klaus laughed, "Yeah! Yeah!" he looked to each of his siblings, "I mean, how are you not, listening to this nonsense.?"

"Well, sober up this is important." commanded Luther, "Then there's the issue of the missing monocle."

"Who gives a shit about a stupid monocle?" asked Diego tiredly.

"Exactly. It's worthless. So whoever took it, I think it was personal. Someone close to him. Someone with a grudge. Xylda I want you to see if you can get a scent from his room, see if someone else was in the room with him." Xylda's spine straightened at Luther's tone, He can't possibly think?

"Where are you going with this?" asked Klaus.

"Oh, isn't it obvious, Klaus." said Diego, "He thinks one of us killed Dad."

Another silence descended on the living room, each sibling staring at Luther in surprise, "You do?" asked Klaus, frowning at Luther.

"How could you think that?" asked Vanya, sounding heartbroken.

Diego leaned in close to Luther, "Great job, Luther. Way to lead." with that Diego left the room.

"That's not what I'm saying." tried Luther.

"You're crazy, man. You're crazy." Klaus got up off the couch and grabbed Dad's urn, "Crazy."

"I've not finished." stated Luther as Klaus began to leave with Diego.

"Okay, well. Sorry, I'm just gonna go murder Mom. Be right back." snarked Klaus as he left.

"That's not what I was saying," Vanya got up from the couch and followed Klaus, "I didn't -" Luther sighed as Allison left the room as well, "Allison. Jezz…"Once he saw that everyone but Xylda was gone he sighed, "That went well."

"Yeah, not your finest moment, Number One." said Xylda, leaning back into the couch and crossing her arms and legs.

"Shut up." Luther sat back down on the couch, "Why didn't you leave?"

"Well, for one thing, I figured it would hurt a little less if at least one of us stayed." Luther frowned, "And your theory has some merit. Apart from the whole, one of you did it, it is possible for someone to be poisoned and have it look like natural causes."

Luther leaned forward, "So you agree with me then, someone else was with him when he died and poisoned him?"

"No. I just agree that your theory has merit, not that it's true." denied Xylda, causing Luther to groan in frustration.

"Why would you tell me that if you don't believe me?" he asked in exasperation.

Xylda shrugged, "Just because I don't believe you doesn't mean it can't be true. Gather proof that Dad was murdered and show us that your right. That was always your problem Luther, you just expected us to follow you without question, but we can't follow a leader who doesn't think before he acts." With that Xylda left Luther alone with his thoughts and decided to journey upstairs, discovering Vanya on the steps in her way.

"Did you really have to tell him that? He thinks one of us killed Dad." she asked.

"Yes, I did. Luther won't be able to accept that Dad died of natural causes until he proves it. And can you blame him for thinking it was one of us. I certainly thought about taking a few shots at him from time to time." She walked to Vanya, still seated on the steps and placed a hand on her shoulder, "'We all grieve in our own way. You just need to figure out how you can move on'. You told me that and it's the best advice I have ever gotten. I'm gonna head upstairs, if you need me I'll be in Fives room." Xylda started up the steps.

"You sure you wanna do that?" asked Vanya, Xylda paused in her ascent.

"Yeah, I do." Xylda hadn't turned to look at Vanya, but she could still feel her sad stare as she started up again.

Xylda walked down the corridor slowly, she rolled her eyes at the little pictures Reginald had hung, the cartoons depicted take down moves and disarming techniques, what made it worse was the fact that they were made in the style of kindergarten flashcards. Coming to Fives door she passed Ben's closed door, she placed a hand on the door knob in passing, but didn't dare go in, none of them did, it was too painful, because they knew he was dead. In contrast they had each gone into Five's room from time to time, either to check if he had returned or to wipe away the dust. Opening the door she was relieved to note that Dad had left the room untouched, the only sign of anyone having been there was the lack of dust. It's nice to know Mom keeps busy. Xylda crossed the room to lie down on the bed, she had cleaned out her room of anything she couldn't leave behind when she moved out, as well as anything she couldn't risk being throw out of Fives room. So she chose to stay in Fives room until Luther's service.

Xylda didn't dare try and find a trace of Fives scent, she knew it was gone and trying to find it would only hurt her more. So she passed the time reading the faded writings on the chalkboard above and to the left of the bed, the theories he transcribed when he couldn't be bothered to find paper. It drove their Dad crazy, that he would rather write on the walls then the paper he provided, she knew that he did it on purpose when he realized how much it irritated the Great Sir Reginald Hargreeves. Five loved to challenge him, he wanted to prove that he was smarter and better than everyone else, believing that in doing so he would somehow prove that at least he was worth their Dad's time. Xylda let herself get lost in the last memory they had shared in this room.

Xylda laid on her stomach a top Five's bed, her tail swishing behind her, its black scales catching the light as she listened to him explain what it was he was writing, both were dressed in their uniforms. They had removed their jackets, shoes and socks, though Xylda removed the vest and tie as well. He stood on the bed to write on the chalkboard she had helped him affix to the wall, "I can do it Xylda." he said, turning away from his equations to face her, his eyes shining with determination, "I can travel through time, Dad's wrong I'm ready, and your going to come with me."

"Oh, will I?" Xylda's tone was teasing, they both knew she would follow him anywhere.

"Yes, you will. And we're going to travel anywhere and to any time we want, just you and me." he said it with such an assured tone, like he was going to make it happen no matter what.

"What about the others? Are we just going to leave them here?" she asked genuinely curious. She knew that he loved their siblings, would do anything for them, so it was hard for her to believe that he would so readily leave them.

Five frowned, sat down on the bed and coaxed her to come closer, she got up on her knees and crawled closer. Five moved to sit back against the headboard, she crawled between his legs and settled her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and took both her sharp talon hands into his own, he played with them, holding them up so that her black scales would catch the light, "We are so much better than them. We don't need to stay here." his tone brooked no argument, but she did anyway.

"Your better than them. Not me." Xylda sagged against his chest in sadness, her hair moving to hide her face when she ducked her head, "I'm nothing more than a pet with a leash." She waved her tail, and gestured to their clasped hands to indicate her grey, pale skin covered in fractured lines of black veins that emphasized the poisonous black blood coursing through her. Her lower arms and shins were covered in black scales, she tried to pull her talons out of Fives fragile human hands to keep from cutting him, but he held on tighter, the talons digging into his flesh. Thankfully they didn't break his skin.

"You are not less than them." When she didn't respond Five let go of one hand to turn her head to face him, but she resisted his coaxing hand, "Look at me." she still didn't turn her head, "I said. Look AT Me!" This time he grabbed the side of her face to force her eyes to meet his, brushing her hair out of her face he stared into her red eyes. "You are not less. You are better than them. You are amazing and strong. You can walk off bullets, you can rip a grown man in half, and you can heal us."

"But Dad says…" she tried quietly.

"Fuck what Dad says!" he rebutted, "You aren't a mindless monster. And when we leave you will never have to take someone calling you that, ever again."

"Promise?" Xylda's voice was small as she stared into Fives eyes.

"I promise." He vowed. Using the hand still gripping her face he pulled her into a soft kiss to seal his promise. Xylda sighed into the kiss, the sound signaling Five to deepen the kiss. She gasped when his tongue licked the seem of her lips and he quickly capitalized on the access she granted him Being mindful of her sharp teeth, his hand slid from her face into her hair to better angle her head for his exploration. Not wanting him to do all the work Xylda turned her body to face him, straddled his hips, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders for purchase. Five moaned when her tongue began to tangle with his, his other hand moved to grip her hip and move her to sit on him completely. They both groaned at the pressure…

Xylda quickly shut the memory down, it wasn't long after that that Xylda learned how to make herself look normal, she could now hide her scales and tail, but she couldn't change her eyes. Five had told her that he was happy she couldn't, they marked her as special, she hadn't agreed. Now she wore brown contacts to hide them whenever she needed to blend in, but only if she had to, like today, otherwise she would wear sunglasses. No matter how douchey it made her look when she was inside. She giggled when another memory came to mind, Vanya and Klaus had dragged her to a beauty store which had begun selling colored contacts. They carried normal eye colors and exotic ones, things like purple, yellow, and of course, red. Klaus made a show of buying a pair of bright neon pink ones, Vanya had bought a pair of white ones, and after Klaus had confiscated all her sunglasses, they spent the rest of the day wearing them. She had been touched at the gesture. She snorted remembering when Klaus had practically tackled her to stop her from buying the brown ones she was currently wearing, it hadn't worked, her brother was nothing more than a twig.

[I Think We're Alone Now by Tiffany begins playing]

Seriously, thought Xylda as she heard the song beginning to pour from Luther's room.

"Children behave, that's what they say when we're together

And watch how you play

They don't understand

And so we're

Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands"

Xylda sat up in the bed and bobbed her head to the beat,

"Trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me

And we tumble to the ground and then you say

I think we're alone now,

There doesn't seem to be anyone around

I think we're alone now,

The beating of our hearts is the only sound

Look at the way we gotta hide what we're doin'

'Cause what would they say

If they ever knew

And so we're"

Xylda giggled and got off the bed to begin swaying and twirling,

"Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands

Trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me

And we tumble to the ground and then you say

I think we're alone now,

There doesn't seem to be anyone around

I think we're alone now,

The beating of our hearts is the only sound

I think we're alone now,

There doesn't seem to be anyone around

I think we're alone now,

The beating of our hearts is the only sound…"

A clap of thunder cut the song off and interrupted the siblings in their individual dances. The whole house shook, and each of the siblings went to find the source, the five of them met in the hall leading to the courtyard.

"What the hell is that?" yelled Diego when he joined Allison, Luther, Vanya and Xylda in the hallway, eyeing the blue light shining through the glass of the doors.

"I don't know. Stay here I'll go find out." commanded Luther, he started heading towards the doors only to be shoved aside by Diego.

Luther growled at his back, Vanya and Xylda just rolled their eyes and followed Diego, with Luther and Allison bringing up the rear.

"Oh!" exclaimed Diego, the wind was howling, kicking up dirt and dead leaves all around the courtyard. And in the center high above their heads was a blue swirling mass of energy, Xylda placed her hands over her ears to ease some of the pain at such loud sounds, she felt herself shift, feeling the scales grow on her forearms and on her shins, her tail extended from the bottom of her spine, and her teeth sharpened. She used her tail to pull Vanya close to her, if something bad happened she was the most vulnerable.

Vanya felt Xylda's tail wrap around her waist to pull her closer, she went willingly, not really sure what was going on, but not wanting to get hurt. "What is it?" asked Vanya above the sound of the wind.

"Don't get too close." warned Allison, making Xylda roll her eyes.

"Yeah, no shit." said Diego.

"Looks like some sort of temporal anomaly." said Luther, "Either that or a miniature black hole. One of the two."

"Pretty big difference there, Paul Bunyan." snarked Diego

"Out of the way!" yelled Klaus running into the courtyard with a fire extinguisher, pushing in between and past Luther and Diego.

"What are you -" started Luther, Klaus tried spraying the mass of energy, but when that did nothing he hurled the entire extinguisher into the mass. It disappeared.

"What is that gonna do?" asked Allison.

"I don't know. Do you have a better idea?" asked Klaus

After a beat of silence Xylda spoke, "Apparently not." Earning herself a glare from Allison.

The electricity crackled ominously, Klaus back peddled away from the mass and into Diego and Luther, who proceeded to shove him behind them. Xylda grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to herself and Vanya, "Woah, woah. Everybody get behind me." ordered Luther.

"Yeah, get behind us." said Diego stepping up beside Luther.

"That's not what he said." Diego glared at Xylda over his shoulder, she just shrugged.

"I vote for running, c'mon!" yelled Klaus, trying to pull everyone back. Luther and Diego shoved him off.

The electricity intensified and looking closer Xylda could see a person in the middle of the mass, a person who seemed to be getting younger, becoming more familiar, No… Impossible, it can't be him. He's dead. The energy picked up before disappearing with a pop, causing a body to fall to the ground. The wind and electricity dissipated, revealing a clear sky. Slowly the six moved towards the body that was beginning to stand up, Klaus clutched Xylda's arm tightly as they got closer and Xylda kept Vanya close to her.

When the person stood up Xylda gasped, Five!, her tail went lax, and fell from around Vanya's waist, "Does anyone else see little Number Five, or is that just me?" asked Klaus slowly.

Xylda clutched Klaus's arm tightly making him flinch in pain, "It's not just you." she said shakily, a smile breaking out onto her face. He was wearing a grey suit that was too large for his thirteen year old self, and he had the same haircut.

Registering what Klaus had said Number Five, looked down at himself and frowned, "Shit."

While the others gaped at him, Xylda rushed forward pushing past her siblings, her tail instinctively wrapping around Number Five's waist to pull him in for a tight hug. He was startled by the action, and so were the others, it took him a second to realize who it was hugging him, but when he did he slowly reciprocated. It didn't matter how long it took, to Xylda all that mattered was that he was back, Number Five pulled back from the hug to look at her, his smile was small and tired. Xylda smiled back, but was startled when he met her eyes and frowned, "What-" He was interrupted by Klaus.

"Oh, I want a hug too." Klaus swept both of his small siblings into a hug startling them. His long arms easily enveloping them both. Xylda giggled at Five's grumbles.

That seemed to snap the others out of their stupor and had them rushing to join the hug. Xylda and Five almost buckled under all the weight especially when Luther joined in. They all stayed like that for a few minutes, until Number Five's grumbling got louder, "Alright, enough hugs!" He tried to wiggle out from under them, but when they didn't pull away he spatial walked to the other end of the courtyard, surprisingly with Xylda in tow. The siblings realized they were hugging air and turned to their long lost sibling. "I'm starving. You got anything to eat?" Without another word Number Five walked into the Academy towing Xylda along by her tail to the kitchen and she gladly followed.

* * *

Kitchen

Five led Xylda to the kitchen in silence, she just reveled in the fact that he was back and let him have the silence. When they got to the kitchen Number Five began searching for something to eat, Xylda let her tail fall from his waist and took a seat at the table to watch him search. The others didn't say anything as they entered and took seats at the kitchen table, Klaus going so far as to sit cross legged in the center table. Diego leaned against it to the left of Klaus with Luther seated in front of him, and Allison stood on his right with Vanya seated in front of her. Xylda sat next to Vanya and all six stared at Five as he searched.

Finding a cutting board and grabbing a knife Number Five set them on the table, "What's the date? The exact date?" he asked as he went to grab the bread,

"The 24th." said Vanya

"Of what?"

"March." said Xylda, bringing his attention to her, they locked eyes.

"Good." he said, Xylda smiled.

"So are we going to talk about what just happened?" asked Luther, Five broke eye contact with Xylda and ignored him to set out two slices of bread.

"Marshmallows are in the cupboard," said Xylda knowing exactly what he was making, Five gave her a smile in thanks.

Luther stood up to be in his way, "It's been seventeen years."

Five looked up at Luther, That is going to drive him nuts, he scoffed, "It's been a lot longer than that." he said before spatial walking around him and to the cupboard, to grab the marshmallows.

"I haven't missed that." said Luther

"Peanut butters in the fridge." supplied Vanya.

"Where'd you go?" asked Diego.

"The future." he said, spatial walking back to the table, "It's shit by the way."

"Called it!" yelled Klaus triumphantly. His siblings ignored him, but Xylda smiled, Klaus had always said that the future wasn't worth much and that only the present was worth anything, 'That's why it's called the present.'

Five went to the fridge to get the peanut butter, "I should've listened to the old man. You know, jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time is a toss of the dice." He brought the jar of peanut butter to the table and opened it, looking up he caught sight of Klaus's skirt, "Nice dress."

Klaus preened and picked up the long tassel, twirling it he said, "Oh, well, danke!"

"Wait, how did you get back?" questioned Vanya, trying to wrap her head around the idea that Five had time traveled.

"In the end I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time." he explained.

"Which explains why your only thirteen." said Xylda

Five smirked, "Exactly."

At the other's confused looks she explained, "He was thirteen when he was last here, so when he came back he reverted to what was last here. His thirteen year old self. That was the last consciousness that existed here."

"That makes no sense," said Diego.

"Well, it would if you were smarter." Fives dismissive tone angered Diego who rose from his seat intending to kick his brothers ass, but was stopped from advancing on Five when Luther's arm shot out to stop him.

"How long were you there?" asked Luther

"Forty-five years. Give or take." Five didn't even look up from his sandwich to answer. Both Diego and Luther sat back down, shocked at the news.

"So what are you saying? That you're 58?" asked Luther, Xylda had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, Five had no such compunction.

"No, my consciousness is 58." Five finished making his sandwich, "Apparently, my body is now 13 again."

"Hence the peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich." pointed out Xylda.

"Wait, how does that even work?" asked Vanya

"Delores kept saying the equations were off. Eh" He took a bite of the sandwich, "Bet she's laughing now."

"Whose Delores?" questioned Xylda, Five waved her off and picked up the newspaper,

"Guess I missed the funeral." he said reading the headline.

"How'd you know about that?" asked Luther, He's holding the paper, dumbass.

"What part of 'the future' do you not understand?" Five sneered, "Heart failure, huh?"

"Yeah." "No" The others rolled their eyes at both Luther and Diego who were glaring at each other, again.

"Hmm. Nice to see nothing's changed." Five said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Uh, that's it? That's all you have to say?" questioned Allison as Xylda got up to follow Five out.

"What else is there to say? Circle of life." Was the deadpan reply.

Xylda gave her siblings a shrug as she left the kitchen and easily caught up to Number Five on the stairs. Her tail snaking around his waist again to pull him close, he didn't seem to mind, in fact he patted the smooth scales and the two walked in silence. He finished his sandwich by the time they reached his old room, he stopped in the open doorway, "Huh, and here I figured the old man would have cleaned all my stuff out." Walking inside, he went to his desk first, it was covered in neatly stacked papers, Xylda's tail reluctantly letting go of him, coming into the room she closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"Pogo and I stopped him. And not everything is here, I was afraid he would start throwing things out when I left, so I took some things with me. They're in a trunk at my place." she explained.

Turning back to her, Five studied her closely, after a minute of looking her up and down he stalked towards her. Xylda inhaled sharply when he moved his face closer to hers, his scent held new accents, but she found traces of the scent she remembered. He braced one arm next to her head on the door, he lifted his other hand to caress her face. Feeling the skin of his palm on her cheek Xylda closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation, the hand moved from her face slowly down her neck, Xylda sighed as it reached her chest. He traced her bra through her tank top, Xylda's eyes snapped open when she felt his hand clench her shirt to pull her into his chest. His chapped lips slanted over hers, the hand by her head tangled itself in her hair and the one on her chest moved to her lower back to press her against him. She sighed, and relaxed into the chaste kiss, her arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders. Xylda pulled back for air, but Five didn't let up, he let her take a few gulps of air before slanting his lips over hers again. This time he immediately licked into her mouth, the grip of the hand in her hair tightened and tilted her hair to take control of the increasingly aggressive kiss.

Xylda didn't know how much time had passed when he finally pulled away and placed their foreheads together, all she did know was that if he wasn't holding her up she would have fallen to the floor of his room. "I've waited forty-five years to do that again." Xylda smiled shyly, the hand in her head tilted her head back to meet his eyes, staring into them Five frowned, the look causing Xylda to withdraw a little. She finally realized what he had spotted in the courtyard, feeling her pull away Five pushed her back into his chest, effectively plastering her against him completely, "What's wrong with your eyes?" he asked.

She quickly reassured him, "I'm wearing colored contacts. For the funeral. I know how much my eyes unnerve the others so I -"

"Take them out." he ordered. Xylda eyes widened at the intensity in his eyes. The hand in her hair began to trance her face, while the other kept her against his chest. His index finger traced her eyes, her cheek even her lips which had become darker from the kiss, "Brown doesn't suit you." he explained.

She blushed, feeling her cheeks turning grey, she shoved her face into the crook of his neck to hide the blush and to take a deep breath of his scent. "I'll take them out later." Lifting her face from his neck, she took the time to examine his face. Her right hand traced his cheek, his eyes, his nose and lips, "You're really back." Her voice was quiet and filled with awe, "You came back to me." A single tear slipped down her cheek which Five wiped away, vn

"You're not angry?"he asked tentatively.

Xylda shook her head, "No. All that matters is that you came back to me."

Five smiled, "It took some time, but yeah I did." Xylda and Five shared a content smile. Looking down Xylda giggled, Five raised an eyebrow at her reaction, but followed her eyes and remembered that he was still wearing his grey suit. That fit his forty-five year old body well, but was now too big on his short frame.

"I need to get out of this suit and into clothes that fit." He said taking off the suit jacket.

"Have fun with that." Five frowned, so she gestured for him to open his closet, Xylda took a seat on his bed.

Opening the closet and seeing what she meant he swore, "Ah, shit." he complained at the sight of his closet filled with nothing but his old Academy uniforms. Xylda giggled at his expression.

Five sent her an exasperated look, squaring his shoulders he pulled one out, and began to undress despite Xylda still being in the room. She didn't take her eyes off of him as he set about discarding the big suit, she pouted when he didn't change his underwear and undershirt. Seeing her reaction Five smirked smugly.

Xylda decided to fill the silence, "So 58, huh?" Five froze for a second his arms part way through the arms of the dress shirt.

"Yes." he answered hesitantly.

Xylda smiled teasingly at the weary expression he wore, she leaned back on her hands, the action pushing her breasts forward and she crossed her legs, "And I'm 30. So that makes you 28 years older than me. Which also makes you quite the cradle robber." Xylda smirked when she caught him staring at her breast, he shook his head, pulled his eyes away from her chest and gained a horrified expression on his face.

"I am not a cradle robber!" he yelled in outrage.

She gave her breasts a pointed look, "You sure about that?" he shuddered at the low timber of her voice.

"Don't start something we can't finish now." he ordered.

Xylda shrugged, "I've waited 17 years. What's a few more hours.'' She smiled at him, he smirked in return and finished getting dressed under her watchful gaze. When it came to his tie she got off the bed and pushed his hands away to tie it for him. Five smiled at the gesture and let her work, when she finished she fixed his collar and handed him the sweater vest.

"Go get those stupid contacts out and meet me downstairs." he ordered pulling the sweater vest on. Xylda swayed her hips as she walked to the door and smirked in triumph when she heard him groan behind her.

* * *

Time Jump Living Room

Vanya entered the living room to find Five starring at the portrait of himself above the fireplace and Xylda sitting on the couch watching him, Vanya was happy to notice that she had removed the brown contacts. "Nice to know Dad didn't forget about me." He turned to face Vanya, "Read your book, by the way. Found it in a library that was still standing. I thought it was pretty good, all things considered. Yeah, definitely ballsy, giving up the family secrets. Sure that went over well."

"They hate me." said Vanya.

"I don't." said Xylda, Vanya gave her a grateful smile.

"I know you don't Xylda."

"Oh, there are worse things that can happen." said Five.

"You mean like what happened to Ben?" Xylda physically flinched at the reminder of their dead brother.

"Was it bad?" he asked.

Vanya nodded, but it was Xylda who spoke, "Really bad." Five gave her a concerned look, but she made a gesture to indicate I'll tell you later, and he accepted it.

* * *

Time Jump Courtyard

It had begun to rain, so apart from Diego and Luther they all grabbed an umbrella, Klaus's umbrella was clear and had a bright pink trim, opposed to everyone else's solid black. "Did something happen?" asked Mom.

Everyone frowned, "Dad died. Remember?" answered Allison

"Oh. Yes, of course." Mom had a strange blank look on her face.

"Is Mom okay?" asked Allison

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine. She just needs to rest. You know, recharge." said Diego, but no one really believed him, but accepted it for the time being.

Pogo joined them with his cane, his own black suit and an umbrella, he addressed Luther, "Whenever you're ready, dear boy."

Luther took a moment before opening the urn and pouring it out, it was anticlimactic, shouldn't there be more of him, wondered Xylda until she saw Klaus's wince. No one else seemed to notice, "Probably would have been better with some wind." said Luther, and everyone winced that time.

"Does anyone wish to speak?" asked Pogo, when no one spoke he sighed, "Very well. In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master...and my friend, and I shall miss him very much." Hearing the sadness in his voice made a single tear slip from Xylda's eye, earning a concerned look from Five. "He leaves behind a complicated legacy-"

"He was a monster." said Diego, his voice was dead, Klaus laughed, "He was a bad person and a worse father. The world's better off without him."

"Diego." admonished Allison.

"My name is Number Two. You know why? Because our father couldn't be bothered to give us actual names. He had Mom do it." Diego glared at the pile of ash.

"Would anyone like something to eat?" asked Mom

"No, it's okay Mom." answered Vanya

"Oh, okay." Mom smiled at Vanya.

"Look you wanna pay your respects?" Diego walked out into the middle of their half circle, "Go ahead. But at least be honest about the kind of man he was"

"You should stop talking, now." said Luther.

Here we go

Diego looked at him, "You know, you of all people should be on my side here, Number One."

Luther took a step forward, "I am warning you."

"After everything he did to you?" Klaus, Five and Xylda exchanged a knowing glance. "He had to ship you a million miles away."

"Diego stop talking." anger began to coat Luther's tone,

"That's how much he couldn't stand the sight of you!" shouted Diego poking Luther in the chest. Luthor swung his right fist at Diego, but he ducked it and then Luther tried with his left, everyone backed away from the two,

"Boys, stop this at once!" commanded Pogo

Klaus herded Five and Xylda back, but both brushed his hands away.

"Ah, come on big boy." taunted Diego

"Stop it!" tried Vanya

Klaus encouraged the two, "Hit him! Hit him!" Xylda hit his arm to stop him, Five remained silent and watched his brothers with a look of boredom.

Pogo scoffed and turned away to go back inside.

Luther grabbed Diego by his shirt, "Get off me!"

"We don't have time for this." said Five heading back inside, "Come on." Five took her hand but Xylda shook her head.

Seeing his confusion she explained, "I need to make sure they don't kill each other." Five nodded and headed inside.

"Come here, big boy." Diego was now in front of Ben's statue, and when Luther took another swing Diego ducked away, causing the punch to hit the statue. Knocking it off the pedestal, the head broke away from the rest of him as it hit the ground hard.

"Oh..." exclaimed Klaus sadly.

"And there goes Ben's statue." stated Allison, absolutely done with Diego and Luther's measuring contest she went inside.

Diego pulled out one of his knives, "Diego, no!" shouted Vanya, but it was too late, Diego had already hurled the knife and it sliced Luther's left forearm. Luther was breathing hard as he clutched the wound for a moment, he eyed everyone before he left the courtyard, with his proverbial tail between his legs. Vanya walked over to Diego, "You never know when to stop, do you?" Vanya's question was rhetorical, but she got a reply.

Diego scoffed and leaned in close to her, "You got enough material for your sequel yet?" he asked with a sneer.

"He was my father too." Vanya left Diego standing in the rain.

Diego walked over to Mom and gently took her elbow, "Mom. Let's go inside." She gave him a blank smile. "Come on. Okay? Come on." They both left, leaving Klaus and Xylda sitting on a bench.

"Well, that was dramatic." deadpanned Xylda.

Klaus snorted, taking a drag of whatever he was smoking, he rose from the bench and approached their Dad's ashes, "I bet you're loving this. Hmm?" he crouched down to be closer to the ashes, "The team at its best. It's just like old times" taking another drag, he put it out in the ashes, walking away he looked to Xylda, "Best funeral ever." Xylda followed Klaus back into the house, both closed their umbrellas and dropped them in the stand, with the others. "Well, I don't know about you sis, but this has been a great day. Dad's dead and Five's back. What could possibly be better?"

"Having Ben come back." Klaus stared at Xylda, "I can't believe they broke his statue, all because they can't stop fighting over who's in charge. There is no team, so there is no leader."

"Ah, dear sister, we shall never know the hearts or minds of men." Klaus put an arm over Xylda's shoulders and led her into the house, "But we do know those two idiots. And they are always going to fight, they are two alpha males, butting horns to see who claims the title of top dog."

"Dogs don't have horns." she pointed out. Klaus waved his hand in a shooing motion,

"Don't dis my analogy. It's rude."

"So is stealing someone else's clothes." she snarked as he led them into the foyer.

"I will have you know that I look way better in this skirt than our dear Allison ever did." Xylda snorted,

"This is your home, and always will be." said Pogo, Klaus and Xylda came to a stop, Vanya was back in her coat's and talking with Pogo. "Should I get you a taxi?" he asked. Xylda frowned and lifted Klaus's arm off of her shoulders.

"You're leaving already?" she asked, Vanya and Pogo looked to her,

"Yeah, I called a taxi, but thanks for the offer Pogo." she said, Xylda crossed the foyer to hug her goodbye, a car horn sounded outside, "That's me." she said pulling out of the hug.

"Uh… I hope you know your father loved you very much. In his own way." Pogo tried,

"Yeah, well, that's kinda the problem isn't it? Take care of yourselves."

"You as well, Miss. Vanya." said Pogo.

"Bye sis." Xylda gave Vanya a wave as she exited the door. Turning back to where she left Klaus she saw that he was gone, sighing she went up the stairs to wash her face.

* * *

Time Skip

Xylda found Five and Klaus in the kitchen an hour later, it had stopped raining, the sun had set and Klaus had taken his shirt off completely, but left on the skirt and his coat. Five was searching around for something and Klaus was sitting with his bare feet on the table holding a guitar. "Hey, sis. Guess what?" asked Klaus

"What?" she asked eyeing his shoes that were sitting on the table,

"Our little Number Five here is a coffee addict." he announced in a stage whisper, she raised an eyebrow at the searching boys back.

"At least I'm not a real addict." was Five's terse reply.

Klaus sighed at Number Fives response and leaned close to Xylda as she took the seat next to him, "The first sign of addiction is denial." Xylda giggled at her brother who soon joined her.

"You would know." said Five as he continued his quest.

"Yes, I would and it's my job as a big brother to make sure you don't follow in my footsteps." Klaus's voice took on a mocking tone. Five turned away from his search to give him an unimpressed look.

"I'm 28 years older than you, Klaus."

"Might want to tell that to the rest of you then." Five rolled his eyes and returned to his search, but Xylda gave Klaus a fist bump to know that his jab was appreciated.

That's how Allison found them, Klaus and Xylda giggling away at Fives fruitless search, "Where's Vanya?" she asked

Klaus answered, "Oh, she's gone." Allison frowned,

Finding an empty box Five brought it to the table, "That's unfortunate." he said

"Yeah." Agreed Allison thinking he was talking about Vanya.

"He's not talking about Vanya." said Xylda confusing Allison

"What?"

"An entire square block. Forty-two bedrooms, 19 bathrooms, but no, not a single drop of coffee." Klaus and Xylda smiled at Fives scowl.

"Dad hated caffeine." stated Allison

"Well, he hated children, too, and he had plenty of us."Klaus laughed at his own joke still clutching the guitar.

"I'm taking the car." Fives statement surprised the three.

Klaus sat up from his scrunched up position, "Where are you going?"

"To get a decent cup of coffee."

"Do you even know how to drive?" questioned Allison.

"I know how to do everything."

"He's supposedly 58. Plenty of time to learn how to drive." Pointed out Xylda, knowing where this was going she had gotten up from her seat and moved to Fives side, quickly wrapping her tail around his waist just before he spatial walked to the alley with the car.

Appearing in the alley Five wasn't surprised that Xylda had hitched a ride, Xylda pointed to the parked car, "My bike would be faster."

"I told you I know how to do everything. Everything including how to hot wire a car. And I would like to drive." Five's remark was tired, he started to walk towards it but Xylda pulled him back to her,

"Hey. Are you alright?" she asked gently, "You've been tense ever since you got back." she took his hands in hers and waited for him to answer,

"No, I'm not. I'll explain later, but right now I really need a cup of coffee."

Xylda, smirked, "Wow. You are a seriously grumpy old man. You gonna borrow Pogo's cane so you can scream at kids to get off your lawn?"

Five chuckled, "We don't have a lawn."

"True. I guess you'll just have to settle for yelling at them to turn their music down." she giggled, she had eased a little of his tension, but not all of it. "Griddy's is still around, and it should still be open."

"It's still in business?" he asked incredulously

"Yep." She led them to her bike instead of the car, her tail receding as they went.

"I told you-"

"I know, your driving. Or is that something you don't know how to do?" she challenged. She had left her helmet with the bike attached to the security chain, she removed the chain and handed him the helmet, he looked at it oddly, "My chances of surviving a cracked skull are better than yours. Besides we don't want to damage that big brain of yours, do we brain boy?"

Five stared at the helmet for a moment before taking it, "Griddy's it is then." Smiling triumphantly, she let him take it, she lifted the seat to stow the chain and handed him the keys. Five mounted the bike and Xylda settled in behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, he revved the engine a few times, before kicking up the kickstand and pulling out of the alley.

When they arrived at Griddy's, Five opened the kickstand and turned the bike off, Xylda removed her arms from around his waist as he pulled off her helmet, "You know I could get used to getting around like this."

"Told you." Xylda dismounted the bike first and Five followed, she lifted the seat to get the chain and latched the bike to a telephone pole.

A tow truck and a taxi were parked out front, Five eyed the tow truck for a moment before the two went in. Five held the door open for Xylda.

Seeing the place empty they both took a seat at the counter and Five rung the bell for service. Hearing the bell over the front door jingle, Xylda took out a pair of sunglasses and placed them on her face, causing Five to frown. They were joined at the counter by an older gentleman, who took off his hat, placed it on the counter and took out a crossword puzzle.

"You don't need those, or the contacts." said Five, lifting his hand to take them off, but Xylda stopped his hand,

"No I don't. But they are necessary to blend in."

Five snorted, "I wouldn't call sunglasses inside at night blending in."

"Well someone told me to take out my contacts."

"You could have said no."

"You know that's not how that works." she pointed out. The older gentleman ignored the two kids.

An older waitress in a bright neon pink and white 1950's uniform and hat emerged from the back stopping their conversation, "Sorry, sink was clogged." She pulled out a notepad and pencil from her apron to take their orders, "So, what'll it be?" she asked the older gentleman.

"Uh, give me a chocolate eclair."

"Mh-hmm. Sure." she said writing it down. Glancing at Xylda and Five the waitress addressed the gentleman, "Can I get the kid's some milk or something?"

Five scoffed at the notion that he was not only a kid, but that man's kid. "The kids want coffee. Black."

The waitress gave the man a chuckle and said "Cute, kid."

The man didn't know how to reply, and when she turned back to Five he was giving her a ridiculous over the top smile.

"Okay." the waitress awkwardly left the topic to go to the coffee pot. Xylda nudged his side and gave him a scolding look.

"There's no need to be rude. It's an easy assumption to make, we look like teenagers."

"I still can't believe this happened. I'm gonna have to go through puberty again."

Xylda rolled her eyes at his melodramatics, she used her left hand to caress his face, "I don't know. I'm quite happy it happened." at his dry look she continued, "You look to be the same age as me. I was honestly worried that when you finally came back you would have aged like the others, and while I wouldn't have minded you being 30, there are some people who would object to the physical age gap."

"What would you have done if I had come back as my 58 year old self?" Xylda noticed his hesitance, so she smiled

"Then I would have tested one of Dad's theories." she said, "I'll tell you later." she said in reply to his curious gaze.

Five looked around Griddy's and sighed, "I don't remember this place being such a shithole. Remember all of us coming here as kids?"

Xylda smiled at the memory, "We used to sneak out and eat doughnuts til' we puked."

"Simpler times, huh?" the last part was directed to the older gentleman who stared at the two of them in confusion.

"Eh. I suppose." He stared at Five, seeing that the waitress had returned with two cups of coffee and his eclair, he pulled out his wallet.

"Here." she said as she placed the coffee cups in front of Xylda and Five. The waitress gave Xylda's sunglasses a second look, but didn't comment.

"I got theirs." he handed her a big bill, Probably thinks we're homeless, thought Xylda.

"Thanks." said Five eyeing the man, noticing the Ishmael's Towing company patch he asked, "You must know your way around the city?"

"I hope so. I've been driving it for 20 years." he said, not knowing where Five was going with this Xylda kept silent.

"Good. I need an address."

After giving the address Five wanted, the man quickly finished his eclair and left the pair. "I could have told you where it was." said Xylda.

"I know, dear."

"Dear?' she asked, he had never had a nickname for her before.

He smiled, "Indulge an old man."

Xylda rolled her eyes and took a few sips of her coffee, she stiffened feeling Fives hand going underneath the back of her sweatshirt and then her tank top. His hand quickly finding the patch of black scales that always remained at the bottom of her spine, the sensation of his hand there made her almost spill her coffee. Placing the cup down with a shaking hand Xylda turned to see Fives smirking face.

"Just wanted to see if you were still sensitive there." he said smugly.

His hand stayed there, "You could have just asked."

"Yeah, but this feels nicer doesn't it?" The finger nail of his index finger scratched the scales making Xylda gasp. Slapping a hand over her mouth she glared at Five, who just smiled smugly and kept his hand on her scales.

The bell jingled signaling another customer, but when Xylda glanced into the Donut case she saw four men in tactical gear entering the shop. She didn't recognize them, talons and scales began to grow on her hands underneath her fingerless gloves, which she promptly hid in her sleeves and her spine began to itch signalling the need to release her tail, but she held it back. She felt her muscles coil as the four spread out, ready to pounce, but her muscles went slack at Fives words.

He leaned in close to her ear, "Trust me?" he asked, all playfulness gone from his voice.

"Always." she answered instantly.

Five smiled at the quick reply even though she couldn't see it, "Then whatever happens, don't interfere. Just watch." Not understanding what he was talking about, but choosing to trust him Xylda nodded her head. Five leaned away from her and went back to his own cup, but left his hand on the scales on her back.

"Hmm. That was fast." he addressed the four men behind them, "I thought I'd have more time before they found me." Xylda looked to Five questionly from underneath her glasses, but he stared straight ahead. Five said to trust him and I will.

"Okay. So let's all be professional about this, yeah? On your feet and come with us. They want to talk." Xylda bristled at being ignored,

"I've got nothing to say." said Five.

"It doesn't have to go this way. You think I want to shoot two kids? Go home with that on my conscience?" Xylda's hackles rose at the notion of the four not only shooting Five, but herself as well, Like you'd ever get the chance. Five heard her growl and scratched the skin above the scales on her spine to calm her down, the four men hadn't seemed to have heard it.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that." Five turned to look at the man who had spoken, "You won't be going home." Grabbing the butter knife off the counter he spatial walked behind the man who had been speaking and stabbed him in the throat, as soon as Five disappeared Xylda dived over the counter. Shots were fired blindly around Griddy's, by the remaining three men, what the hell are they doing, they're gonna hit each other. The lights began flickering, one of the bullets had nicked the wiring.

She watched the remaining three search for Five in the glass of the donut case, Xylda spotted him appearing on one of the tables laying on his side with his head propped up on his arm and one leg bent, "Hey, assholes!" he yelled smugly disappearing before they even raised their guns, the idiots proceeded to empty their clips where he had just been. Idiots. Five appeared behind the counter with Xylda briefly to peck her cheek surprising her, before disappearing again. Idiot, she blushed grey.

Xylda heard a knock on the glass door and peeking over the top of the counter she saw Five's smug face on the other side of the door's glass, he saluted to the man on the other side who proceeded to fire at the glass door. Xylda watched in awe as Five appeared next to the man who had shot at the glass door, breaking a mop handle he stabbed him and then disappeared again, she watched his tie appear around another's neck before he himself appeared, yanking the man onto the table behind him and using the tie to break his neck. He grabbed a pencil and stabbed another in the leg, threw a plate at a fifth guy and when the one he stabbed bent over, he shoved the pencil into his eye. The last two got up off the floor and took aim, not realizing that they were across from each other, but Five did and made it look like he was jumping over the counter, but he spatial walked, resulting in the two shooting each other. Appearing again Five retrieved his tie and made eye contact with Xylda as he put it on and tightened it, he winked at her with a smug smile, making her jaw drop.

She stood up, noticing that one of the guys was still alive, Five watched Xylda approached the downed man, she kneeled over him and snapped his neck. Walking back to the counter Five joined her. "I need you to do something for me." he said panting a little.

"After a display like that you could ask me for anything and I'd probably agree to it," Xylda's voice was a purr.

"I'll keep that in mind for later, but right now I need you to cut a tracker out of my arm." At her questioning look Five held up a box that had a little radar screen on it and was beeping. "It's how they found me."

Not needing to be told twice Xylda gestured for him to give her whatever arm it was in, he pulled up the sleeve of his right arm and placed it on the counter. "Right there." She placed the talon of her right index finger on the indicated spot, gently pressed down and pulled the finger towards herself until he told her not too, her talon easily slicing his flesh open. "Stop."

She's ashamed to admit that her inner creature licked its lips at the scent of Fives blood, Calm down. Surprisingly the command worked, she watched him dig into his arm and after a little ruminging around (and groans of pain) pulled out the beeping tracker. Xylda reached for the bleeding arm, but Five stopped her. "Later. Let's get out of here." He pulled down the sleeve and offered her his hand bloodied hand, unhappy he wasn't allowing tend to the cut, but knowing the waitress had most assuredly called the police she took his hand.

"We are going to my place so we can look at your arm." she ordered.

Five shook his head, "We need to make a pit stop first. Do you know where Vanya's place is?" She nodded, "We need to go there first and talk to her, then we can head to your place. It's important."

Hearing his earnest tone Xylda folded, "Fine. But once we are there I am tending to your arm, before whatever it is you need to talk to her about."

He smiled at her indulgently, "Yes, dear." He led her out of Griddy's, stopping briefly to drop the tracker, before continuing to the bike.

She stopped him from getting on first, "It will be faster if I drive. I know the way." reluctantly Five moved aside so she could climb on.

* * *

Time Jump

Surprisingly Vanya wasn't home yet, "Jacket off, sleeve up." commanded Xylda. They kept the lights off, so as not to startle Vanya into not coming up.

"Yes, dear."

"You're not going to stop doing that are you?"

"No, dear." Xylda growled and inspected his bloody arm,

"Vanya has some salve in her bathroom cabinet. I'll go get it and some bandages." she made to leave, but Five grabbed her arm with a bewildered look.

She sighed, "You and Klaus were really the only ones who didn't mind my method, it made the others uncomfortable so Dad made a recipe for a salve to use instead."

"Well, I don't want a salve. I want YOU to heal it." Five finished removing the jacket, rolled up his sleeve and held out his right arm to her. Xylda slowly took the offered arm and moved closer to him, she guided his right arm to rest on her left shoulder making the wound sit next to her face. She turned her head to the wound, concentrating on her mouth, she felt her tongue grow thinner, longer and become forked, meeting Fives eyes she opened her now black lips revealing the tongue and her now razor sharp teeth. Her tongue left her mouth to lick at the wound, Five felt a warm sensation surround the wound as the flesh knit back together. Xylda's tongue also cleaned away the blood from his arm revealing smooth flesh with no scar in sight.

Xylda retracted her tongue and licked her black lips, Five's pupil's grew bigger at the act bending his elbow he wrapped his right arm around her neck to pull her face to his in a deep kiss. Xylda groaned into the kiss, gripping his sweater vest tightly in both fists while Five's other hand went to her lower back to push her tank top up and scratch at the black scales at the bottom of her spine again. At the sensation Xylda's knees went a little weak, when she gasped Five licked into her mouth past her black lips, to explore, her long tongue tangling with his normal one and he moaned at the feeling. He could taste her and his own blood.

The kiss continued for a few minutes, Five moaning and Xylda purring. Neither wanting to let up, they eventually had to come up for air, both were panting hard and remained holding each other, Xyldas face reverted back to a more human look, but her cheeks were grey, as his left hand continued to rub her scales. He led her to an armchair, he sat down first and brought her into his lap, she was a purring mess in his arms, seeing his jacket on the floor he whispered in her ear, "Could you grab my jacket please?" Opening her eyes and spotting the article of clothing she extended her tail and used it to pick it up and bring it to the chair. "Thank you." It took some maneuvering on her part, but Five put his jacket back on, just as the two heard a key scrape into the lock.

Xylda tried to get off of Five's lap to greet her, but Five stopped her by reaching over and switching on a lamp, "Jesus!" exclaimed Vanya in fright.

Xylda gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry."

"You should have locks on your windows." admonished Five.

"I live on the second floor." Vanya closed the door behind her and locked it.

"That is an awful excuse." said Xylda crossing her arms

"Rapists can climb." added Five.

"So can thieves, and murderers, and stalkers…"

"You two are so weird." Vanya and Xyda hugged briefly when Five let her rise from his lap, before moving to sit on the couch together, Vanya eyed the blood on Five's jacket, "Is that blood?"

"It's nothing."

When she made to push, Xylda placed a comforting hand on her arm, "I took care of it." she reassured.

Vanya nodded, and asked, "Why are you both here?"

"I've decided that you two are the only ones I can trust." he said

"Why us?' asked Vanya,

"Because your ordinary, and I don't keep secrets from Xylda. And because you'll listen." Vanya looked to Xylda questioningly, but she just shrugged.

"Let's hear him out. He was very adamant to come talk to you." said Xylda

Seeing that they were ready he started, "When I jumped forward and got stuck in the future, do you know what I found?" both shook their heads, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. As far as I could tell, I was the last person alive. I never figured out what killed the human race, but I did find something else. The date it happens." Fives eyes became glassy, remembering himself standing in the middle of a destroyed world still on fire. "The world ends in eight days, and I have no idea how to stop it."

Vanya gaped at Five for a moment, before resigning herself and saying, "I'll put on a pot of coffee." She got up from the couch to head into the kitchen, while Xylda, seeing Five's forlorn face, got up from the couch and sat in Five's lap. Not saying anything, she simply curled into his lap and smiled when his arms locked around her tightly.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** What if Reginald adopted 8 children and not 7? What if number 8 could take on a monstrous form? What if she didn't age at the same rate as the others and still looked to be thirteen? And what if she left being a hero and became something else? This is based on the Netflix series.

**Previously:** "_The world ends in eight days, and I have no idea how to stop it."_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC. I also want to remind everyone reading this, that while Five and Xylda may look thirteen they are actually 58 and 30 respectively.

"**Run Boy Run"**

Xylda's eyes widened at the knowledge that in only a weeks time the world would end, she curled a little tighter into his lap "Figures, that I'd finally get you back right before the world is supposed to end. I always did have the worst luck." Feeling his arms tighten around her waist Xylda put her arms around his neck in a hug. Five immediately returned it his arms growing impossibly tighter around her waist, Xylda let him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Vanya returned with the coffee and handed a cup to Five, not even blinking at their position, "What was it like?" she asked

"I survived on scraps. Canned food, cockroaches, anything I could find." he chuckled a little humorlessly, "You know that rumor that Twinkies have an endless shelf life?" Vanya nodded, "Well, it's total bullshit."

Xylda snorted, "Don't tell Klaus."

"I can't even imagine." said Vanya

"You do whatever it takes to survive, or you die. So we adapted. Whatever the world threw at us, we found a way to overcome it."

"Delores?"

Five smiled at Xylda's sad tone, "Don't worry I'll introduce you. You don't have anything to worry about, that's one promise I didn't break, and I don't intend to." Xylda's shoulders relaxed at that, but her face grew hot at the mention of another promise they had made and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He turned to Vanya, "You got anything stronger?" he asked.

Xylda snorted, "Irish coffee it is then." she got off his lap and the three moved to the kitchen, the hand not holding his cup was holding Xylda's hand. Vanya pulled out a bottle and poured the liquor into his cup. Vanya offered some to Xylda but she declined. Noticing the face Vanya was making Five scoffed,

"You think I'm crazy?" he said

"No." Vanya stammered a little, "It's just… It's a lot to take in."

"Exactly what don't you understand?" he asked irritated that she didn't believe him,

"Why didn't you just time travel back?"

He scoffed, "Gee, wish I'd thought of that." Xylda pinched his arm for his rude condescending tone, "Ow." she glared, so he sighed, "Time travel is a crapshoot. I went into the ice and never acorn-ed. You think I didn't try everything to get back to my family?"

"Of course you did. Neither of us doubt that, your not an idiot Five, you never have been. So if you couldn't come back home right away then we believe you." she reassured him, she had watched his shoulders get progressively tenser, she squeezed his hand, but he was focused on Vanya.

"If you grew old there, you know, in the apocalypse, how come you still look like a kid?"

"I told you already." Five went to pour himself some more liquor, "I must have got the equations wrong."

"I mean Dad always used to say that… time travel could mess up your mind. Well, maybe that's what's happening." Five put the cup on the counter,

"This was a mistake. You're too young… too naive to understand." Five made to leave, grabbing Xylda's hand and headed for the door.

"Five did grow old. When he came back through that mass of energy I saw on old man on one side. I watched him pushing forward with all his strength and as he moved forward he got younger and younger until I recognized him." That piece of information stopped Five in his tracks and Vanya to stare, "You trust me Vanya. I wouldn't lie about this, it's a lot to take in, but you now Five. He is the smartest person we have ever known. Sure he is an arrogant prick most of the time, but he is usually right." Seeing a little bit of acceptance enter her eyes, Xylda relaxed. "It's late. I'm gonna take Five back to my place, you get some rest. We'll talk again tomorrow, okay?" Vanya nodded

"You sure you don't want to stay here?"

"As comfy as your couch is, there is no way both of us will fit on it comfortably. Just come by the Academy tomorrow and we'll talk some more. Love you." Xylda gave Vanya one last hug and then a kiss on the cheek. Five was staring at her when she met his gaze, wordlessly she looped her arm through his. "Let's get back to my bike so we can go to my place and sleep, cause I don't know about you but I'm really tired." Shaking himself out of his thoughts Five spatial walked them back to her bike.

**Time Jump**

Xylda led Five through her dark apartment straight to her bedroom, past her bed and through a lace curtain, separating the two rooms. Letting go of his hand she leaned over the tub to turn the water on. Five stared at her raised bottom and started getting undressed, Xylda stood back up and with her back still to him began to strip as well. The sound of running water and shifting clothes were the only sounds in the apartment, Xylda was the first to finish, shoving her clothes and shoes into the corner towards a large woven basket, assuming it to be for dirty laundry Five did the same. Xylda let herself transform, her scales, talons and tail emerged so they could be cleaned, she was not afraid to be like this with Five, he had never been disgusted with her 'true' self, in fact he thought her to be beautiful like this. Even now she didn't understand how she could be beautiful while looking like something that had crawled out of a child's nightmare, when ever she had asked him he would just shrug and say, '_Beauty is a matter of opinion_.'

Five marveled at the black veins that decorated her now ghostly pale skin, the black veins making it appear like cracked marble, he admired the way the scales on her hands and feet rose up her arms and legs to smoothly become flesh. The scales at the bottom of her spine shifted a little when her tail emerged, then rippled as she lifted one leg over the side of the tub. Xylda did not look at Five as she sat down, she pulled her knees to her chest, then moved forward leaving enough room behind her for Five. She left her tail to lay over the side of the tub, Five climbed in behind her, sitting down he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her back to his chest.

Xylda turned off the water, sighed and leaned back into the embrace, "I missed this."

"So did I." the two sat for a moment to bask in the feeling of being in each others arms again without any barriers. "Do you think I'm crazy?" he asked in a small voice, interrupting the silence.

"Yes." Xylda felt Five tense underneath her, "But I don't think your lying to me." Five relaxed again, "There is a lot of pain in your eyes, pain that wasn't there before, you can't fake that. And I did see you in that mass of energy in the courtyard, I saw you become younger and younger."

"You really saw that?"

"Yes. It was strange, watching you de-age right before my eyes. I didn't even know it was you, until you looked thirteen again and I still couldn't believe it until I hugged you. You still smell the same, though there are some new aspects to your scent, but the base is still the same."

He laughed a little, "Good to know. Why do you only look a year older than when I left? It's been seventeen years, you should be thirty."

"I am thirty. It's just… after a year or two of me not growing older, it became apparent that something had happened, for whatever reason me powers advanced. Dad became so excited when it happened, he studied every cell in my body to see if he could understand how my body was capable of replicating my cells so consistently. He believed he could devise a way to use my DNA to cure diseases, he had always wanted to do that when my healing abilities came to light, but once it advanced to me not aging, he became a little obsessed. That's how he created the salve, he taught me the recipe and I've made sure that everyone has some on hand. I keep having to give Diego more, he's used it a couple of times on some of the guys at the gym after fights."

"So your stuck like this?" he asked

"Maybe. Dad thought that there could be away for me to share my pseudo-immortality, since my saliva can be used to heal others. I don't think he found out how though, so I guess I'm stuck looking like a kid for the next eighty learns. Then I'll look twenty." Xylda's voice was filled with sadness,

"Then I'll just have to finish his work once we save the world."

"Are you going to tell the others? About the apocalypse?"

"No."

"Why not?" Xylda was confused, surely their siblings could help, "They could…"

"Because they fail."

Xylda's eyes widened, turning around to face him she looked at the tears he began to shed, "I found all of you. Your bodies. You were together trying to stop whoever it was that ends the world." Xylda wiped away his tears and straddled him, then pulled his head to her chest, to rest against her heart. She couldn't imagine how painful that must have been for him, find the bodies of his grown up siblings after only just seeing them when they were thirteen.

"How do you know that?"

"Luthor was clutching something in his dead hand. A prosthetic eye, it's in my jacket. He must've ripped it out of their head right before he went down."

"Whose head?"

"Like I said I don't know."

"If it's a prosthetic then it has a serial number. We can find out who it belongs to."

"Tomorrow."

"I traveled around to try and find the right equation. I found whatever library I could and when I exhausted them I moved onto the next, and then the next and then the next one. And that's how she found me."

"Who?"

"She's called the Handler. My former employer. She sent the men tonight to stop me from stopping the apocalypse."

"Why wouldn't she want you to stop it?"

"She works for an organization called the Commission. They're tasked with the preservation of the time continuum, through manipulations and removals. Sometimes people make choices that alter time, and when that happens they dispatch an agent to eliminate the threat. She found me to offer me a job, for five years of service I could retire at any time or place I chose, I accepted and they turned me into the perfect instrument for rehabilitation of the time continuum. Or 'corrections' as they called them. I wasn't the only one. There are others like me. Beings out of time, fractured, extracted from the lives that they knew. I don't know how they got there, but I do know that none of them were as good as me. They didn't realize it, but I was biding my time, trying to figure out the right equation so I could get back. If I could just get back, I knew I could stop the apocalypse. Save the world. So I broke my contract."

"So you were a hitman."

"Yes."

"They won't take that well, especially Luther he'd just call you a murderer."

"Well, Luther needs to grow up. There are no bad guys or good guys. Just people going about their lives."

"Tomorrow we'll go to the eye's distributor, get a name, and then save the world. Cause if you think I'm gonna let you do this by yourself, your crazier than I thought."

Five smiled at the declaration, "I'm not really getting a choice in the matter am I?" Xylda shook her head.

"No, now come on. Help me wash my scales and then we can go to bed." Five gave her a leer, "No funny business. Now grab the soap and washcloth." Five grabbed both from their holder and soaped up the wash cloth, "And we'll see about getting you different clothes, no one is going to take your seriously if you walk around in a school boy uniform."

"Whatever you say, dear." he snarked

"Old man."

**Time Jump**

"This isn't going to work."

"Yes, it will." Five gave Xylda a disgruntled face for her negativity, but she simply sighed in exasperation.

Xylda had awoken to Five asleep on her chest, his ear over her heart and his arms around her. She was surprised because they had gone asleep with Five spooning her, she hated to sleep on her back she rested better on her side. She had always found comfort and peace within Five's arms, and it would seem that that was no different in sleep. As soon as she stirred he awoke with a start rolling off of her, grabbing a knife off her nightstand and landing in a crouch, all in one fluid motion. This impressive act was less due to the fact that he was only wearing one of her oversized sleep shirts and nothing else, his eyes were wild and his lips formed a snarl. Xylda did not move until his eyes became left cloudy, when they did they focused on her only to widen in horror at his action and he dropped the knife, dropped onto his ass and wrapped his arms around himself. Xylda got off the bed slowly, wearing only a sleep shirt and panties she got to her knees and moved to him, she did not touch him though. Five kept his head bowed on his crossed arms taking deep breaths to calm himself, and Xylda waited until he lifted his head to meet her eyes before wrapping herself around him.

Five returned the gesture as Xylda whispered soothing words into his ears, "_Your Safe.", "You came back to me.", "I love you Number Five."_ and on and on she spoke, until he calmed down and kissed her. They sat for a moment, neither speaking, until Five stood up and offered her a hand, she didn't ask him about what had happened as they dressed, he wouldn't tell her until he was ready so she would wait for him.

They taken her motorcycle this time, Xylda lending Five her spare helmet, and now the two were in the elevator of MeriTech labs, the makers of the prosthetic eye Five had retrieved from Luther's and Five were in an elevator of a MeriTech lab on their way up to the floor that dealt with the distribution of Prosthetics. Five was dressed in the Umbrella Academy uniform again despite her protest, _We don't have time, the quicker we get a name the quicker we can end the apocalypse. And then I can worry about what I'm wearing._ She had offered some of her clothes for him to wear, they were boys clothes she had bought when she first started being a bail bonds agent. But he refused, he preferred more "respectable" clothing for himself, she relented for the time, only because she knew that he wouldn't listen until she was proven right. _Somethings will never change_. Xylda was wearing a pair of crimson jeans tucked into her military combat boots, with a black v-neck tucked into the front of her jeans, an open black zip-up hoodie and her fingerless gloves. She had put in her brown contacts despite Five's protests, he hated them and she made a note to hide them, so he wouldn't throw them away when she wasn't looking.

"No, it won't. We look like we're thirteen, no adult is going to give information to two thirteen year olds just because we ask. If we wait until the building closes then we can just break into their files and get the name."

"We already lost a day, we need to get the name as quickly as possible. And if not I'll persuade them." Five argued.

"Yeah, and how exactly are we supposed to save the world from inside a jail cell."

Before Five could reply the elevator dinged signalling their arrival, the doors opened up to a bright white floor with the reception desk seated with its back to the floor to ceiling windows that showcased the cityscape. A man in a lab coat talked with a man with a crutch and missing leg walked through the reception area, the secretary gave Xylda and Five a curious glance, but it was another man in a white lab coat that approached them.

"Uh, can I help you?" he asked slowly approaching the two 'children.'

Five held up the eye, "I need to know who this belongs to."

"Where did you get that?" the man questioned.

"What do you care?" At the man's furrowed brow Xylda elbowed Five's side, "I...I found it… at a playground, actually. Uh, must have just... "he clicked his tongue, "...popped out. I want to return it to its rightful owner."

"Oh… what a thoughtful young man." said the secretary.

"_Not that young_." mumbled Xylda trying to stifling her snickers behind a gloved hand.

"Yeah. Look up the name for me, will ya?" was Five's rude reply to the secretary, said secretary was taken aback at his tone.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but patient records are strictly confidential. That means I can't tell you -"

"Yeah, I know what it means."

"But I'll tell you what I can do. I will take the eye off your hands and return it to the owner. I'm sure he or she will be very grateful, so if I can just -" the man made to take the eye but Five pulled it away and met his eyes

"Yeah, your not touching this eye."

"Now, you listen here, young man -"

_Oh, no._

Five grabbed the man's collar and yanked his face down to his level, "No! You listen to me, asshole." _This will not end well,_ thought Xylda as she saw the secretary's hand go for the phone, "I've come a long way for this, through some shit your pea brain couldn't even comprehend, so just give me the information I need, and I'll be on my merry way. And if you call me 'young man' one more time, I'm gonna put your head through that damn wall."

"Okay!" said Xylda loudly, clapping her hands together and gently prying Fives hands away from the man's clothes. Five glared at the man unnerving him, "What my brother means to say is, we feel that we should make sure the eye gets back to the right person, and no offense, but for a big company that could take a long time. So we would like the name so we can do it ourselves and save you the paperwork." Xylda gave the man and the secretary an innocent smile, making use of the fact that she still looked like a child to her advantage, even making her voice take on a sweeter tone, she ignored the look Five gave her when she called him her brother, he hated it when she called him that.

The man righted his clothes and glared at Five before turning his attention to Xylda, "I'm sorry, but I can not give patient information to a child. If you come back with your parents then we can see about contacting the owner here."

Xylda gave the man a sweet smile, "Okie Dokie then, we'll come back with our dad when he gets off work. Come on brother." Xylda gave the nervous secretary a smile before grabbing Five's arm and pulled him back to the elevators.

Once back in the elevator Xylda couldn't help but say, "I told you so."

"Shut up." he grumbled, pissed that they hadn't gotten the name and that he was treated like a child.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now we go back to the house and talk to Klaus." he said

Xylda's eyebrows rose incredulously, "Are you serious?"

"Well, I don't think bringing Pogo would work out well."

"And you think pretending Klaus is our father will?" she asked.

"You were the one who said we'd come back with our dad. You got a better choice?"

Xylda thought for a moment, there were a lot of people who owed her favors, but all of them would ask to many questions, so she sighed and admitted, "No."

**Time Jump**

Vanya found Five and Xylda in his room, Xylda smiled and waved at her sister. Vanya gave a small wave but focused on Five, "Hey, um, Five…" Five looked at Vanya quizzically, "... I'm sorry about last night. I was dismissive, and… I- I guess I didn't know how to process what you were saying. And I still can't, to be honest."

"Maybe you were right to be dismissive. Maybe it wasn't real after all. It felt real. Well… like you said the old man did say time travel could contaminate the mind."

Vanya gave him a bewildered look, But I thought Xylda-"

"I was wrong Vanya. So much was happening yesterday that I could have easily thought I saw something in the mass." Vanya accepted the excuse easily, Xylda hated lying to Vanya. She could lie to all of her siblings easily, except Five, Ben and Vanya, she could never lie to them.

"Then maybe I'm not the right person for you to talk to. Look, I used to see someone. A therapist. I could give you her information."

"Thanks, but… I think I'm just gonna get some rest. It's been a long time since I've had a good sleep." he said, Xylda thought that they saved the world she and Vanya could return to the subject of a psychiatrist.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." Vanya left the two alone in the room, or so she thought. Klaus burst out of the wardrobe,

"That's so… touching, all that stuff about family and Dad and time. Wow!" Xylda shushed him.

"Would you shut up? She'll hear you." said Five irritated already with Klaus's antics.

"I'm moist."

"I thought I told you to put on something professional looking." said Five

"You did." said Xylda eyeing Klaus's outfit.

Klaus looked down at his clothes and pouted, "What? This is my nicest outfit."

Five looked him up and down before sighing, "We'll raid the old man's closet."

"Whatever, as long as I get paid."

"When the job is done." The three made their way to their Dad's room.

"What's our cover story?" he asked

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, was I, really young when I had you? Like, 16? Like, young and… terribly misguided?"

"Sure."

"Your mother, that slut. Whoever she was. We met at...the disco." Klaus began chuckling, "Remember that. Oh, my god, the sex was amazing"

"What a disturbing glimpse into that thing you call a brain."

"Don't make me put you in time-out." he scolded

"Ignore him Klaus, I think it's a great story. What happened to the slut?"

Klaus smiled at her indulgence, "Don't know don't care, but last I heard she was overweight and married to a plumber named Bubba." Xylda giggled at her brother's antics and the two followed Five to their Dad's room.

**Time Jump**

"Like I said to your kids earlier, any information about the prosthetics we build is strictly confidential. Without the client's consent, I simply can't help you." said the Doctor

"Well, we can't get consent if you don't give us a name." ground out Five.

"Well, that's not my problem."

"But you said if we brought our dad, you would help us get into contact with the owner." pointed out Xylda.

Klaus gasped dramatically, "Lying to children. To my children. You should be ashamed of yourself." Five and Xylda ignored him.

"Sorry. Now there's really nothing more I can do, so -"

"And what about _my_ consent." said Klaus.

"Excuse me?"

"Who gave you permission… to lay your hands... on my son."

"What?" asked both Five and the Doctor.

"You heard me."

"I didn't touch your son."

"Oh, really? Well, then how did he get that swollen lip, then?"

"He doesn't have a swollen-" Klaus got up from his seat and punched Five soundly in the face, Xylda's jaw dropped at the action.

Klaus put his hands on the desk and leaned in towards the Doctor, "I want it. Name, please. Now." Five glared at his brother in confusion.

"You're crazy."

"You got no idea." Klaus picked up the snowglobe on the desk, " 'Peace on Earth'. That's so sweet." Klaus slammed the glass dome of the globe onto his head, the glass broke against his scalp and the water splashed on the desk, floor and drenched his shoulders. Klaus bent over a little and groaned in pain, "God, that hurt!"

The Doctor grabbed his desk phone and dialed, "I'm calling secur -" Klaus grabbed the phone out of his hand, "What are you doing?"

Klaus spoke with a mockingly distressed voice, "There's been an assault...in Mr. Big's office, and we need security, now. Schnell!" Klaus dropped the receiver onto the desk unceremoniously. "Now, here's what's gonna happen, Grant."

"Its... Lance."

"In about 60 seconds, two security guards are gonna burst through that door, and they're gonna see a whole lot of blood," Five and Xylda gave Klaus incredulous smirks at his ingenuity, "... and they're gonna wonder 'What the hell happened?' And we're gonna tell them that _you_… beat the shit out of us." Klaus stopped leaning on his desk and straightened, "You're going to do great in prison, Grant. Trust me, I've been there. Little piece of chicken like you. Oh, my god, you're gonna get passed around like a…" Klaus swiveled his hips for emphasis, "You're just- You're gonna do great. That's all I'm saying." Klaus smiled at the Doctor, with blood dripping down his right temple and glass in his hair.

"Jesus, you are a real sick bastard." said Lance

"Thank you." Klaus spit out some shards of glass, Five turned to the Doctor expectantly. Lance got up and ushered the three crazy people to their file room, people gave them a wide berth at Klaus's bloody and wet appearance. Xylda gave them happy smiles with one arm looped through Fives as they walked, but other than that they had no trouble. Five let him read the serial number off of the eye, but didn't let him have it.

Finding the right cabinet, Lance searched through the drawer before pulling out a file, he gave Klaus a nervous look when he perched on the top of the cabinet, but after reading the file he said, "Oh, that's strange."

"What?" demanded Five

"Uh, the eye. It hasn't been purchased by a client yet."

Klaus jumped off the cabinet to circle Lance and read over his shoulder, "What? What do you mean?"

"Well, uh, our logs say that the eye with that serial number… This can't be right. It hasn't even been manufactured yet. Where did you get that eye?"

Klaus gave Five an equally questioning look as the Doctor. Five didn't answer he just left pulling Xylda along with him and Klaus smoothly followed his siblings, but not before giving the Doctor a manic smile. When the doors closed on their elevator car, Xylda coaxed Klaus's head down so she could inspect it, she brushed all the glass out of his hair and looked at the cut.

"It isn't bad. You won't need stitches."

"Can't you just heal it?" asked Klaus. Xylda shrugged and transformed her tongue to lick the wound, just as she had done for Five last night. A few licks and the wound was gone, she left the blood though. She let him go and he proceeded to check it in the reflected walls of the elevator. "Thanks sis."

"Your welcome. Come here Five." Xylda turned to Five and pulled his face closer to hers, aware of Klaus watching them she simply licked the wound on his lower lip, the wound closed quickly, but not before Five moaned a little at the sensation. Xylda blushed, dropping Five's face she looked to Klaus who had a shit eating grin on his face.

**Outside MeriTech**

"I was pretty good though, right? 'Yeah. What about _my_ consent, bitch?'" Klaus chuckled

"Klaus, it doesn't matter."

"What? What? What's the big deal with this eye, anyway?"

"There is someone out there who's going to lose an eye in the next seven days. They're gonna bring about the end of life on this Earth as we know it."

Klaus watch Five walk past him, "Yeah, can I get that 20 bucks, like, now, or what?"

"Your 20 bucks?" asked Five incredulously,

"Yeah, my 20 bucks."

"Oh, Klaus." said Xylda tiredly

"What?" he asked his sister,

"The apocalypse is coming, and all you can think about is getting high?"

"Five!" Xylda scolded,

They both ignored Xylda, "Well, I'm also quite hungry. Tummy's a-rumblin'." Klaus imitated a growling stomach.

"You're useless. You're all useless!"

"Oh, come on. You need to lighten up, old man."

"Hey!" Five gave Xylda a sheepish look for calling her useless and took a seat next to her on the buildings steps.

"Hey, you know, I've just now realized why you're so uptight. You must be horny as hell! All those years by yourself. It's gotta screw with your head, being alone." Klaus laughed, but stopped once he noticed the blushes on both his siblings faces. His jaw dropped, "Oh, my god!" Klaus looked between his siblings a hand coming to cover his mouth as he gasped, "No fucking way, you two finally bumped uglies?"

"KLAUS!" they both yelled

"Oh, my god! You did, wait… last night when you two left, that wasn't for coffee it was for sex." he began laughing again.

"That isn't what happened Klaus." tried Five

"No, it makes sense. I mean Xylda you look like a thirteen year old so without turning to pedophiles or turning into one yourself you've been a virgin for seventeen years!" Noticing her shy expression, Klaus's eyes widened, "You weren't a virgin when we actually were thirteen! Oh, my god!"

"That's enough Klaus."

"What? I'm not mad. If anything I'm happy, I was always worried that you would die a virgin sis, but now it seems I don't have to worry. Wait, did you tell him about Victor?"

"Klaus, shut up!" seethed Xylda, but Five had caught the name.

"Whose Victor?" he asked

"Whose Delores?" she shot back, Five's eyes widened at her harsh tone and Xylda winced and gave him an apologetic look of her own.

"Yeah. Whose Delores?" asked Klaus.

Five sighed, "Well… I wasn't alone."

"Oh? Pray tell." said Klaus taking a seat on Fives other side.

"Delores and I were together for over 30 years." Xylda frowned, Five took her right hand in his left to soothe her, but it didn't help.

"Thirty years? Oh, wow!" chuckled Klaus, "God, the longest I've been with someone was… I don't know, I don't know three weeks. And that's only because I was so tired of looking for a place to sleep." Five spatial walked himself and Xylda into a taxi, the driver jumped.

"Don't stop. Just keep going." Five saluted to Klaus as the taxi drove by, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, what about my money?"

"I'll pay you later!" yelled Xylda out the window.

Five told the taxi driver, "Gimbel Brothers department store."

"Please." added Xylda at the disgruntled look the driver gave Five, "What's there?"

"I think it's time you met Delores." he said, settling down into the taxi seat.

Xylda eyed him for a moment before doing the same, "So whose Victor?" he asked after a while.

Xylda sighed, "Are we really doing this?"

"Yes. Now who is he? An ex?"

She scoffed, "Only in his dreams. He's my stalker, he wants to be my partner."

"Partner."

"Yeah, for jobs. He thinks that he's the perfect partner for me and is constantly trying to prove it. He sent me a head on Valentines day with flowers and chocolates." The cab driver eyed the two weird kids in his backseat wearily.

"Sounds… Romantic." deadpanned Five.

"There was a card too, explained that it was some guy who wanted to get back at me for catching his brother. He kept it on ice so he could send it to me on Valentines day. Get this the card read, 'Partners watch each others backs.'"

"And you told Klaus?"

"No. Klaus was staying at my place when I got it. Otherwise I wouldn't have told him, the last thing I want is Diego or Luther finding out. Or god forbid Allison. And all Vanya knows is that he's my stalker. It would be a disaster."

"How'd you two meet?"

"It doesn't matter, he's a creep. End of story." Xylda pulled a small compact mirror out of her pocket and handed it to Five, "Could you hold this please? I need both my hands to get my contacts out." Five held the open mirror steady for her as she removed the brown contacts.

"I told you. You don't need them, your eyes are beautiful. You shouldn't hide them." Once they were out Xylda took back the mirror and returned it to her pocket. She then cuddled close to Five, leaning her head on his shoulder, in response Five put his right arm around her, the rest of the trip passed in comfortable silence. The department store was on the other side of town, the sky grew darker the closer they got before it began to rain. Reaching the store parking lot was empty,

"You kids sure this is the place?" asked the driver, eyeing the dark parking lot and obviously closed store.

"Yes." Five spatial walked out of the taxi stunning the driver Xylda sighed at his antics,

"How much do I owe you?"

The driver met her eyes and his widened, he took a second before looking away and waving her off, "Let's make a deal you never ride in my taxi again and we'll call it even." Xylda shrugged and exited the taxi, which quickly drove away,

"What a strange man."

Xylda joined Five in front of the closed doors, he wrapped an arm around her waist and spatial walked them both inside. Apart from some display lights and the exit signs the place was dark, Xylda had no trouble seeing, but Five grabbed a flashlight from a display.

"So why is Delores in a closed store?"

"You'll see." Xylda sighed and followed him to the women's department. She watched as she checked all the mannequins on display, before coming to a stop in front of three displayed on three squares, the center one higher than the other two, "Delores. It's good to see you."

Five approached the mannequin with long brownish hair, a long sleeved spotted blouse and pencil skirt. _Well, looks like Klaus was right. Being alone really screwed with his head._ _But who am I to judge, at least it's not another real girl, I can share with an inanimate object, that helped him when I couldn't._ She stepped forward, Five was gazing up at the mannequin, "Hello Delores. It's very nice to meet you, thank you for helping Five get back to me and our family."

Five smiled at the greeting, "Delores this is Number Eight the one I told you about. Her name is Xylda, Mom chose the names based on where we were born, and Xylda was born in Romania. It's been a rough couple of days."

Xylda tensed suddenly and sniffed the air, "Someones here." she whispered, "A man and a woman." Fives eyes widened, and before he could say anything said man and woman came around a corner wearing cartoon masks, one carrying an automatic the other a shotgun.

"No!" yelled Five as they raised the guns and opened fire. Five and Xylda dropped to the ground and scrambled behind some clothes racks out of sight. Looking around the side of the rack Five got a good look at the advancing pair, "Oh, shit! It's them."

"You know these psycho's?" questioned Xylda as bullets whizzed by over their heads, her tail and talons already out, her red eyes glowing brightly in the dark. Five made to get Delores, but Xylda wrapped her tail around him and yanked him back. "I'll get Delores, if I'm shot I'll heal. Start heading for the exit." she pulled a knife from her boot and handed it to Five.

Once he had a hold of it Xylda unwrapped her tail from his waist and rolled from their cover to the mannequins. Delores had been hit, knocking her top half off her destroyed bottom half and had lost her right arm. _Well, it's better than nothing._ Grabbing the undamaged half Xylda rolled to the racks opposite from where she and Five had taken cover. "There's somebody with him!" Yelled the woman, having seen Xylda roll out to grab Delores and retake cover. Looking back over she made eye contact with Five, nodding her head they both took off in opposite directions.

The one carrying the automatic followed Five, spatial walked to get some distance, between them. "Did you see that?" It was the woman carrying the automatic.

"You said he was special. So now what?"

"You start over there, I'll go to the other end. Meet in the middle. Shoot anything that moves."

"What about the other one?"

"We kill Number Five frst then we deal with witnesses." _Fat chance lady._

Five spatial walked to the woman, quickly slashing at her arm, before disappearing, the man saw him and fired in his direction. _Idiot shotguns have no accuracy at long distances._ Thought Xylda hearing the shots as she made her way out of the store, she carried Delores with her tail to better maneuver around the racks quickly. Her creature was screaming at her to take control and save Five, but Xylda fought it back, Five was more than capable of taking care of himself, he wouldn't let some idiots in ridiculous masks kill him. _Especially when he knows I'll bring him back just to kill him myself._

Xylda heard the sirens before the others, _Shit_. Xylda changed course, heading instead to the front of the store. Seeing some green canvas duffle bags she grabbed one and placed Delores inside, then took off towards the two, Delores and duffle wrapped in her tail. She moved quietly on all fours behind the two's back as they readied their shots, looking up she spotted a vent large enough for her, pulling up her hood she crouched down tensing her leg muscles and pulling Delores and her tail in close "Hey, assholes!" as soon as the last syllable left her mouth she launched herself up, easily reaching the vent cover, the strength of her launch allowing her to break the cover. She latched onto the inside and pulled herself in as the two opened fire, as she crawled away on of the automatic rounds hit her leg, she grunted in pain but kept moving. Finally the others could not only hear the sirens, but see the police lights outside. The two turned to see the cars come to a stop, and that Five was gone.

"That bastard jumped again. And what was that other one?" asked the man

"Come on, let's go." said the woman

Hearing them walk away Xylda moved back to the opening she had jumped through, she saw Five behind a checkout counter and waved her hand to get his attention. Five was sweating, and panting hard, in his sitting position, when he met her eyes his eyes were wild, Xylda looked to where the pair had gone and didn't see them. So she dropped from the vent, not making enough sound to get the pairs attention and moved to Fives position with Delores in tow. Leaping over the counter she landed in front of Five in a crouch, "Come on! We got to go."

It took a moment for Fives eyes to meet hers again, "I can't spatial walk."

"What!"

"Something isn't right." Xylda absorbed that piece of information and then grabbed Fives arm, "Come on." She pulled him to his feet and dragged him in the exit opposite of where the two gunmen had left.

"Did you get…" Xylda held up her tail and the green canvas duffle bag it held.

"I got her. She's fine, but we won't be if the cops see us." Five nodded his head nad the two made their way to the exit and out into the rain.

**Time Jump**

By the time the two hailed another taxi Xylda had relaxed enough to retract her scales, talons and tail, and gave Five the Delores filled duffle bag. Five gave him the academy's address and Xylda didn't complain. She still had to get her bike back, _Hopefully, Diego didn't borrow it_. _Again._

"Thank you for grabbing her." said Five holding the bag in his lap.

Xylda gave him a smile, "Of course. She means a lot to you, I couldn't leave her knowing that. I figured I could share you with her, just as long as she stays out of certain activities I don't mind. Even if you are a freak." Xylda gave a playful smirk at the last bit, nudging his side with her shoulder.

Five smiled, "Really." The look Five gave her was nothing short of awe, the look making her shift uncomfortably.

"Love. It makes you do some weird shit." she said.

The two made quite the pair in the back of the taxi. Both drenched from the rain, looking like drowned cats, Xylda had left her hood up, it and the rest of her clothes covered in plaster from the vent when the two gunmen had shot at her and let Five address the driver. _No need to lose another taxi before we get there._ Just like before Xylda cuddled up to Fives side for the ride, and when they go to the academy she gave the money to Five to pay the driver. They made their way upstairs to Fives old room, Allison and Luther were just leaving the bed room corridor and Allison spotted the pair.

"Guys? What the hell happened to you two?" she asked noticing their disheveled appearances.

"Are you okay? Can we help?" asked Luther reaching for Five.

Five grabbed the outstretched arm by the wrist, Xylda tensed behind Five Allison raising her eyebrows at the two of them. "There's nothing you can do. There's nothing any of you can do." Luther looked like he wanted to say something but Five shoved away his hand and went to his room, Xylda covering his back.

"Xylda." Xylda ignored Luther as she followed Five to his room, she closed and locked the door behind her. Five was on his bed Delores layed out beside him, still in the duffle bag.

Sniffing the air, Xylda caught a distinct smell, "Were you hit?"

"Yes." Fives voice was quiet, and his head was bowed. His shoulders began shaking and Xylda could smell the salt of his tears, she moved down onto her knees in front of him, she lifted his face with one hand and wiped his tears away with the other.

"I was too. Ruined one of my favorite pairs of jeans, by the way. Do you still have my knife?" Five nodded his head, his hand shook as he produced it and handed it to her. She accepted it and placed it back into her boot, changing her mind she took her boots off, then her socks. Once those were off she did the same for Five, then she stood up to unzip her pants, then she removed her shirt and fingerless gloves, she kept her underwear and bra on. She coaxed Five to stand up and helped him out of his pants, jacket, sweater vest, dress shirt and undershirt. Five sat back down on the end of the bed, looking at her leg Five saw the dried black blood, but no wound.

"Your legs okay."

Looking down Xylda moved her leg a little, "Yeah, but your arm is a whole other matter, let me fix that and then we can get some shut eye."

Five gave her bra a pointed look, "Since when do you sleep in your panties, let alone a bra?"

Xylda smirked, "Once I've fixed your arm, again I might add. Then you can take them off for me." Five returned her smirk and shimmied up the bed to rest against the headboard, he watched Xylda crawl across the bed to him her tail emerging and swishing behind her, making her seem more animalistic in her approach, her legs and tangling with his as she sat beside him. She examined the bleeding arm, "I'm sorry I didn't notice in the taxi. The rain dulled the scent of your blood." Five just shrugged, but then he winced when the torn skin pulled, frowning Xylda opened her jaw and let her tongue slither out to lick the wound. Five sighed as she worked, he liked the feel of her tongue running over his skin, but he was too exhausted from the shoot out to act on it, and judging by the look on Xylda's face she wouldn't be upset. When the warmth faded from his arm Five got himself and Xylda under the covers, reaching around her back Five fiddled with the bra hook for a few seconds before it came undone. He pulled the fabric off her and to the other side of the room, he moved his hand from her back to her breasts, palming her right breast briefly, causing a purr/moan to leave Xyldas lips, before moving down her side to her hip, feeling the fabric he bunched it in his hand and yanked.

"Seriously?" questioned Xylda with an irritated sigh.

"Too tired to get them off the right way." he grumbled out snuggling into her, his head dropping down into her neck.

"But obviously not too tired to rip then off like a Visgoth." stated Xylda clearly irritated.

"You liked it." he mumbled

Xylda rolled her eyes, relaxing she let her scales, and talons appear, her skin taking on a familiar ghostly complexion and her veins becoming violent lines across her skin and her lips turning black. She put her arms around Five and used her tail to pull the blankets up higher, it wasn't long before they shifted, Five moving to be on top of Xylda, lying down so that he could rest his ear on her heart. Xylda sighed at the familiar pressure, one hand going into his hair to run her talons through the short strands, the other going to his back to run up and down his spine.

Both were unaware of their siblings Allison and Luther who had watched the interaction over the security cameras.

**End of Chapter 2: "Run Boy Run"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** What if Reginald adopted 8 children and not 7? What if number 8 could take on a monstrous form? What if she didn't age at the same rate as the others and still looked to be thirteen? And what if she left being a hero and became something else? This is based on the Netflix series.

**Previously:** _Both were unaware of their siblings Allison and Luther who had watched the interaction over the security cameras._

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC. I also want to remind everyone reading this, that while Five and Xylda may look thirteen they are actually 58 and 30 respectively.

"**Extra Ordinary"**

**!Warning Lemon!**

Five woke up first, the next morning, his head comfortably pillowed on Xylda's breasts, again. He blinked the sleep from his eyes to look at the clock on his bedside table, 5:30 am, sighing he sat up, and straddled Xylda, he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, a habit he picked up in the future. You only have so many hours of daylight when there is no power grid, so he couldn't afford to waste any of it. She shifted a little still asleep, her tail curling a little tighter around his waist, one arm was bent by her head while the other was splayed out to her side and her short hair was fanned out around her.

Staring at her sleeping form Five thought about how much he had missed her, for forty-five years all he had were memories; memories of how she felt in his arms, of how her skin felt when she let her true self shine through, of her smile, of her laugh, and the taste of her lips. His fingertips lightly traced the black veins on her pale breasts, he couldn't help but smile when she sighed in reaction to his touch, her ribs vibrating slightly with her purring as his hands became more bold. He squeezed both breasts, his thumbs and forefingers going to her pebbled nipples, tweaking them, the act pulling a groan from her black lips, the noise drew his eyes from her chest to settle on her lips. Five watched as she bit her lip in her sleep, he groaned at the sight of her long forked tongue slipping out to lick them, deciding to indulge himself he bent down and kissed them. Her arms came around his shoulders as he deepened the kiss, his tongue chasing hers. As the kiss continued Five felt Xylda's tail pull down his boxers, causing him to smirk into the kiss. Feeling the smirk Xylda raised her hips to rub against Five's morning wood, Five hissed at the friction, breaking the kiss.

Five looked into her eyes, still a little bleary with sleep, then brushed Xylda's hair off her forehead tenderly, "You know what the worst part about being alone was?" Xylda shook her head slowly waking up, "The memories. I could remember what it was like to touch another person, how it felt when someone would talk to me, I never thought I would hate the sound of my own voice." Xylda looked at Five sadly, placing her right scale and talon covered hand on his left cheek, he closed his eyes at the contact and leaned into the touch. He turned his head to kiss the palm. "It hurt the most when I remembered you; how you felt in my arms, the feel of your skin, your scales, the way you would wrap your tail around my waist just to keep me close. The way you would cuddle against me whenever we sat together." Five shuddered a little as he suppressed his tears. "Then I would realize that all I would have for the rest of my life were those memories and nothing else."

Xylda moved the hand on his cheek to the back of his neck, "I'm here now. I'm not a memory, your back, your not there. You came back to me, to our family, and I won't lose you again." Five leaned down and kissed her again, his forearms moving to either side of her head to support himself as he hovered over her, Xylda wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down on top of her. Five hissed in pleasure as the scales on her shins scratched against the flesh of his hips, he kissed down her neck and bit her shoulder, her hips bucked hard, her core sliding along his hardness. They gasped at the sensation, Five soothed the bite with his tongue and began grinding down against her core, seeking to feel that friction again, both were panting hard when Xyldas hand slipped between them to grab him. He bucked into her hand, his breaths becoming shallow the puffs of air against her neck making her shiver, as she began to pump him, the scales on her palm only adding to his pleasure. Feeling how embarrassingly close he was he stopped her,

"Stop." he gasped out against her neck, her hand stopped but still held him, "You first, I don't want to hurt you." Xylda smiled at his thoughtfulness, but she knew that they didn't have a lot of time before someone would come knocking, so she pulled Fives head down to hers so she could place her lips next to his left ear

"I have been thinking about this for seventeen years Five. I may look thirteen, but for me puberty was a long time ago. You honestly believe I didn't touch myself? Didn't play with myself while thinking of you?" Five shuddered against her, his fists clenching the sheets by her head as the timber of her voice dipped, becoming more intimate. "I've been wet for seventeen years. I would have thought you realized that the first night, when you finally took my virginity." Five shuddered at the memory of finally having sex with Xylda, the experience was even greater for him when he felt her barrier break, knowing that she had saved herself for him almost made him cum on the spot. She didn't even know that he had been stuck in the future, he could have been dead or abandoned her, but she still kept that little piece of hope that said he was alive and that he would come back to her. "Take me now or I will tie you down to this bed and make you watch me touch myself in front of you. You wouldn't like not being able to touch me would you?"

Five bit her shoulder again, harder in warning at the threat of not letting him touch her. He knew she wouldn't, she loved it when he touched her just as much as she did, but he wasn't going to take that risk. _Two can play at this game, _"Don't make threats you can't keep Xylda, it makes you look weak." he whispered in her ear. "But I do love the idea, maybe I'll do that once we save the world, tie you down and fuck you into the mattress." Xylda moaned at the idea, Five smirked his hand sliding down to encircle the hand still holding him. He tightened his grip making her grip him harder, "Maybe I'll put you on your knees and play with you. Would you like that?" Five began to pump their fists, "And maybe I'll eat you out afterwards to clean up any mess you made. You made such a mess of them the other night, you just wouldn't stop gushing everywhere for me. But do you know what I think I'll do?" Xylda shook her head her hazy eyes meeting his, "Do you remember when you would strip down and lay on my bed so that I could explore you? You would just lay there, letting me touch you however I liked, let me learn exactly what brought you the most pleasure. I loved how you let me learn every inch of you, and it only made it better when I knew I was going to be the only one that would ever see you like that. And I am aren't I?"

Five stopped pumping himself, Xylda hand having gone slack earlier dropped away, he brought the hand to her face and lifted her chin to meet his eyes, "I'm the only one to ever see you like this?" Xylda nodded her head, the motion was very jerky, "Good. I don't think I'd have the time to kill someone who thought they could get away with touching what's mine." Five kissed her soundly, his hand lowering back to their pelvises to take him in hand and guide him to her entrance. Xylda helped her hand helping him inside her, Five had no problem bottoming out inside her, Xylda on the other hand was a little embarrassed at how riled up he could get her with just his voice. Five moaned loudly at the feeling of her tight walls gripping him, her hips that had earlier gone slack tightened around his waist to pull him closer, if that were possible. Five broke the kiss to meet her eyes and began to pull out to the tip, Xyldas whimpering at the loss of him changed to a strangled moan as he slammed back into her, their flesh slapping together. Five set the pace, pulling back slowly and then slamming home again and again. Xylda moaned under him, begging him to go faster, but Five ignored her choosing instead to savor the feel of her core trying to suck him back in as he pulled out.

After what felt like forever for Xylda Five began to speed up, his thrusts became harder at the increased tempo, Five buried his face in her neck and listened to Xylda as she sung his praises. She told him how good it felt to feel him inside her, how he stretched her and filled her, how her fingers and toys couldn't compare to him. Five reveled in her words, he had thought about this with her for years, he had hundreds of fantasies he wanted to try with her, and he couldn't wait to try them all. Their sounds of pleasure filled the room and Five hoped that the others could hear what he was doing to her, he wanted them to know that Xylda belonged to him, he knew that he was being possessive, but after years of fighting tooth and nail for everything he owned in the future, he liked to keep his things close and well cared for. He wouldn't let Xylda go for anything not again, and he wouldn't let anyone take her from him either.

"Your mine Xylda. Mine to love, mine to fuck, mine to take care of." Five slowed his hips and lifted his head from her neck to look into her eyes, which were currently closed in pleasure. Five examined her face, sweat glistened on her pale and black skin, her panting breaths escaping her open mouth and making her chest heave up and down, he stilled his hips. Xylda whimpered, "Open your eyes and look at me." he commanded, slowly Xylda opened her eyes. Her pupils were blown wide in pleasure, when they met his he could barely make out any of the red, "Say that your mine. Mine to love, to fuck and to care for."

"...Yours. Al- all yours… no one else's." she panted

Five tutted, "That's not what I said. So let's go for something a little simpler. Tell me that you love me, and only me." Five rocked hips hips and then stopped.

"I love you." Five snapped his hips as a reward.

"Again." he demanded.

"I love you. AH!" Five began to thrust his hips again, chasing his end, Xylda thrust her hips to meet his.

They climaxed together, Xylda bit Fives shoulder to muffle her cries, her sharp teeth easily sinking into his flesh and Five did the same, his hips still pumping into her as she tightened around him. Xylda hummed at the warm sensation of his cum inside her, _Thank god Allison helped me get that implant._ Allison had helped Xylda get a birth control implant when she had turned 21, she had told her sister that she didn't want to take any chances, even though she wasn't sleeping with anyone, not that she knew that. Allison happily helped her, using her powers to get a doctor to approve the surgery.

Xylda and Five gripped each other, panting hard, they laid there for a little while to catch their breath, Xylda tracing patterns into Fives back while he kissed her neck and soothed the bite mark. Five frowned when he saw the mark he made fade, "I really hate that."

Xylda giggled, "Sorry. Guess you'll just have to keep making more." She admired her own work, "Do you want me to heal yours?"

Five shook his head, "Not all the way. I wanna feel it."

"Masochist."

"Only for you dear."

**Time Jump**

Xylda and Five cleaned themselves up and got dressed, Five in his uniform and Xylda in the same clothes as yesterday, minus her panties, "You owe me a new pair. Those were not cheap." she complained as he zipped Delores into the canvas back. Seeing the ripped panties on the floor Five scooped them up to examine them. They were black lace with some silk to line the crotch, Five raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't take you for the lingerie type. How did you even get these in your size?"

"I know somebody who makes clothes, has a fondness for me, and desperately wants me to get laid."

"Fondness?" asked Five

"Yes, she and her husband enjoy my company. Their an old Russian couple in their sixties. If we save the world I'll introduce you, they'd be more than happy to make you some clothes up to your standards. Remind me to show you what they gave me on my birthday, you'll like it."

Five leered at her, "Noted, now come on." He headed for the window opening it he got out onto the fire escape.

"Seriously? You know there is a front door."

"Yes, but to get to the door we have to get by siblings who I really don't feel like talking to at the moment."

Xylda sighed and followed him out into the cold air. Hearing a commotion in the alley she looked over the side and spotted Klaus rummaging in the dumpster, _Oh for shits sake, Klaus._

"Damn it, where's dad's stuff? Shut up! I'm trying to find whatever… priceless crap was in that priceless box so that Pogo will get off my ass." Xylda wondered whose spirit Klaus was talking to as she climbed down behind Five.

"I'd ask what your up to, Klaus, but then it occurred to me… I don't care." said Five descending the ladder into the alley, Xylda jumped over the railing, dropping down next to him she eyed their brother.

"Why are you in a dumpster?" she asked.

"Hey! You know there are easier ways out of the house you guys." said Klaus laughing a little.

"This one involved the least amount of talking. Or so I thought."

"Hey, hey, hey, so...You need any more company today? I could, uh… clear my schedule."

"Looks like you've got your hands full." Klaus took a swig from his flask.

"But thank you for the offer Klaus."

"Oh, this? No, no. I can do this whenever. I'm just-" Five and Xylda watched their brother fall back into the dumpster with a clatter.

"You ok?" asked Xylda worried, Five just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I just misplaced something. That's all."

"In a dumpster?" questioned Xylda.

"Oh! Found it! Thank God!" he said sighing in relief, springing back up holding half of a bagel, Xylda cringed watching him take a bite of hit to further prove that that was what he was looking for. "Delicious."

"I'm done funding your drug habit."

"Um, actually that would be me funding it. Since you have no job and therefore no money." pointed out Xylda, Five gave her an exasperated look.

"Come on! You don't-" Five turned away from Klaus and headed down the alley, Xylda gave Klaus an apologetic smile and wave before following. "Maybe I just want to hang out with my sibs. Not you." Xyldas eyes widened a little at the last bit, filing it away for later, Five spotted a man exiting a van marked plumber and snuck over, "Even if you can't love yourself!"

"Bye Klaus! We'll talk later!" shouted Xylda, earning a glare from Five,

"What? You go ahead and steal the plumber van. But I am not leaving my bike here again." To punctuate her point Xylda walked over to her bike still parked in the alley, she sighed in relief seeing it still there, _Thank God._ She pulled out her keys and straddled the bike, "I'll follow." Five looked between her and the van for a minute before deciding to steal the van, it would be better for surveillance. Xylda shrugged, putting on her helmet she started up the bike and followed the van as it pulled out of the alley.

The two made their way back to the MeriTech building, Five parked the van and Xylda parked behind it. Eyeing the spot she saw that it wouldn't be too inconspicuous, looking around she spotted a liquor store, _At least we won't go hungry while we wait._ Xylda opened the passenger door, settling in for what she knew was going to be a long day.

Time passed and the two watched employee's start to arrive to work, Doctor Grant was one of them. Seeing that there target was in the building Xylda decided that now would be a good idea to get them some snacks and drinks for later. "Alright he's inside. I'm going to run to that liquor store and get us something to snack on and something to drink. Any preferences?"

"Something strong." he said not taking his eyes off of the building, spying the duffle bag containing Delores she decided to help a little. Pulling the bag closer she unzipped it and pulled out Delores, Five looked away from the building briefly to see what she was doing, before resuming his watch. Xylda settled Deores between the two seats, making sure that the mannequin wouldn't fall when she got out and closed the door,

"She patted the mannequins head, "Be right back Delores. Keep an eye on him."

"I don't need her to keep an eye on me. Ignore her Delores."

Xyldas shoulders shook with silent laughter as she exited the van and headed for the liquor store.

Five eyed Delores for a second after Xylda got out, he suddenly looked down at her. "I'm not going to get drunk. We're working… yes, it's about the eye thing. This is where it was made. Or… will be made. We just have to wait.

Xylda returned later with some junk food and some liquor. Five raised an eyebrow at her actually getting it, Xylda snorted, "Dude was stoned out of his mind and the cameras were broken, so I just helped myself. I left the money on the counter though."

"Softy."

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and watch brain boy." Xylda put her feet on the dash and leaned her seat back. Five smiled at her relaxed position, and settled down into his own seat, Delores settled comfortably between them.

**Time Jump**

Five drank the liquor by himself, when he offered it to Xylda she declined stating, _One of needs to be able to walk straight._ Xylda had taken a small nap and discovered all the liquor gone, and Five fingering the eye in his right hand as he watched the building intensely.

"Kick it over here!" Xylda looked out the windshield to see three boys playing, laughing and kicking a ball around. They had never played games like that in the academy, Dad would say it was childish and a waste of time, and he wouldn't allow them to play with other children. Not that any of them wanted to, other kids were strange and couldn't handle how they would 'play', she remembered running through the house with Diego on her heels throwing pieces of thin metal instead of knives, to improve his aim hitting a moving target. Or sparring with Luther and Allison, Klaus tried to be somewhat normal, he would play with the spirits of dead children to help them pass on, she and Ben would try to help, but couldn't do much since they couldn't see them like Klaus could. Five preferred to work on his theories in his room and once Dad had given Vanya her violin she would spend all day practicing, sometimes she would drag Five and whatever theory he was working on into her room while she practiced. Vanya would always smile and let them, happy that someone wanted to spend time with her.

Xylda left her memories when Five's breathing started to become labored, looking at him she noticed that his eyes were blank staring out the window and mumbling the word no to himself, _He must be having a Flashback_. Xylda was about to snap him out of it when Luther knocked on her window, the noise startled Five out of his memories his head snapped to Xylda, his eyes looked her over making sure she was alright before going to Luther standing outside watching them.

Xylda reached for his hand, "You back?" Five's eyes were a little wild, but slowly calmed down enough, he squeezed her hand in thanks and to let her know he was better now.

Luther opened the door, Xylda quickly moving into the back taking Delores with her, she was startled to find Klaus back there as well. She was about to ask when the van started to shake as Luther tried to squeeze his large frame inside.

"What are you…" Five gave up on his question as his brother struggled to fit his shoulders through the door.

Once in he shut the door, still panting a little he turned to Five, "You okay?" _Seriously?_

"You shouldn't be… How did you find us?" asked Five.

"Um…" Luther turned as much as he could and pointed to me and Klaus who had migrated to the back of the van with Delores. Five glared at his brother, turning around Xylda could see why, he was hugging Delores.

"Hey, baby… Hey, a little privacy, guys. We're really hitting it off back here."

Five threw something at Klaus, he screamed and held up Delores to shield himself, Xylda quickly took Delores from him and set her down,

"Get out! You can't be here!" yelled Five, _definitely drunk._ "We're in the middle of something." Klaus moved to join Xylda scrunched between the front seats.

"Any luck finding your one-eyed man?" asked Klaus, Xylda slapped his arm

"No." whispered Five, but Luther wasn't going to let it drop

"What's he talkin' about?"

"Does it matter? It's Klaus."

"Hey, don't be mean to Klaus." scolded Xylda, Klaus gave Five a Luther a pitiful look.

Five sighed, "What do you want Luther?"

"Um… So, Grace may have had something to do with Dad's death. So I need you two to come back to the academy, all right? It's important."

" 'It's important.' You have no concept of what's important."

"Hey!"

"Klaus whatever your about to say don't-"

"Did I ever tell you guys about the time I waxed my ass with chocolate pudding?" Five and Luther stared at him blankly, Klaus just laughed, "It was so painful."

"Unfortunately, yes. Please, be quiet and listen, Klaus. Why do you think Mom had something to do with Dad's death?" the last bit was directed to Luther

"What are you still doing here?" asked Luther ignoring Xyldas question. She glared at Luther for dismissing her, _four years on the moon really didn't change him at all. He's still dismissing everyone, but Allison._

"What? I- What? I need an excuse to hang out with my family?" he asked, feigning being hurt,

"We're trying to have a serious conversation." explained Luther

"What, and I'm incapable of being serious? Is that what you're saying?"

"You did just admit to waxing your ass with food."

"Luther's got a point you should get out."

"What?"

"Get out."

"Hold on a second, he doesn't have to leave he just has to be quiet. You can do that can't you Klaus." Xylda tried to defend Klaus, but he just shook his head and got out of the van.

"Fine!" he said slamming the door closed.

"Seriously you guys. That was a dick move, why can't you be nice to him?"

"Because he's an idiot." said Five

"Everyone's an idiot when compared to you Five. He's our brother the least you could do is try and just talk with him like he's a human being."

"What the hell are you two up to?" Luther tried to get his siblings back on track, though Xylda noticed that he hadn't tried to defend his actions towards Klaus.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me. Last I checked, I'm still the leader of this family." Xylda snorted in disdain at that,

"Sorry to be the one to break this to you Luther, but in order to be a leader you actually have to be here. And you have to be able to think for yourself."

Luther glared at her, "Dad put me in charge."

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out." Xylda glared right back at him.

Five looked between the two, wondering what had happened to make them so angry with each other. Xylda was never the friendliest when it came to Luther, but she had never been this hostile, he would ask her later. Right now he needed to get rid of Luther and go back to waiting.

"Well, last time I checked, I'm 28 years older than you."

Luther's jaw clenched at the reminder, "You know what your problem is?"

"I'm really hoping you'll tell me."

"You think your better than us. You always have. Even when we were kids and you…" Luther gestured at Xylda, "... You were always following him around like a loyal lap dog." Xylda growled at Luther baring her teeth,

"Don't call her that!" yelled Five glaring harshly at Luther, Luther looked down ashamed of that last comment,

"I'm sor-"

"Save it." she said, waving off the comment.

"The truth is, you're just as messed up as the rest of us. We're all you have. And you know it."

Five clenched his jaw, "I don't _think_ I'm better than you, Number One." Five's condescending tone when saying 'Number One' was not lost on Luther, "I _know_ I am. I _know_ that we are." Xylda smiled at Five for that, but Luther chuckled, perfectly amused with Five's arrogance. "I've done unimaginable things, things you couldn't even comprehend."

"Right." said Luther not believing Five in the slightest

"Just to get back here and save you all." Five muttered quietly.

Xylda heard, Klaus exclamation of "Whoo!" outside. Leaning to look out the window she saw him running from the liquor store, his arms ladened down with junk food. A man in a security jacket running after him, blowing a whistle. "Hey, bitches!" he yelled when running past the van, drawing Five and Luther from their staring contest.

"You get back here!" yelled the man, Klaus ran into the side of a taxi that had squealed to a stop to keep from hitting Klaus.

"Out of the way ass-hole!"

"Now I'm starting to wonder if that was the wisest decision." said Five watching their brother run down the street.

"Yeah, but you got too admit, he's dedicated." muttered Xylda, hoping Klaus would outrun the man, so she wouldn't have to bail him out of jail again.

"Whatever, just come back to the house. We have to decide what to do about Mom." Luther got out of the van, the act almost taking as long as it did to get inside, the van jostled at the slammed door.

Xylda gave it a minute, before moving into the passenger seat, bringing Delores with her to settle the mannequin back between the two seats. Xylda took his right hand in both of hers, the thumb of her left hand rubbing over his knuckles, "I'm going to go back to the academy." Fives head snapped to look at her so hard she was afraid he hurt himself, "Just to see what's going on with Mom. I'll come back afterwards." she soothed, bringing his hand to her lips, she kissed his knuckles, his gaz returned to the MeriTech building.

"I don't think I'm better than you." he said quietly

"I know."

"Your not my lap dog."

"I know. I'm more of a Gargoyle, a lap Gargoyle."

"Don't do that. Your not some animal, you are so much more and they're all idiots for not seeing that."

"Your the only one who sees me. Always have, always will." Xylda leaned over, letting go of his hand she turned his face to hers and kissed him deeply, elongating her tongue to lick into his mouth. Pulling away she sighed, "Stay safe alright. I'll be back soon."

**Time Jump**

Luther, Diego, Allison, Vanya, Klaus and Xylda sat in the living room, watching the security tape, showing Mom walking away from Dad's seizing body. Xylda had next to Vanya with her tail wrapped around her waist.

"I mean, do you really think Mom would hurt Dad?"

"You haven't been home in a long time Vanya. Maybe you don't know Grace anymore" said Luther

"News flash Luther you've been gone for four years. So if Vanya doesn't know her then neither do you."

"Xylda's right. And even if he was poisoned, it would have shown in the coroner's report." said Diego

"Well, I don't need a report to tell me what I can see with my own eyes. And besides, Xylda told me that it was possible to make a death look natural."

Everyone looked to her, "Yes, certain natural toxins could do it and wouldn't show up on a simple coroners report, not without more thorough tests. But Luther Mom isn't holding a cup, or a syringe or anything that could be used to poison him."

"Maybe all that low gravity in space messed with your vision." said Diego going over to the controls of the monitor, he rewound the tape, "Look closer. Dad has his monical. Mom stands up. Monical's gone."

"Oh, yeah!" said Klaus snacking on something.

"She wasn't poisoning him. She was… taking it. To clean it."

"Then where is it?" questioned Luther, not willing to let this go. "I've searched the house including her things. She doesn't have it."

Diego took a minute to answer, hesitating he said, "That's because I took it from her. After the funeral…"

"You've had the monical this whole time? What the hell, Diego." said Allison, incredulous that Diego would hide something like that from them.

"Give it to me." commanded Luther

"I threw it away,"

That brought Luther up short, "You what?" Allison scoffed

"Look, I knew that if you found it on Mom, you'd lose your shit, just like your doing right now."

"Diego you son of a bitch." said Luther advancing on Diego, who in turn pulled out a knife to defend himself.

"Hey. No, calm down." tried Vanya, but her voice didn't carry over their yelling.

"Why can't you just accept that he died Luther. He wasn't young when he bought us…"

"Adopted." said Luther, still glaring at Diego

Xylda shook her head, "Face reality Luther. Dad bought us and then he branded us. He didn't adopt us, we were never his children. We were his big experiment, a way to show the world how great he was. He didn't treat us well, he hurt us, and now he can't anymore. Why can't you just accept that?" demanded Xylda,

"You go girl!" said Klaus as he gathered some more snacks from behind the bar.

"Shut up, Klaus!" yelled Luther, making Klaus pout

"Don't yell at him!" shouted Xylda

"Everyone just calm down!" everyone stared at Vanya, it was rare for their sister to ever raise her voice, "Look I know Dad wasn't exactly an open book. But I do remember one thing he said. Mom was, well, designed to be a caretaker, but… also as a protector."

"What does that mean?" asked Allison.

"She was programmed to intervene if someone's life was in jeopardy."

"Well, if her hardware is degrading, then… We need to turn her off." said Luther, both Diego and Xylda protested.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. She's not just some vacuum cleaner you can throw in a closet. She feels things, I've seen it!"

"Diego's right. Mom took care of us, she raised us, not Dad. How can you just turn your back on her? And for him of all people? She was the one person who cared about us in this house and you just want to kill her!" Xylda felt her tail leave Vanya, it swayed behind her in agitation as she moved to stand beside Diego.

"She just stood there, and watched our father die."

"I'm with Luther." Xylda snorted at Allison's decalration

"Surprise, surprise."

"Shut up."

Diego and Luther turned to Vanya expectantly, making her nervous, "I- I don't -"

"Yeah, she shouldn't get a vote." said Diego thinking she was about to disagree with him.

"Yes, she should Diego. She was her Mom too." Xylda gave Vanya an encouraging smile, calming her enough to answer,

"I was gonna say that I agree with you."

"Okay. She should get a vote." Xylda growled at Diego, he simply glared at her before turning to Klaus, "What about you, stoner boy? What do you got?" Klaus was leaning against a pillar watching his siblings argue.

"Oh, so, what? You need my help now? Oh, 'Get out of the van, Klaus!' 'Well, welcome back to the van.'" Xylda face palmed.

"What van?" asked Allison

Luther scoffed, "What's it gonna be, Klaus"

"I'm with Diego, because screw you! And if Ben were here, he'd agree with me." Klaus hissed to something, _or someone,_ off to the side, but a part from Xylda he was ignored by his siblings.

"So that's three?"

"Wait."

"To two."

"Vote's not final yet." said Allison earning her a glare from Diego,

"What?"

"Five's not here. The whole family has to vote. We owe each other that much."

"Right."

"No, we should wait." Luther, Allison and Klaus left, leaving Vanya, Diego and Xylda alone in the living room. Watching them leave Diego caught sight of Mom, standing under a doorway watching them. He went over to her, Vanya and Xylda watching him with worried looks,

"Hey. How long have you been here?" Mom's face was so blank it frightened Xylda a little, "You all seem upset. I'll make cookies." the three watched her leave,

"How could Dad let that happen to her? Didn't he care about her at all?" asked Xylda

"No he didn't. Just like he didn't care about any of us."

"Do you ever wonder… All those moments with Mom, the things she said. Like was it her, or was it really Dad?"

Diego and Xylda gave her confused looks, "What are you talking about?" asked Diego.

"Well, he built her. And he programmed her to be a mom, to be our mom. Sometimes when I look at her, I just see him."

"Maybe that was true at first. But she evolved."

"Well, how do you know?"

"Because dad only loved himself."

Xylda and Vanya watched him go up the stairs, Vanya pulled her medication out of her pocket, Xylda wrinkled her nose at their chemical smell. "You still take those? What are they even for?"

Vanya paused at the question. She really didn't know herself, all she remembered was that Dad had told her to take them and she did.

"You want me to take you home? I have to get back and make sure Five hasn't gotten himself killed, and your place is on the way."

Vanya shook her head, "No, I'm gonna stay here. You go make sure Five's still alive." Vanya gave Xylda a small shy smile.

"You sure? I wouldn't be any trouble, I even have my spare helmet with me. Besides I was hoping we could have some girl talk. There have been some…" Xylda blushed, "...developments with." Noticing the grey blush on her cheeks Vanya's eyes widened,

"Wait, did you and Five…" Vanya got her answer when the blush darkened, "Oh, wow. So you and he…" Xylda nodded, "... Oh, wow. Um, I guess we could. I just, you told me about how you two always planned on being together and the promise you made about our eighteenth birthday, but… Let me check and see if I have any lessons and I'll let you know."

Xylda smiled at Vanya, "Alright." she pulled Vanya into a hug, her tail wrapping around her tightly, "Your important to this family Vanya, your voice counts. Remember that." Vanya gladly returned the hug, gripping Xylda tightly.

"I will."

"Good. So I will see you soon, and maybe you can tell me about the guy you smell like."

Xylda pulled out of the hug, but kept her hands on Vanya's shoulders. Vanya blushed brightly at Xyldas tease, Xylda just giggled and turned to leave her tail disappearing up her back.

**Time Jump**

It was dark by the time Xylda rejoined Five in the van. When she opened the door Five brandished a knife, so she held up her hands, "Don't shoot." she teased.

Seeing it was her Five relaxed, she picked Delores up off the seat and placed her between them, and closing the door Xylda leaned over to peck his lips. "So what was so important?" he asked putting the knife down.

"Luther thought that Mom killed Dad." she growled out

Five raised on eyebrow, "Seriously?Actually… come to think of it, I wouldn't blame her, Dad treated her like crap."

"He actually suggested we deactivate her. Thankfully Allison pointed out that we need you there to complete the vote."

"It's not a bad idea." he said surprising her.

"You can't be serious? She's our Mom."

"No she isn't. She's a robot Dad built to take care of us, cause he couldn't be bothered to do it. We're grown ups now we don't need her to take care of us."

"You sure about that. With how Diego and Luther are at each other's throats all the time, it feels like we're children again. But like I told the others we can't just kill her…"

"She's not a real person."

"And yet she was more human than Dad. If her programming is degrading, then we just have to fix it." Five didn't answer, he just continued to watch the building, "Has he come out yet? The place looks closed?"

"No. It's odd, he isn't a grunt, he doesn't need to stay this late. He's up to something. Question is, what?" he sighed, "And as Delores so helpfully pointed out. There are only six days left until the apocalypse and-" Five stopped talking when Doctor Grant finally exited the building, carrying a duffle bag. "There's our guy."

"Well, he didn't have that this morning. Did he pick it up at lunch?"

"No." They both watched him wait on the empty sidewalk, until a car pulled up and stopped, he didn't get in though. He spoke to the driver, loaded the duffle bag inside and accepted a yellow manilla envelope, "What the hell is he up to?"

"It's an exchange. Maybe drugs?"

"Or prosthetics that haven't been recorded as manufactured yet." said Five in realization, "Come on we have to follow him home." Xylda grabbed his arm before he could spatial walk, "What?"

Xylda rolled her eyes, "Put Delores in her bag and we'll both follow. Save your jumps, you exhausted yourself yesterday and couldn't get us out of a shoot out. He's moving on foot, to a car, and I don't think it would be a good idea if two people who look like thirteen year olds get caught with a stolen van. We can take my bike."

Five moved quickly, loading Delores into the bag, while Xylda grabbed her bike

**Unknown to the two, Hazel and Cha-Cha had just arrived at the academy.**

**End of Chapter 3: Extra Ordinary**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** What if Reginald adopted 8 children and not 7? What if number 8 could take on a monstrous form? What if she didn't age at the same rate as the others and still looked to be thirteen? And what if she left being a hero and became something else? This is based on the Netflix series.

**Previously: **_Five moved quickly, loading Delores into the bag, while Xylda grabbed her bike_

_**Unknown to the two, Hazel and Cha-Cha had just arrived at the academy.**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC. I also want to remind everyone reading this, that while Five and Xylda may look thirteen they are actually 58 and 30 respectively.

"**Man on the Moon"**

Five and Xylda followed Doctor Grant to his home, the apartment directly across the street from the Doctor's was currently vacant, with no furniture, and a lot of open space. So Five stole two plush armchairs from a nearby furniture store, while Xylda kept watch, they were a garish green and hurt her eyes, but it didn't matter they weren't keeping them. They planned to watch the apartment in shifts throughout the night, they filled the silence, with chatter. Mainly what he had missed in the years he was gone; Allison's marriage and the birth of his niece Claire, she even showed him a picture she kept in her wallet. Diego's moonlighting, Vanya joining the city orchestra, Klaus going in and out of rehab and Luther's four year mission on the moon. Five in turn talked about what it was like for him, surviving in the post-apocalyptic world, Xylda cried a little when he talked about those lonely years. She couldn't help it, the fact that he survived for forty-five years without human contact, without her, it broke her heart. He held her through her tears, and when she calmed down he told her about his time with the Commission. Those stories made her angry, he explained the training they put him through that made him the best, and it just made her want to eviscerate everything single one of them for what they had done to him.

They sat in silence for a while listening to the loud sounds of the city die down, but not fade completely. Five pulled his armchair as close to the window as he could without being seen from the sidewalk, Xylda placed the backs of the armchairs together so that she could watch the entrances and exits of the apartment.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if you hadn't time jumped that day and you didn't know that the apocalypse was going to happen?" she asked breaking the silence.

"No." The quick reply surprised Xylda, she looked at his back over her shoulder, "Thinking on what could have been wouldn't help me get back. So I focused on finding the right equation, so that I could get back and save the world."

Xylda's face became sad, "And after?" Five was silent, his brow furrowing in confusion, Xylda elaborated, "After we save the world. What will you do with all the time you'll have again?" Five's stunned silence gave Xylda her answer, _He hasn't thought past these eight days_. Pulling her knees onto the chair she turned around to climb over the back of his, feeling her movement he slid forward to give her room. She settled on her knees behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders she buried her nose in his neck, "You don't have to decide now. Once we save the world we'll have time to figure it out. So focus on stopping it." His neck muffled her voice a little, but their close proximity let him hear everything she said. Being so close to his skin Xylda nipped at the flesh of his neck, even going so far as to unbutton his shirt collar to get to some more, Five didn't mind, he even removed the uniforms jacket.

Five hummed contently at the feeling of her lips on his flesh, "A little hard to focus with you distracting me." Xylda just giggled in his ear,

"Just trying to help you relax. You've been so tense, especially after Luther's visit. That really upset you didn't it?" She felt his shoulders tense, so she began to purr, knowing how much he liked the sound. It helped, but Five clenched his fists on the arms of the chair as he thought of the 'conversation' with their brother.

"He has no idea what is going to happen in six days time…"

"Because you said to leave them out of it."

"... And he has no right to talk about you like that, like your some sort of animal. That's all they ever saw you as, just an animal to take hits for them, and to heal them whenever they'd scrap their knees."

"He was sorry Five. As soon as he said it, I could see the regret in his eyes. And your trying to change the subject. Why won't you ask the others for help?"

Five sighed and leaned back into her, "I can't. They fail, I can't make them help when I know how it's going to end for them."

"What about me? You're letting me help."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"I'm being selfish. I know that keeping you out of this would be safer for you, but knowing that your here and not with me would have been too painful."

"Wow." said Xylda, touched by that little declaration

"What?"

"Nothing… It's just when we were kids you always held back a little with how you felt about me, emotionally anyway. You never had trouble showing me how you felt physically, still don't, but now you're almost romantic. For you anyway."

Five smirked, "Yeah, well I grew up. I may be going through puberty again, but I'm nowhere near as horny."

Xylda scoffed and mumbled, "Coulda fooled me."

Five heard her, "Trust me I could be a lot worse. Forty-five years with just my hand and imagination has given me all sorts of ideas. And when we fix this we're going to try every one of them."

She placed her lips by his ear, "Will that be before or after you tie me to your bed and fuck me into your matress?"

"After." he whispered back, Xylda's purrs began again and her hands moved to his shoulders to massage them, just like she used to after training sessions. After a while Five began to relax sagging more and more against her chest, once she was sure he was relaxed enough she started talking again,

"I think Klaus has been talking to Ben." she blurted,

"What makes you think that?" Fives voice was slower as she continued her ministrations,

"Today when we talked to Klaus in the alley he said, 'Maybe I just want to hang with my sibs.' and then he looked to the side and said, 'Not you.' And today when we voted on whether or not to shut Mom off, he said that if Ben were there then he would agree with him, but then he turned to the side and hissed at something. I think it was Ben."

"Maybe. But Klaus can't commune with dead when he's high. Was he sober?" Xylda deflated a little,

"No. I can always tell and he was most definitely high."

"How can you tell?" he asked curiously. Xylda had an incredible sense of smell if she focused enough.

"It's the smell. His sweat mostly, all those chemicals really do a number on him, and they leave distinct scents that linger while their still in his system. I've been experimenting with making a rapid detox for him using my saliva, if it works it should help fix all the damage he's doing to himself ."

"You mean the damage he's willingly doing to himself?" he snarked,

Xylda frowned, "I know that what he's doing is really bad for him, but I also know why he's doing it. It's the only way he can block out the dead, it's always been awful for him, but it got so much worse as we got older. They just kept coming and coming to him, not letting him sleep or have a moment of peace, I understand that he wants some peace, but it's become a crutch for him. He stopped trying to gain control of his powers and just started ignoring them all together."

"We'll help him Xylda I promise. After we avert the apocalypse, now get some sleep. I'll keep watch and wake you up when it's your turn." Xylda reluctantly peeled away from Five, knowing that he was right, she needed to get some sleep so that he could later. She gave him one last kiss, before returning to her own armchair.

"Just make sure to wake me up for a shift. You need some sleep too." she said softly curling into the chair and closing her eyes, her tail coming out from behind her back to wrap around her waist.

Five didn't wake her up for her watch.

Her internal clock woke her up, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the sunrise, _sunrise_. Xylda looked out the window to see the sun starting to rise over the horizon, she glared at Five, but of course he didn't see it, "You were supposed to wake me for a shift so you could get some sleep."

Five just sighed tiredly, still staring out the window to across the street, "I forgot. Guess I'm still used to doing things myself." Xylda's glare didn't soften.

"Alright, but we're stealing a car so you can catch some sleep while I drive."

Five shook his head, "We don't have enough time. We have five days left and no answers. We're talking to him today whether he wants to or not." Xylda got up from her armchair and cracked her back, _Uh, sleeping in chairs suck_. Xylda dropped back into the chair with a sigh, "We have to find out what's going on in that lab." Xylda got up from her chair to join him, slipping into the chair behind him to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"Get some sleep. I'll keep watch, it's his day off he's bound to sleep in today." Five was too tired to argue with her, so he leaned back into her arms and closed his eyes, Xylda smiled as he relaxed in her arms and she then began to run her talons through his hair. She repositioned them in the chair, bringing up her legs to rest on either side of him more comfortably, Five didn't stir.

Xylda watched the street change as the sun rose higher in the sky, people left their homes to go to work. She didn't see the Doctor amongst them, _definitely his day off he arrived at the building around now yesterday_, she concluded. Xylda didn't know how much time had passed when the Doctor emerged from the apartment complex with a dog, neither she or Five were wearing watches. She shook Five awake, he bolted out of the chair and her arms taking a fighting stance, knees bent, arms apart and cocked, "He just exited the complex with a dog, going that way." Xylda pointed to the east, Five quickly grabbed her around the waist and spatial walked them outside.

**Time Jump**

Five was soundly irritated, he, Xylda and Delores (carried by Xylda) had been following Grant around and they had gotten nowhere. They only had five days left and they were no closer to an answer then when they started, Xylda had tried to ease his irritation, but nothing worked. So when Five spatial walked into the Doctor's car and held a knife to his throat she simply sighed and got in the back seat with the dog and stayed silent, _he needs to vent_. Said dog started to bark at Xylda until she growled threateningly, the dog whimpered and scooted as far away from her as it could.

"Oh, Jesus!" said the startled doctor, his eyes widening when Five held her knife against his throat.

"One chance. That's all you've got. One chance to tell me exactly what's going on in that lab."

The doctor didn't need any more prompting, whoever this kid was, he was nuts, "I… I manufacture prosthetic devices for fake patients. I bill the insurance companies and then sell them for cash on the black market."

"Including eyeballs?" asked Five

"Yeah, they're my biggest seller. I mean, they sell like hotcakes. I-I've got a list, a waiting list, probably 20 buyers."

"So, the serial number I told you…"

"Uh, could have already been bought. Yes, off- off the books."

Five took a deep breath to calm himself before he slit the doctors throat for lying to him, "I needed that list, Lance." _Lance? I thought his name was Grant._ Xylda mentally shrugged, _it doesn't matter_. "Names and numbers, and I need it now!"

"I don't have it. I mean, not on me. The only copy is in my safe at the lab."

"Well, you start the car, then. Cause we're going on a field trip" Five pulled back from Lance's throat to sit completely in the passenger seat.

"Okay."

"Now." at Five's impatient tone Lance started the car and drove them to the lab, Five bounced his foot impatiently the whole way, _This must be really hard for him. Three days without a single lead apart from the eye and even that was most likely going to be a dead end_. Xylda knew if they didn't get something today that things would start going downhill fast. Five was a planner, he planned everything, something that no doubt became worse when he went off plan and ended up stuck in a post-apocalyptic future alone. He had planned to come back, get a name and save the world, but three days into their eight day deadline and they still didn't have a name to go with the eyeball. Five was wound very tight and she didn't know how she could help, she used to just give him time, but they didn't have that luxury at the moment. Another solution would be sex, but that would be temporary and would lose them more time. _If we had more help it would increase our odds._

Getting closer Five ordered the Doctor to park a block away, "Walk us in." commanded Five.

"I can't just walk a kid in there…"

"I think you mean 'kids'." corrected Xylda, giving the doctor a jaunty wave in the rearview mirror. She had her sunglasses on, but he clearly recognized her.

"You can and you will. Now let's go." Five spatial walked to the outside of the drivers door and knocked on the window. The doctor's eyes went wide in alarm and fear, at what he had just seen.

Shaking his head he went to start the car up, intending to drive away, but Xylda wrapped her tail around his right wrist tightly, "Don't even think about it." She leaned forward and took the keys, "He was barely able to stop himself from slitting your throat earlier. Do you really wanna piss him off by making us chase you?" Xylda slid her glasses down her nose and met the doctor's eyes, he gulped completely frozen in his seat, his dog whimpering again.

Five knocked on the window impatiently, "Let's go!" Xylda slowly unwrapped her tail, the doctors hands shook as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. Xylda rolled down the windows a little so the dog would be alright in the car and grabbed the Delores filled bag..

The scent of the flames hit Xyldas nose before she saw them, Five rushed towards the burning building and Xylda chased after him to stop him from going inside, both of them leaving the doctor behind. Reaching the building both were blown back at the explosion Five screamed at the impact and the breath was knocked out of Xylda when she landed Delores's bag flying from her grip. She gasped against the pavement trying to get her breath back, Five recovered first, grunting as he lifted himself into a seated position, he watched the burning building his face going from angry to painful. Their one lead gone up in flames, _it had to be the two from Gimbels. But how did they know about the eye?_

One the ringing in his ears was gone Five heard Xylda's gasping breaths, he also heard sirens. Slowly he got up from the ground to help her, by the time he made it to her side she had gotten her breath back and was sitting up. Looking around she spotted Delores's bag, Five helped her up, "We've got to go. Now!" Xylda nodded her head and grabbed the bag's handle, her left arm firmly around Five's shoulders and his right around her waist. Five brought them a few blocks away, the distance startled Xylda, they had never traveled that far before in one jump, but it quickly turned to concern when he started breathing deeply in exhaustion. Five let go of her and sagged against the alley wall, uncaring of how dirty it no doubt was, and began laughing. His laughter turned hysterical, sliding down the wall he sat on the ground, still laughing,

"Five?" she questioned gently, he just kept laughing and laughing and laughing.

Xylda was about to slap him out of it when he spoke through the laughs, "It's over, absolutely over. I failed and the world's going to burn."

"Five?"

"I spent forty-five years in hell to get back here and now I'm gonna burn with everyone else."

Xylda crouched down and reached for his arm, "Five it's not over we can still…"

"NO!" Xylda drew back her arm at the anger in his voice, "We. Can't. We had one lead, an eyeball clutched in my dead brother's hand, and now the one place we could get a name has been burned to the ground."

"Exactly! Those two from the store…"

"Hazel and Cha-Cha." he supplied,

"Seriously, those are their names? No wait it doesn't matter. We were close Five, that's why Hazel and Cha-Cha torched the place."

"Yeah, they torched it along with the list of names."

"But maybe it's already been distributed. Come on we have to try…"

"Try." Five looked at her, "Try!" anger quickly filled his eyes, "That's all I've been doing for four decades! I was trying to time travel, I was trying to survive, I was trying to find my way back to my family and I was trying to save the world! And I failed!" He stood up and advanced into her space, his nostrils flaring, Xylda's creature rose up at the challenge, but she beat it back

"But you succeeded everywhere else Five! You time traveled, you survived, you came back. Yes, you did all of that by yourself, but now you don't have too. I may have been by your side since you've gotten back, but so far you haven't let me help." she placed her hand on his cheek, "You don't have to do this alone anymore, you have me and if you would get your head out of your ass then we could ask the rest of our family for help." The anger faded from Fives eyes only to be replaced by sadness.

"It's too late now. It's over." Xylda was about to try and rally him again, but he shook his head, "I need a drink. Come on, lets go raid a liquor store." Five didn't wait for a reply, just grabbed Delore's bag from her hand and began down the alley. Xylda watched his back sadly, _I knew this wouldn't end well._

**Time Jump**

Xylda could count on one hand all the times in her life when she had felt truly embarrassed. Sitting in the Argyle Public Library, being cuddled by a very drunk, unconscious Five and an inanimate Delores, just made the list. She gave the Library employees tired apologetic smiles. Drunk Five had insisted that they go to the library to find some answers, not caring that he was drunk, but happy he was still willing to try she agreed. Xylda decided that drunk Five was absolutely adorable, scribbling away into a notebook he stole from some kid he'd scared off with his drunken ramblings, she thinks he was lecturing the poor kid about physics, but as soon as he bolted Five grabbed his abandoned notebook and pencil and comendered a corner of the fourth floor balcony.

Now Five was passed out, his head buried in her neck with a little drool escaping his mouth, she had tried to get up and get them out, but Five was very adamant that they stay right where they were, going so far as to threaten to play with her in public if she tried to get up again. Even drunk, she had no doubt that he would try, he would fail, but they had attracted enough attention and she didn't want to deal with the embarrassment of flashing everyone in the building. So she resigned herself to waiting until he passed out to move them. Some women giggled at the two 'children' being 'so cute' in the library, Xylda just rolled her eyes. _He is so gonna pay for this._

When he finally did pass out she was about to untangle herself and carry him out of the building when Luther and Diego showed up. The two stared at their siblings sitting in the corner of the balcony, one passed out and the other blushing and waving at them shyly,

"Is he, um..?" began Luther, not taking his eyes off his two siblings, Diego smirked a little,

"Drunk as a skunk." he said

"And very clingy. A little help would be really appreciated right about now." complained Xylda.

Diego snorted and moved to help her, it took a minute to get Five to let go of her, so Xylda shoved Delores into his arms as soon as there was enough space between them. Diego helped her to her feet, Luther joining them, all three stared at Five cuddling Delores. "Looks like you two had fun." said Diego the smirk turning into a shit eating grin.

"You should have seen him earlier. He tried to lecture one kid about physics, the poor boy bolted and left his stuff behind."

"Why did you let him get drunk?" demanded Luther, both Xylda and Diego rolled their eyes,

"He may look thirteen Luther, but he's actually 58. He's more than old enough to drink. And despite what all of you may think, I have no control over him."

"Look we've been looking for you two all day. Two psychos attacked the academy last night." said Diego

"What?" Xyldas eyes widened and her mind whirled, _they didn't, _"Was it a man and a woman in really stupid cartoon masks?" her question stunned her siblings

"You know them?" asked Luther

"I met them very briefly when they attacked Five and I the other day."

"And you didn't think to mention that, when we were together?"demanded Luther,

"Gee, I don't know. You think I could have brought it up when you were accusing Mom of murdering Dad or when you tried to convince us to shut her down." she snarked, she noticed Diego's face become sad,

"Mom's dead." Xylda's eyes widened, "Those two killed her and they took Klaus."

"What!" shouted Xylda a nearby reader shushed her, she snarled at the woman, said womans eyes went wide in fear at her angry red gaze, she picked up her book and shuffled away behind some stacks.

"They were after Five." said Luther, he pushed past Xylda and Diego to pick up Five and Delores, bending down she grabbed the empty green duffle and notebook, "We have to go." Without another word Luther walked away, easily carrying Five and Delores, Diego and Xylda were quick to follow. Luther led them outside and into an alley, "Well, we can't go back to the house. It's not secure. Those psychopaths could come back at any moment."

"My place is closer. No one will look for him there." said Diego

A belch from Five signaled his return to wakefulness, "Nice." said Xylda sarcastically.

Luther eyed Five, "If you vomit on me.."

"You know what's funny?" asked Five a little deliriously, "Aah! I'm going through puberty. Huh. Twice." Five looked at Xylda and smiled crookedly, "Xylda. Xyly. Xy. Uh, you have no idea how much easier puberty is a second time around with you here."

"Oh, my god." Xylda blushed grey at both her brothers stares, "Five, sweetie, please shut up."

Five hiccuped, "Yes, dear. And I… I drank whole bottle didn't I? That's what you do when the world you love goes bye-bye. Poof, it's gone. What are you guys talking about?"

"Two masked intruders attacked the Academy last night." explained Luther

"They came looking for you. According to Xylda you know them. So I need you to focus. What do they want?" ordered Diego

"Hazel and Cha-Cha." said Five

"Who?" asked Diego

"You know, I hate code names." said Luther

"They're the second people to attack Five and I this week."

"Ah, the best of the best. Except for me, of course."

"Best at what?" asked Luther

"Luther don't…"

"You know, Delores always said she hated when I drink. She said it made me surly."

"I'm inclined to agree with her."

"Hey!" shouted Diego

"Hm? Yeah?" asked Five, his bleary gaze finding Diego,

"I need you to focus. What do this Hazel and Cha-Cha want?" Fives lip trembled with a smile, "We just want to protect you." said Diego gently

"Protect me. I don't need your protection, Diego. Do you have any idea how many people I've killed?

"No."

"I'm the Four frickin' Horsemen. The apocalypse is coming." and with that declaration Five vomited.

"Yeah well the 'Four Horsemen' ain't kissing me until he brushes his teeth and sleeps off the booze he drank. Where's your place Diego?"

**Time Jump**

_Of course he lives under a boxing gym._ Xylda looked around her brothers home as Luther lowered Five to Diego's bed, Diego placed Delores on a chair, staring at her with a weird look on his face, "Why are you guys carrying around…"

"Don't ask." interrupted Xylda, she didn't know how Five would like her telling them so she didn't.

"Xylda, I'm tired and my head hurts." Fives voice was muffled, "I want cuddles." he demanded.

Sighing Xylda kicked off her shoes and joined Five on the bed, Five immediately snuggled into her lap, as she positioned herself with her side against the headboard, well wall. Five settled down and easily dropped off, Luther and Diego staring at his peaceful face,

"Funny. If I didn't know he was such a prick, I'd say he looks almost adorable in his sleep."

"Well, don't worry. He'll sober up eventually. Be back to his normal, unpleasant self." said Luther

"Yeah, I can't wait that long. I need to find out what his connection with these lunatics is, before someone else dies."

"All that stuff he was saying before…" a thumping noise caused Diego and Xylda to tense, "What do you think he meant by that?" Diego held up his arm catching Luther's attention, footsteps approached the door, Diego pulled out a knife and slowly moved up the stairs to the door. Xylda clutched Five close to her, transforming and bringing her tail out in front of them, the sharp tip catching the artificial light.

All three tensed when Diego pulled the door open enough to get a knife through, but just as he was about to throw it a voice stopped him. "You throw another one of those goddamn nives at me, I'm pressin' charges." They relaxed, Xylda let her transformation recede except for her tail, because Five grabbed it and clutched it to his chest to cuddle.

"What do you want Al?" asked Diego exasperated

"I ain't your secretary." said Al coming into the room,

"Yeah."

"Some lady called for you said she needs your help."

"What lady?"

"I dunno. Some, uh, detective. I think she said her name was, Blotch, or somethin'."

"Patch?" Al shrugged, "She needs my help." Diego went back up the stairs,

"She needs you to meet her at that motel, a dump on Calhoun."

"When?" Luther approached the little balcony,

"About half an hour ago. Uh, she said she found your brother."

"Well, that didn't make sense." said Diego

Realization dawned on all three, "Klaus."

"Go. I'll wait here with…" The door was already slamming shut behind Diego, "...them."

Luther eyed his two siblings on the bed, Xylda waved, Luther sighed,

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** What if Reginald adopted 8 children and not 7? What if number 8 could take on a monstrous form? What if she didn't age at the same rate as the others and still looked to be thirteen? And what if she left being a hero and became something else? This is based on the Netflix series.

**Previously:** "_Go. I'll wait here with…" The door was already slamming shut behind Diego, "...them."_

Luther eyed his two siblings on the bed, Xylda waved, Luther sighed,

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC. I also want to remind everyone reading this, that while Five and Xylda may look thirteen they are actually 58 and 30 respectively.

"**Number Five"**

Xylda shut down any and all Luther's questions, stating that the person who had all the facts was currently passed out and cuddling her tail and since she and Five were on the only bed, Luther was forced to camp out on a chair. Xylda didn't get much sleep,she was too anxious about Diego and especially Klaus, Five stirred a little at one point in the night waking Xylda from her light slumber. It looked like the start of a nightmare, so she ran her talons through his short hair carefully scratching his scalp, he sighed at the feeling, cuddled her tail closer and snuggled deeper into her lap.

It was Luther who woke them as sunlight streamed in through the windows, with a cup of coffee. Five sat up slowly, his eyes still heavy with sleep, blinking the sleep out of his his he looked around that space, seeing the cup of coffee Five grabbed it greedily. Luther pulled the seat he had slept in closer to the bed, sitting down he waited patiently for Five to wake up enough to answer the questions Xylda had refused to. After a few gulps Five leaned toward Xylda to give her a kiss, uncaring of Luther's gaze, but Xylda pushed his face away, making him pout, "No way, not happening. You didn't brush your teeth after you puked and before you went to bed, so you've got vomit breath and morning breath."

Five winced, "Why did you let me drink two bottles?" he whined

Xylda glared at him, "I did warn you that it was a bad idea, but you reminded me that your 58 years old and able to make your own choices. I agreed and stuck around to make sure you wouldn't get yourself killed."

Five thought for a moment and winced, one hand letting go of his cup to rub his temple, "My heads killing me."

"Good. Let it be a reminder that while your mind is 58 your body is only thirteen years old and has no tolerance for alcohol." Five pouted again, so Xylda decided to help a little, "Diego's got to have some aspirin around here, I'll go scare up a bottle while you answer Luther's questions." Five seemed to remember that there brother was there and turned to him.

Luther looked back and forth between his siblings, his brow furrowed at their exchange, but realizing that he had Five's attention he asked the same questions as last night. "When's it supposed to happen? This… apocalypse."

"Well, I can't give you the exact hour, but… from what I could gather, we have four days left." the sound of Xylda's search for aspirin, filled the silence,

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" asked Luther,

"Cause he had his head up his ass." said Xylda from the other side of the room, searching the cabinets about Diego's sink,

"It wouldn't have mattered." Fives voice was rough

"Of course it would. We could've banded together and helped you try and stop this thing."

"Luther…"

"For the record, you already tried." that made Luther drawback in his chair,

"What do you mean?" he asked

It took Five a minute to answer, he remembered finding each of them under the rubble of the academy, not even knowing it was them at first, until he saw their tattoos. "I found all of you. Your bodies."

"We die?"

"Horribly." Five swallowed, "You were together, trying to stop whoever it was that ends the world." Having found the aspirin Xylda came back to the bed, sitting next to Five she opened the bottle and retrieved two pills. "Thank you, dear." Five took them gratefully and washed them down with the last of his coffee.

"Wait, how do you know that?"

Five pulled the eye out of his pocket and removed the cloth, "This was clutched in your dead hand when I found you. Must have ripped it out of their head right before you went down." Five tossed Luther the eye, he caught it easily and examined it,

"Whose head?" he questioned

"Like I said, I don't know."

"Well, there's a serial number on the back…"

Five scoffed and Xylda shook her head, "Already tried that, but Hazel and Cha-Cha burned down the distribution lab, prosthetics and the records were destroyed."

"It's just another hunk of glass." Xylda took Fives hand in her own, in a show of support and Luther handed back the eye. "The eye was our only lead."

"Not necessarily." said Xylda catching both Five and Luther's attention, "Hazel and Cha-Cha are here to kill you before you prevent the apocalypse, which means that either they no how it starts or their bosses do. You said the Commission is all about keeping this timeline intact, right?" Five nodded his head, though Luther looked confused at the name, "But how can they do that? If time lines can so easily be changed, by the choice of one person at any given point in history, then there are an infinite number of potential futures. How do the Commission keep track of them all? Not only that, but how do they know what to change to get their desired outcome."

Xylda could see the wheels in Fives head spinning rapidly, but after a moment he shook his head, "It's a nice idea, but the Commission isn't exactly in a generous mood, at the moment. And even if they were, I was only a field operative, they never gave me the details of my assignments, just a name. I don't even think the Handler knows who her bosses are and she's the only official I ever heard about. And to get that information now we'd have to break into Commission headquarters, but I have no idea when it is, and I am not time traveling without one of their briefcases. My powers are too unreliable, I won't risk getting stuck again." Five gave her a sympathetic smile, "It was a nice try though, dear."

"Except that we know exactly where one briefcase is. Or will know once we get our hands on Hazel and Cha-Cha." Xylda smirked at Five's widening eyes, "You may be smarter than me, love. But that doesn't mean I don't have my moments."

"Will both of you please tell me what the hell your talking about!" yelled Luther, getting Xylda and Five's attention, before either could explain Diego burst through the door,

"Piece of shit." said Diego angrily, Luther stood up to greet him, "Do you have any idea what you just did?" Luther stopped Diego from advancing on Five, Xylda shoved Five further onto the bed behind her, the strength behind the pull startling him making him drop the empty cup, "Nope, let me- get your ape hands off of me!" Xylda hissed at her angry brother, Five placed his hands on her shoulders to get her to back down.

"It's okay, Xylda." But she didn't relax, out of their siblings Diego was the biggest threat, sure he wasn't as strong as Luther and her, but unlike the others, apart from Five, he had stayed in shape. She wouldn't calm down until he did, and even then she would stay in between him and Five, she didn't care how legendary Five was now, she would keep him safe as best she could.

Luther picked Diego up off the floor in a bear hug, his feet dangling in the air, "I can do this as long as it takes you to calm down." Diego struggled in Luther's hold for a few seconds, panting he stopped,

"Fine."

Luther put him down, "Now, wanna tell us what you're talkin' about?"

"Our sib's have been very busy since Five got back. They we're in the middle of that shootout at Griddy's, and then at Gimbel Brothers, after the guys in masks attacked the Academy, looking for him."

"Um, just to be clear Hazel and Cha-Cha attacked us before they attacked the Academy." said Xylda,

"None of which is any of your concern

"It is now, they just killed my friend." he said he voice shaking a little

Xylda's defensive position relaxed, "Oh, Diego…" she pulled Diego into a hug not caring if he reciprocated, he'd never been a hugger with anyone but Mom. Xylda internally winced at the reminder, _First Mom and now this._ Xylda could smell the dried blood on his clothes and clutched him tighter. Diego didn't return the hug, but he didn't push her away either, "I'm sorry for your loss, brother."

Luther looked at Five, "Who are Hazel and Cha-Cha, Five?" Xylda let go of Diego, who had been glaring at Five over her head, _sometimes I really hate being this damn short._

"They work for my former employer. A woman called the Handler. She sent them… to stop me. The, soon as Diego's friend got in their way, well, fair game."

"And now their my fair game. And i'm gonna see to it that they pay." Diego headed for the stairs intent on finding the two as soon as possible,

"That would be a mistake, Diego. They've killed people far more dangerous than you."

"Yeah. We'll see about that."

"Diego!" Diego paused at the door at Xyldas call, "What about Klaus? Was he there? Is he…"

Diego shook his head, "He wasn't there. It was just Patch." He slammed the door shut as he left. Xylda bit her lip in worry, _Where the hell is Klaus? Maybe he went to my place? No, Al said Calhoun, that's too far away. _Xylda clutched her arms close to her chest, _Where are you brother?_ Noticing her mood Five snagged her twitching tail and pulled her back to the bed to sit with him, "We'll find him Xylda." Five wrapped his left arm around her shoulders to pull her closer and to comfort her, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Luther eyed them for a moment, before glaring at Five, "_Former employer?_ What's this really about, Five? And don't give meany of this 'It's none of your business' crap, all right?"

"Well, it's a long story." Luther retook his seat, and looked at Five expectantly. He explained his first meeting with the Handler and the deal he agreed to, "They made me into the perfect instrument for rehabilitation of the time continuum, and I wasn't the only one. There are others like me, beings out of time, fractured, extracted from the lives that they knew. I don't know how they got there. But I do know that none of them were as good as me." Having already heard this speech, Xylda clutched Five's hand in hers and he clutched hers back, he hated his time with the Commission. He understood that it was a means to an end, a way to go back and save his family, but he had been taken apart, piece by piece and put back together according to someone else's blueprint, that alone was enough to make him angry, and not knowing exactly who he was working for was worse. Knowing things had always been his way of staying in control growing up in the Academy, to have that forcefully taken away was painful.

"They didn't realize it, but I was biding my time, trying to figure out the right equation so I could get back. If I could just get back, I knew I could stop the apocalypse. Save the world… So I broke my contract."

Xylda cooed into Fives tense neck, Five leaned his forehead on the top of her head, embarrassed Luther got up and grabbed a plate with some toast on it and handed it to Five, "So you were a hitman?"

"Yes." Five took one piece of toast and gave the other to Xylda, she felt how empty her stomach was and accepted it.

"Uh… I mean, you had a code, right? You didn't just kill anybody."

"No code. We took out anyone who messed with the timeline."

"What about innocent people?" _Here we go._

"It was the only way I could get back here."

"But that's murder." he said

"Jesus, Luther, grow up. We're not kids anymore. There's no such thing as good guys, or bad guys. There's just people, goin' about their lives. But when the world ends, all those people die, including our family. Time change's everything." A heavy silence filled Diego's home, Luther looked crushed by what Five had said. Seeing that Five wasn't eating Xylda picked up his piece and put it in his hand, when he gave her a questioning look she swallowed the last of her piece,

"Eat. You haven't really eaten anything the last few days. Now you can either eat this now or I'll knock you out and start an I.V" Five snorted at the threat, but when she pushed the hand holding the piece to his face he rolled his eyes and said in a mocking tone,

"Yes, dear." Xylda rolled her own eyes, the sound of the hydraulics of a bus sounded outside startling Luther.

"We should head back to the Academy." he said standing up,

"I thought you said it wasn't safe." she pointed out

"It doesn't matter. We need to get everyone together, and figure out what to do." Five sighed in frustration, Xylda just nudged his side,

"Come on. We tried by ourselves and failed, let's hear them out."

Five looked at her tiredly, but relented when she pouted, pulling his left arm to clutch between her breasts and leaning into him. Five dropped his head with a resigned sigh, "Your going to make me do this no matter what I say. Aren't you?" Xylda nodded eagerly her pout turning into a wide smile.

**Time Jump**

Five and Xylda had immediately gone to Five's room, when they got to the Academy. They both showered and changed, while Five changed into another one of his uniforms, Xylda was forced to raid her old room. She grabbed some underwear and found a box of things Klaus had gotten for her and she chose to never wear; black low hanging UFO Landing Pants, a crimson Baby Henley hooded shirt that exposed a little bit of her midriff, shrugging her shoulders she added the thick band of black leather around her left wrist and the black fabric choker around her neck. She finished it off with her military combat boots. Looking at herself in a full length mirror she sighed, _I look like I stepped out of a 2000's catalogue._ She shook her head, hopefully tonight she and Five could go back to her place so she could put on her own clothes.

Five met her in the hallway, his eyes widening at the outfit, he opened his mouth to speak bt she cut him off, "Not a word. Laus got these for me years ago and they were the only clothing left in my room after I moved out."

"I was just going to say you look good, especially the shirt."

Xylda stared at him incredulously, Fives eyes were fixed on her breasts that were being highlighted by the shirt, "How can you be a breast man when I barely have any breasts?"

Five smirked, coming closer he placed both hands on her hips, his top fingers grazing the bear skin of her hips and pulled her closer, "I'm into all of you and everything you have to offer." Xylda smiled at him sweetly, until he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Besides they fit my hands perfectly, what's not to like."

She pushed him away, with a mock sound of disgust, "Dirty old man.", Looking past Fives smirking face she spotted Klaus exiting the bathroom and froze. Noticing her sudden tenseness Five became concerned,

"What's wrong?" Xylda merely pushed past him and headed to Klaus's room. Five's brow furrowed in annoyance at being ignored, but followed her down the hall to their brothers room. Xylda stopped in the open doorway, Klaus had gotten his pants on and had his back to the pen door, he stretched,

"Oh, boy…" he sighed, Xylda turned to Five when he nudged her shoulder and pointed to the hall leading to a bathroom, her eyes widened at the bloody footprints leaving the bathroom and leading to Klaus's room. Meeting her eyes Five entered first, knocing on the door to get Klaus's attention, "You okay?" he asked

He paused in getting his shirt on at the sight of the two entering his room, "Hey. Yeah, I just… Long night."

Five chuckled, "More than one, from the looks of it."

"Yeah." Five and Xylda clocked the dog tags hanging from his neck, and the new tattoo on his arm

"Don't remember the dog tags."

"Yeah, they belonged to a friend."

"How about the new Tattoo?" asked Xylda

"You know I don't totally remember even getting it. Like I said it was a long night."

"And when was this cause last I heard you had been kidnapped and missing for a day, and when I saw you that day, that wasn't there." she pushed. She was happy Klaus was back, but he was not okay, when Klaus avoided questions he used bad jokes and giggling, right now he was doing neither. And there was something wild in his eyes, more akin to a scared, cornered animal than a high.

"You did it, didn't you?" questioned Five a smile blooming on his face,

Klaus sat on his bed to get his shoes on, "What are you talkin' about?"

"You know, I can recognize the symptoms, Klaus."

"Symptoms of what?"

"The jet lag. Full body itch. The headache that feels like someone shoved a box of cotton up into your nose and through your brain." Xylda's eyes widened in horror, _Oh, God._

"You gonna tell us about it?"

"Your pals, when they broke into the house and they couldn't find you, they took me hostage instead." he said, his voice solem at the memory of what Hazel and Cha-Cha had done to him. Xylda crossed the room, sat on the bed and hugged Klaus, bringing out her tail and wrapping it around his waist for good measure. Like Five Klaus liked being hugged by her tail, the extra pressure a source of comfort for them, for Vanya and Ben too. Klaus leaned into her embrace, burying his face in her neck and wrapping his arms around her shoulders clutching her tight. Xylda had to fight back a flinch when a few tears hit the skin of her neck, she pet his hair and rocked them a little, out of all of them Klaus had always been the most sensitive, most likely due to his powers. The two sat like that for a few minutes, Klaus's arms loosened around her shoulders, he pulled out of the hug, Xylda kept her tail around her waist as she wiped away the tear tracks on his face.

"And in return, you stole their briefcase." Five was excited, he was worried about Klaus sure, but he needed to know if he still had the briefcase. If they had that then they still stood a chance, he began to pace with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah. I thought there was money in it, or I could pawn it, you know, whatever. And then I opened it." Xylda took his hand and squeezed it at his regretful tone.

"And the next thing you knew, you were… Where? Or should I say when?"

"Definitely when."

"What difference does it make?"

"What diff- Uh- Okay, how long were you gone?"

Klaus gulped, "Almost a year." his voice was rough

"A year? Do you know what this means?" asked Five eagerly

"Yeah, I'm ten months older now." he snarked

"No, this isn't any sort of joke, Klaus. Haze and Cha-Cha will do whatever they can to get the briefcase." Five looked around, "Where is it now?"

"Gone. I destroyed it? Poof."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"What do you care?"

"What do I care? I needed it, you moron, so I could get back. I could start over." Five was getting angrier, Klaus just got up Xylda tightened her tail a little at the motion, but let pat her tail so she let him go, and he walked past Five to the door,

"Just… just…"

Five turned to watch him go, "Where are you going?"

"Interrogation's over, just… Leave" Klaus left them in his room, Five was fuming

"Hey, it's okay…" Xylda stopped talking when Five went to Klaus's desk and grabbed some paper, a pen and began writing. "Five?"

Finishing whatever he was writing Five capped the pen and hurried out the door, "Come on!" Xylda quickly followed him to his room. Xylda watched him go to his desk, opening the drawer that contained his chalk he stood on his bed and began writing. Realizing that he needed to focus, Xylda settled down on the armchair facing him, this brought back some memories. The two of them installing the bit of chalkboard to that section of the wall and her sitting in the same chair watching him write and theorise for hours. She got comfortable, closed her eyes and relaxed to the sound of the chalk scraping against the blackboard.

"Oh. Okay I think I've got something, Xylda, Delores. It's tenuous, but promising." stated Five, waking Xylda up from her nap, hearing footsteps she looked to the door in time to see Luther come in, staring at Fives work.

"What is all this?" he asked,

"It's a probability map."

"Probability of what?" asked Luther coming closer so he could read it, _Good Luck, I watched him do stuff like this for years and I can only make out about half of it._

"Of whose death could save the world." explained Five,

"We got a name?" asked Xylda

"I've narrowed it down to four." he answered, Xylda nodded that was better than what they had before.

"Are you saying one of these four people cause the apocalypse?" asked Luther

"No, I'm saying that their death might prevent it."

"Oh." Luther didn't really understand it, "I'm not following."

"Time is fickle, Luther. The slightest alteration in events can lead to massively different outcomes in the time continuum. The butterfly effect." Luther nodded along, "So all I have to do is find the people with the greatest probability of impacting the time line, wherever they may be, and kill them. Oh, yeah…" Five got off the bed and grabbed the paper he had taken from Klaus's room to jot down the four names and Luther moved to the other side of the bed to read them,

"Milton Greene. So, who's he, a terrorist, or something?"

"Doubtful."

"I believe he's a gardener." said Five

Luther's head snapped to look at him, "You can't be serious?" Luther looked to Xylda for backup but she just shrugged her shoulders,

"I have no idea how time works, but he does." Five bent down to retrieve something from under his bed.

"Wait. This is madness, Five. You-" Five pulled out their Dad's rifle bag,

"Wh- Where did you get that?"

"In Dad's room." Five unzipped the bag, "I think he used it to shoot a rhinoceros." he pulled it out to examine it, placing the butt of the rifle on his left shoulder, "It's similar to the model I used at work. Nice shoulder fit and highly reliable." he checked the chamber as Luther stuttered,

"But you can't- This guy Milton is just an innocent man."

"It's basic math. His death could potentially save the lives of billions. If I did nothing, he'd be dead in four days anyway. The apocalypse won't spare anyone."

"We don't do this kind of thing." Luther tried, "To what 'we' are you referring, cause I remember you breaking some necks when we were kids Luther. Don't try and pretend you're better than this." Luther gave Xylda a betrayed look,

"Those were-"

"'Bad guys'? Really Luther, that's your excuse?"

Seeing the potentially time wasting argument Five interrupted them, "_We_ are not doing anything. _I_ am." Five moved to leave

"I can't let you go and kill innocent people. No matter how many lives you'll save." stated Luther

"Well, good luck stopping me." Five began to leave, Xylda went to grab Delores before following, seeing what she was doing Luther lunged for Delores, having seen his action Xylda did too, but she was to late.

"You're not going anywhere." he stated, holding Delores out the window, Seeing this Five turned and leveled the rifle at Luther.

"Luther put her down." said Xylda, knowing exactly what Delores means to Five she couldn't let Luther drop her, _Even though he'd just be dropping her onto the fire escape._

"Put… Her… Down." Fives voice was hard and angry, Luthers on the other hand was calm,

"Put the gun down. You're not killing anyone today. I know she's important to you, so don't make me do this." Xylda tried to shuffle closer, but Luther caught her and shook Delores a little, "It's either her or the gun."

Xylda tried to meet Five's eyes, but he was focused solely on Luther and Delores. Xylda saw Luthers muscles tense before he through her, Xylda lunged for her at the same time Five spatial jumped to catch the mannequin. Both grabbed her and pulled her inside, Xylda let Five hold her and glared angrily at Luther who was smuggly holding the rifle, "I can keep doing this all day."

"What the hell, Luther! We're trying to stop this. And all you care about is 'getting the band back together'! Well, guess what it's never going to happen. Dad screwed us all over when he bought us and no matter what you do that won't change." Xylda glared hard at Luther, her red eyes blazing with her anger,

Luther sighed, "That's not why-"

"Yes! It is! It's always been about the team with you, and when we decided to have lives of our own you couldn't handle it. And now you think you have the perfect opportunity to get what you want, but stopping this is more important than your ego."

"I know that this is important, but killing innocent people isn't the answer. It can't be." Luther looked past Xylda to Five who was making sure Delores wasn't damaged, "I know you're still a good person Five. Otherwise you wouldn't have risked everything coming back here to save us all. But your not on your own anymore."

"There is one way." said Five looking up from Delores, "But it's just about impossible."

"More impossible than what brought you back here?"

**Time Jump**

"This won't work." said Xylda from the back seat. The three were sitting in a car on an open stretch of an empty highway, they had left a note for Hazel and Cha-Cha, about exchanging the briefcase. Luther had driven them and Xylda had delivered the note, not wanting to risk Five being spotted.

Luther sighed, "Yes it will."

"No it won't. It's an obvious trap, those two are idiots, but they aren't this stupid.

"No, but they are desperate. Not only have they failed to kill me, but they lost their means of time traveling. They'll do anything to get it back." said Five watching the road for any signs of his former co-workers. "You know, I never enjoyed it."

"What?" asked Luther

"The killing. I mean, I was… I was good at my work, and I… took pride in it. But it never gave me pleasure."

"Good that's my job." Xylda smirked and the full body shudder Luther gave at that statement,

"I did not need to know that." Five smirked, but continued his train of thought.

"I think it was all those years alone. Solitude can do funny things to the mind."

"Yeah, well, you were gone for such a long time. I only spent four years on the moon, but that was more than enough. It's the being alone that breaks you."

"'Solitude is pleasant. Loneliness is not.'"(_Anna Neagle)_

Luther looked at Xylda in the back seat, she looked incredibly sad and resigned, "Solitude can be awesome when you choose it, but when it's thrust upon you it is no longer Solitude."

Silence filled the car after that, each occupant lost in their own thoughts, until Luther broke it, "You think they'll buy it?" he asked looking at the briefcase between him and Five.

"Like I said they're desperate. It's like a cop losing his gun. If the Commission finds out, they'll be in deep shit. Oh, not to mention the fact that they'll be stuck here until they get it back."

"Well, I should hold onto it."

"Hm?"

"In case they make a move on you."

"Okay, Luther, but be careful. I mean, I've… I've lived a long life, but… you're still a young man. You got your whole life ahead of you. Don't waste it." lUther looked at Five bewildered at the speech,

"Five I swear to whatever god that listens to me if you get yourself killed, I will bring you back only to kill you myself."

Five gave Xyldas serious face a goofy smile, "Whatever you say, dear."

Looking out the windshield they spotted a lone car coming toward them, "Here we go." They all got out of the car, Xylda pulled up her hood and let herself transform letting her tail swish behind her and her shirt showing off her black veins. _Huh, note to self, get more shirts like this._ "If this all goes sideways, do me a favor and tell Delores I'm sorry."

Xylda nodded her head and so did Luther. Hazel and Cha-Cha- exited the car wearing their masks, and walked toward them, Five did the same with Xylda not far behind, leaving Luther by the car with the briefcase.

"The masks really necessary?" asked Five, the two took them off and tossed them away,

"So where is it kid?" asked the woman

"Wow, that's how your gonna start. You know, we can get right back in are car and call it a day."

The woman pulled out a gun making Xylda hiss, the womans eyes went to her briefly, both she and her partner tensing at the sound. "You won't even make it halfway there"

"Maybe. But as I'm sure you found out in your previous foray, my brother is not your average giant."

"He's right. You dropped a chandelier on him, got right back up."

"By the time you took him out, he'd smash your precious briefcase to a pulp. Oh, and that's if you could get by her…" Five pointed at Xylda who smiled, showing off her razor sharp teeth, "... Who would rip you in half in the second it takes you to pull that trigger."

"So, how do we help each other?" questioned the man.

"I need you to get in contact with your superior so I can have a chat with her. Face-to-face ."

"About what?" questioned the woman.

"Well, I don't believe that's any of your concern."

The woman frowned in resignation, "Just don't tell her about the briefcase."

"Fair enough." Five and Xylda walked back to Luther and the car, neither turning their backs to the two, the woman went to the payphone while the man kept an eye on them.

"So which one's Hazel and which one's Cha-Cha?" questioned Xylda

"The womans Cha-Cha and the man is Hazel." said Five watching Cha-Cha- dial, glancing at them every now and then.

"What happens now?" asked Luther

"Now we wait."

Xylda cocked her head, she could hear a high pitched sound coming from behind them, she turned and squinted her eyes to see and was met with the sight of an icecream truck coming down the highway. As it got closer she could make out the sound, which was _Ride of the Valkyries_. All Five occupants of the Highway were confused as the truck got closer, Xylda's eyes widened when she spotted who was driving,

"Is that her?" asked Luther

"No. It's Klaus?" Xyldas voice was both exhausted and incredulous

"What?" asked Luther and Five.

When the truck passed them, Klaus waved from the driverseat, Xylda stared in slack jawed awe, "What the hell is he doing here?" asked Five

Cha-Cha and Hazel opened fire on the truck as it accelerated toward them, Luther moved in front of Five and Xyda, shielding them.

The sudden silence made Five look out from behind Luther's massive form, seeing that everything had stopped moving he turned to Xylda, who stood frozen next to him, talons ready and a snarl on her face. Leaving the safety of Luther's human shield Five eyed the scene in bewilderment, _What the hell?_

"Neat trick isn't it?" Five whirled around to face the Handler. She looked exactly the same as the day she recruited him, she was even wearing the same dress and shoes. She lifted up her veil and removed her sunglasses, "Hello, Five. You look good all things considered."

"It's good to see you again."

"Feels like we met just yesterday. Course you were a little bit older then. Congratulations, on the age regression, by the way. Very clever. Threw us all off the scent."

"Ah, well, I wish I could take credit. I just miscalculated the time dilations projections and… Well, you know. Here I am." Five opened his arms, to emphasise the point.

"You realize your efforts are futile. So why don't you tell me what you really want?"

"I want you to put a stop to it."

"You realize what your asking for is next to impossible, even for me. What's meant to be is meant to be."

"That's our raison d'etre." Five pulled out a hand gum he had stashed in his waistband.

"Yeah? How about survival as a raison?" The Handler wasn't afraid

"I'll just be replaced. I'm but a… small cog in a machine."

"This fantasy you've been nurturing about summoning up your family to stop the apocalypse… is just that. A fantasy. I must say, though, we're all quiet impressed with your initiative, your… stick-to-itiveness, really quite… quite something. Which is why we want to offer you a new position, back at the Commission in management."

Five chuckled in disbelief, "Sorry, what's that now?"

"Come back to work for us again. You know it's where you belong."

"Well, it didn't work out too well the last time."

"But you wouldn't be in the correction division any longer. I'm talking about… the home office. You'd have the best health and pension and an end to this ceaseless travel. You're a distinguished professional in… schoolboy shorts. We have the technology to reverse the process. I mean, you… can't be happy like this." The Handler pushed down Five's raised gun.

"I'm not looking for happy."

"We're all looking for happy. We can make that happen. We can make you… yourself again."

Five looked to the ice cream truck and then to Luther and Xylda, he focused on her. At first he was angry when he was regressed to a teenager, but seeing that Xylda hadn't aged like their siblings soothed that anger. Sure mentally he was older than her, but he could still be with her, and he didn't think she'd be too keen on being with physically 58 year old him.

"_Promise me, that we'll grow old together." said Xylda suddenly, she and Five were snuggling on Five's bed. They were relaxing after a tough mission, Five had been injured, it was small, but Xylda had been scared. Five looked down at the girl in his arms, she wasn't looking at him, but Five just knew that she had a look of embarrassed fear on her face. Growing up they had been as close to inseparable as Dad would allow, Five had been fascinated with how different she looked from himself and the others, and was a little disappointed when she gained enough control to look normal. He loved bouncing ideas off of her, even if she didn't always understand what he was talking about, she listened to him, and encouraged his theories and experiments. She said that she was fascinated by how his mind works, how fast it could process information and create plans. _

_He fell in love with her fierce protectiveness when it came to the family, even Luther, Allison and Diego who were not always the most loving siblings, but she didn't care. She protected them even if they weren't always grateful, Five could honestly say that he wanted to see how she would grow as a person and the most agreeable view would be at her side. Five lifted her head and gave her black lips a chaste kiss, "I promise to grow old with you. I promise to be by your side for as long as you can tolerate me and then some." Xylda had sighed happily closing her eyes and purring contently into his chest._

"_I promise too."_

Five turned back to the Handler, he didn't care what offer she made he wouldn't take it, but she had provided the perfect opportunity to get some answers from the one place he had no previous way of finding. The home office, Commission headquarters. His mind was already finalizing a plan.

"And what about my family?" he asked

"What about them?"

"I want them to survive." The Handler took in a breath and looked at Luther and Xylda, Five had to stop himself from tensing when her gaze landed on Xylda. If they had recruited him for his survival training than Xyda would be a potential recruit, especially if the Commission factored in her ability to heal others and herself.

"All of them? Cause I could swing the red eyed one. He powers make her an asset, just like yours, she would be a great boon to the corrections division especially. And we have a splendid retirement plan for married couples.

Five ignored the last part, more out of embarrassment, "All of them."

The Handler sighed, pulled out her sunglasses, "Well…" she put them on her face, "I'll see what I can do." She extended her hand just like she had tears ago, "Do we have a deal?"

Five looked at the outstretched hand, "One thing." Five went to grab Hazel's discarded gun from the pavement, she ejected the magazine and through it away then threw the gun away as well. Returning to the Handler he eyed the bullet heading toward Luther, "Mm… no." He grunted softly as he changed its path, "Ah." satisfied it wouldn't hit Luther he turned back to the Handler and her once again outstretched hand. He shook it and then two disappeared in a zap.

Time restarted, Hazel and Cha-Cha crashed to the ground, Luther dropped his arms, Xylda crouched ready to intervene and the icecream truck rammed the agents car. Xylda and Luther realized Five was gone at the same time, "Five!" yelled Luther, while Xylda sniffed the air, his scent was still fresh, but she caught another scent, it wasn't the agents, it was someone new, an older woman. _Guess the Handler decided to show up then. _

She and Luther looked to Hazel and Cha-Cha who were starting to get up, Luther held up the briefcase for the two to see, "Come get it!" Cha-Cha ran to get the case, while Hazel went to his discarded gun, Luther threw the briefcase, and once Cha-Cha- changed directions he and Xylda took off for the truck to check on Klaus. Klaus stumbled out of the truck and surprisingly Diego followed, though notably slower than Klaus, "Come on. Come on." said Klaus helping Diego out of the truck.

"Wait. My shoes hurt."

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" asked Klaus when Luther went to support Diego's other side, and Xylda kept her eyes on Hazel covering her brothers run to the car. She saw Hazel finally get his gun, he pointed it at her and she braced for the shot, but when he pulled the trigger it didn't fire.

"No! Shit!" he yelled in frustration, seeing that the magazine was gone he tossed the useless gun. Xylda shook her head as she and her brothers made it to the car, _What kind of mercenary doesn't carry more than one magazine?_

"Get in the car." Luther helped Diego into the back, Xylda circled to the passenger side and Klaus got in with Diego.

"Luther, go! Go!" Klaus turned around to look at the two who had kidnapped him and gave them the bird as they drove away, back to the Academy. "Whoo!"

**End of Chapter 5: "Number Five"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** What if Reginald adopted 8 children and not 7? What if number 8 could take on a monstrous form? What if she didn't age at the same rate as the others and still looked to be thirteen? And what if she left being a hero and became something else? This is based on the Netflix series.

**Previously:** "_Luther, go! Go!" Klaus turned around to look at the two who had kidnapped him and gave them the bird as they drove away, back to the Academy. "Whoo!"_

Luther eyed his two siblings on the bed, Xylda waved, Luther sighed,

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC. I also want to remind everyone reading this, that while Five and Xylda may look thirteen they are actually 58 and 30 respectively.

"**The Day That Wasn't"**

Sleeping by herself again had been horrible for Xylda, she had slept in Fives bed, thinking it would help ease her worry, but it only made it worse. Sleeping surrounded by his scent, but not being able to hold him hurt, and brought back memories from when he first disappeared. She had been restless all night, so she was already up when Luther told her to meet him downstairs for a family meeting, so she put on the same pants as yesterday, and today wore a dark purple duplicate of the shirt she wore yesterday.

Right now she was on the couch, sipping at the tea Allison had handed to her, with Klaus at her feet, leaning against her legs sipping his cup of coffee, also provided by Allison. Diego sat opposite her and Klaus while Luther sat at the bar and Allison stood next to him. "Where's Vanya?" asked Xylda

"She doesn't need to be involved in this." said Luther

"Seriously? It's the end of the world and she's our sister, she has a right to know."

"No she doesn't. She almost got herself killed last night. She is a liability, she has no powers she can't help."

"Oh, and Klaus can?"

"Hey!"

Xylda looked down at Klaus with an apologetic look, "Sorry brother, I think your awesome, but when it comes to combat your pretty much useless."

Klaus still looked offended, but he grumbled in agreement. "So let me ask again. Why isn't Vanya here? She is a part of this family, and even if she doesn't have powers she is a part of this team."

"She can't help us."

"Why? Just because Dad thought she was useless, doesn't mean she is."

"Will, both of you Shut Up!" yelled Allison, Luther pulled back, but Xylda was still fuming, "Look Xylda your right, Vanya should be here, but if what Five says is true then we don't have time to wait for her. Once we finish you and I will go talk to her."

"Fine." Allison relaxed now that the fight was over and turned to Luther

"So, three days?" asked Allison handing Luther his cup of coffee.

"That's what Five said." confirmed Luther, accepting the cup.

"The old bastard did mention the apocalypse, come to think of it. He just left out the part about how soon."

"But can we trust him? I don't know if you've noticed, but Five's a little…" she whistled two notes and twirled a finger at the side of her head,

"Our little psycho." laughed Klaus

"He didn't want to get any of you involved. He knew that the Commission would send people after him when he broke his contract, so he wanted to keep all of you out of danger." said Xylda,

"What's the Commission?" asked Allison with a confused look which was mirrored by Klaus,

"His former employers. They're an organization that maintains the integrity of the time continuum."

"By killing people." groused Luther

"Five was in the corrections division. He was given names and told to kill them, and he did, everything he did for them was to bide his time so he could figure out a way to get back to us and save the world." she explained, "Unfortunately the Commission doesn't want him to stop the apocalypse, so the first night of his return they sent a team here to kill him. Then when that failed they sent Hazel and Cha-Cha to complete the assignment, a team apparently second to him in terms of skill."

"That's why they were after him?" asked Diego

Xylda nodded, "What did Five even see?" asked Allison

"Uh… Apparently, we all fought together against whoever was responsible. " said Luther, he fidgeted in his seat, _He always was a shitty liar_. "Okay. So, here's the plan." Luther got up from the bar to walk to the front of the group, who was staring at him in suspicion "Uh, we go through Dad's research-"

"Wait, what?" asked Allison

"Hold on, hold on." ordered Diego

"Wait a tick, wait a tick, wait a tick." said Klaus, "What actually happened the first time around?"

"Yeah. What aren't you telling us? Come on, big boy, spit it out." ased Diego

"Yeah, Luther what are you leaving out?" asked Xylda giving Luther a pointed look. He mumbled something under his breath, against the lid of his cup, then took a siip

"What was that?" asked Allison

"I said, uh, we died."

Shocked silence met that little piece of information, and it was only broken by Klaus's shout when an umbrella unexpectedly popped open. "Ahh!"

"Five found each of our bodies in the rubble of the Academy. He didn't even know it was us until he saw the tattoo on Klaus's arm. Can you imagine that, being thirteen years old, traveling to the future only to find the world on fire, crumpled to dust, finding your siblings seventeen years older and dead beneath the rubble of your home. And then being alone for 45 years. It's no surprise he agreed to work for the Commission, I would have done anything to leave that hell."

"And when he found us Luther had a prosthetic eye in his hand. It looked like he had ripped it out of someone's head."

"So that's why you made me pretend to be your dad at that Lab." said Klaus

"Yeah, and the lab was set on fire yesterday so all their records were destroyed, so we couldn't get a name. Which is why Five got drunk."

"Five got drunk? And I missed it?" asked Klaus disappointed that he had missed, their usually level headed psycho brother.

"And you didn't think to lead this whole, 'save the world meeting' with the fact that we fail?" asked Diego, Xylda ignored the argument for now, they wouldn't get anywhere while everyone was riled up. She took a deep breath and froze, she sniffed again, _Vanya's here and she's with someone, sniff, a guy._

Xylda got up off the couch and slipped out, she met Vanya and a man in the foyer. "Vanya." Xylda intercepted Vanya at the foot of the stairs and gave her a hug. "It's a good thing your here. We need to talk to you, it's important." Looking over Vanya's shoulder she saw the man she had smelled, he gave her an awkward smile, "Whose this?" she asked pulling out of the hug

"Oh, this is Leonard my… my…"

"Boyfriend. Hi!" Leonard got to the end of the stairs and offered her a hand to shake, "It's very nice to meet Vanya's other sister."

Xylda gave Vanya a happy smile, "Well, it's nice to meet you too Leonard. It's good to know my sister has a social life outside her music." she teased, Vanya blushed. Hearing the voices in the other room she gave Xylda a questioning look.

"What are they arguing about?" she asked

Xylda growled, "Remember what Five talked about when he got back?" Vanya nodded, "Well, Luther caught a meeting to discuss how to fix it."

Vanya frowned, "And he didn't call me." She was deeply hurt at the fact that she wasn't deemed important enough for their meeting,

"No, the bastard didn't. I tried to get him to call you, but he and Diego were adamant that we shouldn't. Allison ended it by saying she and I would go to you afterwards and tell you, but I think she just wanted the fight to end." noticing her growing anger Xylda tried to calm her, "It was wrong of them to leave you out. You may not have powers, but your a part of this family and you deserve to have your voice heard. I even pointed out that Klaus being there meant you should, his powers are useless in a fight and his combat skills are practically nonexistent."

"I am a part of this family." she said, trying to convince herself,

"Yes you are. And they need to get their heads out of their arses and acknowledge that."

"Yes, they do." Vanya walked into the living room her face like thunder, Xylda didn't stop her, it was about time that Vanya stood up to them. Leonard was quiet, but followed his girlfriend to support her, making Xylda smile and follow too.

Xylda leaned against a pillar to watch how the whole thing would play out, "Is it just us?" she heard Allison ask, the four had migrated to the bar.

"It's everybody." said Luther

"In the house?" asked Diego

"The whole planet?" asked Klaus

"No, outside the house. Everyone died.

"Hey." said Vanya quietly, catching the groups attention, "What's going on?" she asked, even though she knew she needed them to say it. She had lost some of her confidence at seeing them.

"It's a family matter." said Allison

"Seriously?" asked Xylda incredulously, "Did yous seriously just say that?"

"A family matter? So you couldn't be bothered to include me." she stated

"No it's not like that. We were-"tried Luther

"Don't let me interrupt." she turned to leave.

"Wait. I'll fill you in later when we're alone." Allison moved closer to her sister,

"Please, please, don't bother. And I won't either."

"Vanya. That's not fair." said Allison

Xylda growled at her sister and went to stand next to Vanya, "Fair? There's nothing fair about being your sister. I have been left out of everything for as long as I can remember. And I used to think it was Dad's fault, but he's dead. So it turns out your the assholes." and with that soundbite Vanya left, leonard closely behind, Xylda smirked at her siblings before following.

"Vanya, wait. I left my jacket." said Leonard, _Why did he take it off? Vanya still has her's and they haven't been here long enough to warrant removing it. _Xylda mentally shook her head, _No, you will not ruin this for Vanya, she has a boyfriend and finally told off their siblings for being dicks._

"I can't go back there." she said

"Okay, go ahead, I'll catch up to you." he said leaving to retrieve his jacket.

Vanya looked at her, "Don't make me go back in there."

"I'm not going to. Come on, we can go somewhere else. You came here for a reason, and I what to know what it was."

Vanya nodded and the two left, Vanya vented as they walked down the street and Xylda listened. Vanya needed this, she had been letting their siblings walk all over her since childhood, letting herself believe it when they said she wasn't special. As they walked the skies opened up and it began to rain, both ignored it, Vanya was too deep in her anger and Xylda didn't care.

Leonard joined them with his jacket, and joined Xylda in listening to Vanya rant,"I can't believe I was stupid enough to go back there."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you do it." said Leonard, a high pitch sound caught Xyldas attention, looking behind her, her eyes widened, the sound of mental creaking began when the light posts began to follow the three of them and cars started to rock and shift.

"Um, Vanya…"

"I just wanted them, maybe, to be proud of me for once. And how could I presume to be worthy of their attention?"

"Vanya."

"Nothing's ever big enough next to their holier-than-thou, weight of the world bullshit."

Xylda caught up to them and pulled on Leonards sleeve, he turned away from Vanya to look at her, she pointed behind her and his eyes widened.

"Vanya!" Leonard interrupted her rant.

"What?" she asked angrily turning to him,

"Turn around sis." turning around Vanya saw the bent lamp posts, a few car alarms had begun to go off as well.

"What the hell is happening?" she asked

"You happened." said Leonard

"Oh, come on. Th- That's crazy." she said, "I mean, it- it was like this before."

"Sorry sis, but those lamp posts didn't bend until you walked by.", Suddenly the rain stopped, "And now that you've calmed down, it stops raining." Xylda smiled,

"That's a coincidence."

Xylda and Leonard scoffed, "Guys, it's impossible."

"Uh, sis. I turn into a scaly lizard thing. Hate to break it to you, but was impossible before I was born. Looks like Dad was wrong."

Vanya stared at her sister, "Come on. My place is close." said Leonard, he looped his arm through Vanya's and led her away from what she had done. Xylda followed.

**Time Jump**

Xylda and Vanya sat on Leonards couch watching the news, it was currently talking about the damage Vanya had caused, "_Thanks, guys. Well, as you can see, mysterious damage to multiple vehicles and light posts occurred earlier today here in the midtown area. Authorities suspect a drunk driver. We'll have the full details for you tonight at five."_ Leonard came back in and handed Vanya a cup and saucer. Xylda moved aside so Leonard could sit next to Vanya, he gave her a smile at the gesture.

"Thanks." said Vanya accepting the cup.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay."

Xylda watched the two of them from her new perch on an armchair, "Look, I… I'm sure this is a lot to deal with. You know, the idea that you've always had these powers lying dormant."

"What the ability to bend lampposts?"scoffed Vanya

"Your mood changed things. The rain stopped I saw it and so did your sister."

"That wasn't me. I'm so sorry to disappoint you."

"Disappoint? You couldn't disappoint me if you tried."

"I like this one, sis. And he has a point, you did that in the street. There is no other explanation, you have powers. Dad was wrong, you are special… I mean, you've always been special, growing up with us wasn't easy and Dad just made it hell for you. But you came out the most well adjusted, you have a job, a boyfriend, your own apartment. Luther went to the moon because Dad said so, Diego mops floors under a gym in exchange for a place to stay while he moonlights as a vigilante. Allison used her powers to get everything she wanted which caused her life to crumble, Klaus became an addict, and Five… You know I love Five, but he's always been a little insane and being alone for decades made it worse. And then you have me, sure I have a job and an apartment, but I also have bounties out in different countries and a stalker who sends me body parts. Out of all of us your the only one who 'survived' Dad, and now to really put the icing on the cake, you have powers now. It's just to bad Dad's dead, otherwise you could have rubbed it in his face."

"Thanks Xylda."

"Don't thank me. I wasn't the best sister."

"Know, but you did try to help, and that's more than what they did."

Leonard brought the attention back to him, "And if it was you Vanya, then that's beautiful, it's powerful."

"Look, if this was even true, everything I know about myself would be different. Everything I've ever been told."

"Do you think maybe your father knew?" asked Leonard taking Vanya's hand.

She scoffed, "Come on. No way! Look if I was special, I would have been in the Umbrella Academy. I'm so sorry you got stuck with the ordinary one."

"Ordinary is not a word I would use to describe you." said Leonard, "Look, we'll figure it out… as a team."

"And I'll help. I don't really know how, Dad's methods were sadistic, but I'll help in any way I can."

Vanya smiled at the two of them, "My life is so weird."

"I like weird."

"Clearly." Vanya leaned in and kissed him and Leonard gladly returned it,

"Oh! You two are so cute! And imagine, my sister gets a loving boyfriend and powers, I guess Karma really does exist… Which means Victor's probably gonna send me something. Shit."

Vanya laughed at that, taking that as a good sign Xylda asked why she was at the house, "I wanted to invite you guys to my debut." she said smiling shyly

"Debut?" asked Xylda happy to see the smile on her sisters face

"I got first chair." Xylda returned the smile with a large grin

"Seriously? You finally got?" Vanya nodded, Xylda jumped out of her chair and tackled Vanya on the couch, clearing the coffee table, "That's amazing! When did it happen? No wait it doesn't matter. You got it!" Xylda squeed very loudly, then paused, pulling out of the hug she pointed a finger at the giggling couple, "If either of you tell anybody I just made that noise, then there will be repercussions."

"Doesn't Five already know." the bold statement from her sister surprised Xylda and Vanya as well, judging by the look on her face.

"Vanya! I'm appalled, what Five and I get up to in private is none of your business." Xylda's tone wasn't angry or scolding, she was too happy for her sister. Xylda knew that Vanya had been trying for first chair ever since she was accepted into the orchestra.

"I'm pretty sure we all know what you two would get up too in private. You weren't really all that subtle."

Xylda snorted, "Apparently we were, because the other's didn't know until he got back. Which surprises me, because Five was always proud when he got me to be loud-"

"Okay, I do not need to know about your sex life with Five."

"Sex life? Aren;t you guys siblings?" questioned Leonard

"Adopted." said Vanya

"Not even. Like I said before Dad bought us from our mothers, and the only reason the law didn't come down on him was because of his money. We may share his last name, but we were never his children."

"He bought you?"

"Yep. People always seem to forget about that, 43 of us were born, and Dad went to every single mother offering to buy the child, but only eight accepted. Which is how we got stuck under his thumb."

"At least you were able to meet Five because of him." said Vanya

Xylda thought about that for a moment, _True, I guess I owe the old man that much._ "Your right. I guess the old man was good for something after all, well that and making you my sister, I don't know if I could have stopped from killing Allison if you weren't there." Vanya and Xylda shared a laugh, it was true, when Xylda was learning control, Five and Vanya had to stop her from hurting their siblings in annoyance.

"Now, I am going to tell you about the supposed 'family' meeting and then I'm gonna leave you two kids alone. But I'll be back tomorrow to talk about your powers, okay."

"Thanks, but you don't have too. It was about Five's apocalypse right?"

"Yeah, Luther wanted to talk about how we could stop it."

"Wait, Apocalypse? What apocalypse?" asked Leonard,

"I'll explain later. You want us to call you a taxi?" she asked

"No. I'm going back to the Academy. Hopefully Five's back, by now." Vanya got up and gave Xylda a hug, "I'm really proud of you Vanya. I'll be there to pick up my ticket from the box office, I'll bring Five with me and then we can get some dinner afterwards to celebrate." A tear slid down Vanya's cheek when she pulled out of the hug, Xylda brushed it away and looked at Leonard, "It was nice to meet you Leonard. Be good to my sister and you won't have to find out what your insides look like." Xylda transformed her face and winked at the man, her smile showing off her teeth.

"Stop it." admonished Vanya, Xylda looked back at her, her face returning to 'normal',

"Not sorry. It's my duty as a sister to threaten the en in your life. You to have a good night okay." Vanya and Leonard walked Xylda to the door to see her off.

**Time Jump BACKWARDS!**

"Hold the phone. We all died fighting this thing the first time around. Remember?" said Klaus, as leaned against the bar.

"Klaus, shockingly, has a point. What gives us a win this time?"

Electricity crackled above the bar, a blue light appearing as Five landed on the bar with a briefcase breaking his fall.

"Je- Jesus!" exclaimed Allison as everyone jumped away from the bar.

"You guys, am I still high, or do you see him, too?" asked Klaus from his new position on the couch.

"Five where have you been?" asked Luther, Five fell off the bar,

"Are you alright?" asked Allsion moving to help him up.

"Who did this?" asked Luther

"Irrelevant." Five took Allison's coffee and chugged it, wandering away from his siblings, finishing it he turned to his stunned siblings, "So, the apocalypse is in three days. The only chance we have to save the world is, well, us."

"The Umbrella Academy."

"Yeah, but with me, obviously. So if y'all don't get your sideshow acts together and get over yourselves, we're screwed. Who cares if Dad messed us up. Are we gonna let that define us?" Klaus shook his head, "No. And to give us a fighting chance to see next week, I've come back with a lead. I know who's responsible for the apocalypse." Five handed the paper to Allison, "This is who we have to stop."

She read the name out loud, "Harold Jenkins?"

"Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?" asked Diego

Five slurped the last of the coffee out of the cup and threw the cup away, "I don't know… yet. But I do know that he's responsible for the apocalypse. So we have to find him. And we have to do it now."

"How is he connected to what's gonna happen?" asked Luther

"I don't know."

"Wait, so you just know his name? That's is?" asked Diego

"That's enough."

"There's probably a dozen Jenkinses in the city." argued Diego

"Well, we just better start looking, then.""I'm sorry. Am I the only one skeptical here?" asked Allison, no one noticed Five's pain filled fidgeting, "I mean, how exactly do you know all of this about what's his name?"

"Harold Jenkins. You know those lunatics in masks who attacked the house?"

"Oh, yeah, I think I remember those guys." said Klaus

"Yeah, the ones that attacked us while you were getting drunk." said Diego facetiously

"Yeah. Them. They were sent by the Temps Commission to stop me from coming back and preventing the end of life on earth."

"Yeah, Xylda told us." said Klaus

Looking around and not spotting Xylda he frowned, "Where's Xylda? I need her."

"She left to go after Vanya. She came by with Leonard, saw that we were meeting without her and got angry. Xylda went after her." said Klaus.

"Well then we need to get her back."

"I'm sorry. Temps what?" asked Allison

"My former employer. They monitor all of time and space to make sure that whatever is supposed to happen… happens. They believe the apocalypse is coming in three days. So I went to Commission headquarters and intercepted a message that was meant for said lunatics. 'Protect Harold Jenkins'. So he must be responsible for the apocalypse."

**End of Chapter 6: "The Day That Wasn't"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** What if Reginald adopted 8 children and not 7? What if number 8 could take on a monstrous form? What if she didn't age at the same rate as the others and still looked to be thirteen? And what if she left being a hero and became something else? This is based on the Netflix series.

**Previously:** _They believe the apocalypse is coming in three days. So I went to Commission headquarters and intercepted a message that was meant for said lunatics. 'Protect Harold Jenkins'. So he must be responsible for the apocalypse."_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC. I also want to remind everyone reading this, that while Five and Xylda may look thirteen they are actually 58 and 30 respectively.

"**The Day That Was"**

Silence filled the living room of the Umbrella Academy as Luther, Diego and Allison stared at Five, trying to wrap their heads around what his explanation.

"What do you mean, protect time and space?" asked Allsion

"Where is this Hazel, Five?"

Allison, Diego and Luther's voices overlapped one another, while Klaus sat on the couch and Five fidgeted. "Do you have any idea how insane this sounds?" asked Allison.

Five was irritated and in pain, he didn't have time for this, "You know what else is insane? I look like a thirteen year old boy. Klaus talks to the dead, Xylda grows scales and a tail, and Luther thinks he's fooling everybody with that overcoat. Everything about us is insane. It always has been."

"He's got a point there." agreed Klaus

"We didn't choose this life, we're just living it. For the next three days, anyway."

"But the last time we tried to stop it, we all died. Why is this time any different? Why shouldn't I go home to my daughter?" said Allison, she missed Claire and if the world is ending she needed to be with her.

"Because this time, I'm here. We have the name of the man responsible. Guys, we actually have the chance of saving the lives of billions of people. Including Claire."

Allison's brow furrowed, "You know her name?"

"I do, Xylda showed me a picture she has of her, and I'd like to live long enough to meet her." said Five, he remembered when Xylda showed him the picture of his niece, Fve was surprised to hear about Allison's marriage to someone who wasn't Luther, but he had made the decision to meet her once the world was safe.

"All right. Let's get this bastard." she said,

"You had me at Gerald Jenkins." said Diego

"Harold Jenkins." corrected Five

"Whatever. I've already lost two people this week, I'm not losing anyone else." said Diego grabbing his jacket

"And Luther?" asked Five

"Yeah, you go. I'm gonna stay and go through Dad's files. I still think this has something to do with why he sent me to the moon."

"Seriously? Now you wanna make the end of the world about you and Dad?" asked Diego incredulously.

"No. 'Watch for threats' That's what he told me. You think that's a coincidence? This all ahs to be connected somehow."

"No, we should all stick together." said Allison taking Luther's arm

"We don't have time for this." said Five even more irritated due to the pain in his abdomen.

"Let's roll. I know where we can find this asshole. Klaus, your with me." ordered Diego

Klaus stayed on the couch, "Yeah. I- I'm good. I think I'll, uh…" he got up from the couch slowly, "I think I'll pass, I'm… feeling a little under the weather, so…" Klaus left, Diego and Five rolling their eyes and following him to the foyer to leave.

"I'm gonna grab some more gear from upstairs and then we can go."

"I'm coming to." Allison joined Five and Diego as they reached the door. Diego nodded and the three headed off.

**Time Jump**

"I know this Jenkins dude has to have a record. We gotta get our hands on this file." Diego pulled a car to a stop near the entrance to the station, Five in the passenger seat and Allison in the back

"And your plan is to what? Waltz in there and just ask for it? Asked Allsion

"I know the station like the back of my hand, sis. I've spent a lot of time inside."

"Handcuffed." she snarked.

"Whatever. Here's the plan."

"Plan?" interrupted Five, "I'm just gonna blink in and get the file."

Diego shook his head, "No. That's not… You don't know the in's and out's of this place, okay?"

"I literally just did this yesterday."

"What?"

"Well, _my_ yesterday, not your yesterday." both Diego and Allison gave him an exasperated look, "It'll take me two seconds. Why don't I just go?"

"Listen to me. _You_ are not going in there. I made a call. That's what a leader does. He lead's" Five rolled his eyes and settled into his seat, he winced in pain and put some pressure on his wound, he needed Xylda. He was a little anxious not knowing where she was after what he had just done to Commission headquarters, they would be coming in mass now and while he knew she could take care of herself, he was still worried.

"So, uh, you and Xylda, huh?" asked Allison hoping to break the tension.

Five sighed, he needed to focus on blocking out the pain and talking about his relationship with Xylda would not help, it would just make him more anxious to find her. "Yes."

"And how long have you two been-"

"In case you haven't noticed, but we are trying to save the world right now. Discussing relationships won't help us."

"In case you haven't noticed we are stuck waiting in the car while our brother gets us the info we need to save the world. So if we're going to wait we may as well talk. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you since you got back, you and Xylda have been running around nonstop."

Five groaned in pain, Allison mistook it for a groan of annoyance, "Come on. I'm not upset or against it, if that's what you're wondering."

Five chuckled, "What makes you think either of us care if you approve? And while on the subject, what makes you think that any of this is your business?"

She huffed, "It's my business to make sure my sister doesn't get her heart broken."

Even though it hurt, Five turned to glare at Allison, "And why do you think I'll break her heart?"

"Five most of the time you're an arrogant prick. And when your not being that, your a downright jerk. You think your better than everyone, constantly belittling everyone, you spent decades all alone and then became a psycho killer. So excuse me for being worried about my sister." returning his glare,

"I don't think I'm better than her."said Five, "She listens to my theories, even when she doesn't completely understand them and she encourages me to do better. She is fiercely loyal, protective…" Five chuckled a little, "... And not afraid to tell me when I'm being an idiot, and she loves me. And I love her too, god only knows why she does, like you said I can be an arrogant prick and a jerk. But she hasn't pushed me away even after I broke my promises to her."

"What promises?" asked Allison, her eyes were a little wide at Five's confession.

He shook his head, "That is strictly between her and me. And she'd have your head if she finds out your trying to give me a shovel talk. You don't have to worry about her heart, I don't plan on breaking it, and if I do you wouldn't have anything to work with once she's done with me."

Allison chuckled, "True. She'd probably eat you."

"Yeah, but not in the fun way." Five turned back around in his seat to face the dashboard and smirked at Allison's gagging noise,

"I so did not need that image in me head. Especially after the security cameras…" Allison winced when she let that slip, Five stiffened,

"What security cameras?" he asked, but he came up with the answer, before Allison could, "The bedrooms. He had cameras in our bedrooms?"

"And the rest of the house. Pogo showed me the monitors."

"Which is where he got the tape of Dad's death." Five eyed Allison in the back seat for a moment before sighing, "Okay, what did you see?"

"Just the two of you cuddling, naked under the covers. Luther was there too, we were shocked to say the least and I had to stop Luther from storming in."

Five snorted, "He's just jealous that I had the balls to act on my feelings for Xylda. He never could work up the courage to admit his feelings to you. And neither could you for that matter."

"Hey." Five ignored Allison and the two fell into silence.

"You said Xylda left with Vanya right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you have her phone number?" he asked

"Yeah."

"Good. There's a payphone outside, call her apartment and see if Xylda is there." he ordered getting out of the car. Allison followed him and they both walked to the payphone.

"Your worried about her." she stated

"Of course, I'm worried. I just pissed off some very powerful people and they know how much I care about each of you. Your all targets, but we should be able to hold our own if we're together. Right now all Xylda has is Vanya and she has no powers, they're both sitting ducks."

Allison smirked, "Aw, you are worried about us."

"Your my family. It's my job to worry about you." he said. "I lost you all once, I won't let it happen again."

And with that sound bite Allison used the payphone while Five leaned against the wall of the precinct. "_This is Vanya. Leave a message, and I'll get back to you."_

Allison waited for the beep and then spoke. "Hey, Vanya, it's me. I just wanted to… Things have gotten so messed up. And… all I ever wanted was to be a good sister to you. Guess I pretty much failed at that. But you need to call me. Okay? We need you and Xylda back at the Academy. I love you sis." Allison hung up and Diego returned

"So?" asked Five, Diego brandished the file triumphantly, Five went to grab it but Allison beat him to it. She leafed through the file and found a picture, looking at it she swore.

"Holy shit."

"What?"

Allison showed them the picture, Diego recognized him as the man that was with Vanya at the Academy, "Harold Jenkins is Leonard Peabody."

"Who?" asked Five

"Vanya's boyfriend. I met him when I caught him in her apartment, he said he was just returning her keys and had to use the bathroom, but I thought he was a stalker. She brought him to the Academy today…" Allison's eyes widened, "... and he left with Vanya and Xylda." Five and Diego tensed, so Allison flipped through the file and found his address, "Here's his address."

"Let's go then." said Diego, Five simply Spatial walked into the passenger seat and waited for them.

**Meanwhile**

"He bought you?" asked Leonard

"Yep. People always seem to forget about that, 43 of us were born, and Dad went to every single mother offering to buy their child, but only eight accepted. Which is how we got stuck under his thumb."

"At least you were able to meet Five because of him." said Vanya ever the optimist

Xylda thought about that for a moment, _True, I guess I owe the old man that much._ "Your right. I guess the old man was good for something after all, well that and making you my sister, I don't know if I could have stopped from killing Allison if you weren't there." Vanya and Xylda shared a laugh, it was true, when Xylda was learning to control her more instinctive behaviour, Five, Vanya and Ben had to stop her from hurting their siblings in annoyance. "Now about your powers, we don't really understand them, but from the display earlier they are powerful. We should get out of the city if we want to get a better understanding of them. I know some people who have cabins for the winter, I could ask one of them if we could use theirs." she suggested

Leonard shook his head, "I've got one up by Jackson's road. It was my grandma's, but I inherited it when she died. I go up there sometimes to do some carving, and it's pretty isolated, the closest neighbor is miles away. I can take Vanya there."

"We can take Vanya there. No offense Leonard, but I think between the two of us I would be the more ideal teacher." For a second Xylda thought she could see some anger in Leonards eyes when she said she would be better, but it was gone too fast for her to be sure. But still it was enough for alarms to start going off in her head. Xylda focused on Leonard, she had picked up his scent from Vanya, but it was overshadowed by Vanya's own scent. His home reeked of him and heavy duty cleaners, the chemicals making it harder for her to get an accurate scent.

"Hold on you two. Just wait a moment." Leonard and Xylda turned to Vanya, she had been quiet listening to their planning for her, even though she was an adult and could make her own decisions. "Look, I can't even say it. I can;t wrap my head around it. There's..."

"Vanya. You've spent your entire life feeling less than your brothers and sisters," Xylda winced at that, she had tried, but their Dad was Vanya's idol, she wanted nothing more than to be acknowledged by him, instead of ignored. "Only to discover you've had this in you the entire time. You owe it to yourself to discover what that truly means. Okay? You need to clear your mind and focus. What better place to do that then a peaceful cabin in the woods?" Vanya smiled at Leonard.

"Alright." she said

"Great. Pack a bag Leonard wwe'll head out now. We'll make a quick stop for Vanya to pack and get her violin. My duffle is still in your closet, right?" Vanya nodded. After falling asleep in her apartment a couple of times and waking up in the same clothes, Xylda gave Vanya a bag of clothes to keep for her. It held clothes, toiletries, and other essentials for her. All three shared happy smiles, unknown to two one was a little angry at the speed bump in his plans.

**Time Jump**

Allison stared at the ordinary looking home while Diego and Five closed their doors, "Be careful, okay? We don't know what Peabody is capable of." she warned ast the three approached the house,

"Yeah, he didn't seem that dangerous when I first saw him. Looked kinda scrawny." said Diego, Allison huffed,

"Yeah, well, so are most serial killers and mass murderers. I mean, look at him."

"Thanks." said Five, who was liming a little

"Good point." said Diego, Allison went around to the back, "So what's this guy want with Vanya?" asked Diego as he and Five walked up the porch steps,

"I don't know. How about we ask him after we kill him and get Vanya and Xylda away from him."

"Whoa, whoa. Hey, look, I'm gonna burst through the-" Diego noticed that Allison was gone, "You know what? It would be nice for people to stick to-" Five spatial walked before Diego could finish, "the plan." he sighed and turned to the door, "Great." taking a step back he readied himself, took a deep breath and jumped through the glass window of the door.

Allison and Five came over at the commotion, "Subtle." snarked Allison while Five checked the door,

"You know, the door was unlocked." Allison chuckled, Diego just groaned in pain and got up off the floor

"Yeah, well, my way works just fine. Spread out. Yell if you, uh… you know, you're in trouble." Diego limped into the living room leaving Allison and Five at the broken front door. "AH, inspiring leadership." said Five sarcastically

"One of the greats." agreed Allison

All three searched the house, Diego tried the kitchen where he saw a small handout flier with Vanya on it. Diego looked it over until he heard Allison call out, "Guys, you need to see this." Diego rushed up the stairs with Five, Allison was in the attic where Harold had kept his mutilated Umbrella Academy memorabilia. "All our faces are burnt off."

"Well, that;s not creepy. This guy's got some serious issues." Their eyes had been scratched out in posters, their faces melted off of action figures and drawing made by a child had been scribbled over in anger.

"Shit." Neither Diego or Allison noticed Five start to wobble on his feet, or his breathing become labored.

"This was never about Vanya. This was about us." Five finally collapsed, "Five. Wh- blood?" Diego got down on their knees to help their brother, Allison lifted up his sweater and shirt to find a piece of metal embedded in the side of his abdomen.

"Jesus, Five. Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded

"You have to keep going. Xylda can heal me. So... close." Five had passed out,

"Five. Five!" tried Allison patting his cheek,

"We have to get him back to the Academy. We need to get the shrapnel out and stitch him up. We've got some salve we can use to speed it up." Allison helped Diego carry Five to the car,

"No wonder he was so adamant about finding Xylda. It look bad." Allison sat in the backseat with Five while Diego drove. "We should take him to the hospital."

"Kid with a shrapnel wound might raise some questions." said Five surprising Allison

"Yeah, well, so does the murder shrine in Harold Jenkins' attic" she snarked

"How are you still conscious?"

"I'm not."

"He's loosing a lot of blood."

"We need to get that shrapnel out. We'll carry him straight o the med room, Pogo can help with the stitches."

Diego ignored most traffic laws to get them back to the Academy, he parked in the alley and helped get him out of the back seat and inside. They set him down on a couch in the living room, "I'll go get Pogo." said Diego, but stopped short in his movement when he saw Mom walking to the foyer stairs, "Mom?"

She stopped on the stairs, "Oh, hello, Diego, dear." she said. Her face was no longer blank,

"What…" when Mom turned to face him he noticed the stitching on her arm, exactly where he cut her to turn her off. "How are you still… walking around?"

"One foot in front of the other. Why? How do you do it?" Diego stared at her for a moment, she noticed the blood on Diego's gloves, "Did something happen? Were you hurt?" she questioned,

"Uh… Five was hurt. We need to remove some shrapnel."

Mom smiled, "I'll go get the med room ready, you bring him down, Pogo and I will fix him up." She left Diego at the stairs to get Pogo and get everything ready, he watched her go in astonishment. He had been sure that he would never see her again, it had been heart wrenching for him to cut into her with one of his knives and turn her off.

"Diego!" yelled Allison, Diego rushed back to the living room, "Where's Pogo?"

"Change of plans. Let's get him down to the med room, Mom's getting Pogo." Diego grabbed Five's legs

"Mom? But I thought-"

"Yeah. So did I. Now you gonna help or what?" Allison wrapped her arms around Five's chest and picked him up. When the two got to the med room, Pogo and Mom were there,

"Put him on the table, Diego." instructed Pogo. He had already donned some latex gloves and had his tools laid out on a tray, while Mom prepared a need and thread. "Allison, get the salve from the cabinet. It's the green tin." Once Five was on the table Allison retrieved the tin from the cabinet along with some bandages and gauze.

"Will, he be alright?" she asked

Mom smiled, "Don't worry, Allison, dear. Five will be just fine, Pogo will have him fixed in a jiffy and your sisters salve will make him all better."

"You two go on and get changed. We can handle it from here." suggested Pogo as he removed Five's jacket, vest and shirt.

"I'm going to try Vanya's place again."

"Try the school and Xylda's place too" suggested Diego, "I'll stay here with Five."

"Do we have the number for Xylda's place? I don't know where she lives, and I haven't been there."

"The number in in my Address book in my desk. It's under _The Last Shanty_, it's the name of the establishment she lives under. The owners are her landlord, they can find out if she's home or not." Allison nodded and left to find a phone. She hoped that Vanya and Xylda were alright, there was no telling what this man was of, and she didn't want to find out.

**Time Jump**

Once his wound had been cleaned and dressed Diego and Pogo moved Five to his bedroom. Diego was watching Mom as she dress Five in his pajamas when Allison joined him, "Anything?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of Mom.

"There's no answer at Vanya's place. And the receptionist at her music school said she was a no-show for her lessons today."

"What about Xylda's?"

"The guy on the phone said that she wasn't in her apartment, he even went down to check. They're both gone and so is Harold Jenkins, this is bad Diego." Instead of Answering Diego turned away and headed for the stairs, "Hey, you, okay?"

"Yeah. I don't know, it's just surreal seeing her. I just wanna tell her that I'm s…" Diego stopped himself from telling Allison what he had done, "We don't have enough time. We gotta go."

"I don't know, Diego. Five is laying there, unconscious. We need him."

"We can do this ourselves."

"We did that already, remember? We all ended up dead. I don't know. I'm just… I'm thinking maybe I should go and see Claire before-"

"You can't run away from this, Allison. That's what started this whole mess in the first place." Diego sighed, "Luther was right."

The admission surprised Allison, she looked and Diego and scoffed, "I didn't think I would ever hear you say those words."

"Yeah, well… we gotta stick together."

"Where do we start?" she asked

"There's no other addresses in the file, but there is another relation listed. Jenkins' grandmother. She lived near Jackpine Road."

"You think he took them there?"

"It's a good enough place to start." The two headed down the stairs and outside, Diego spotted the police cars coming down the street and turned in the opposite direction, "Nope. Come on, this way."

"Wait, but the car is back that way." she protested

"Trust me, okay? Come on."

"But what is going on?" she followed him anyway, but was curious

"They're here for me. Uh… They think I did something."

"WHat do they think you did?"

The sirens whooped, "Murder."

"Did you?" she asked

"No, no, no, of course not, okay? Why would you ask that about me, anyway?"

"I mean, you do carry knives with you everywhere."

"Yeah, okay, we're gonna have to split up, okay? I'm in charge. Remember? Vanya and Xylda need you." As the sirens got closer the two stopped,

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?" she ordered and then took off to the car.

**Time Jump**

Vanya, Xylda and Leonard stood on a small lake dock. Leonard felt that they should get started right away and Xylda agreed, so Leonard brought them to the lake and asked Vanya to move the small dinghy sitting in the water still water. "Look, I ju- I don't think I can do this."

"I know you can." said Leonard

"You moved street lamps, Vanya. And those are considerably heavier than a dinghy. Just try." encouraged Xylda.

"Vanya, you've seen what people with power can do. They can stand up for those who can't defend themselves." Xylda thought that was a bit much, sure Vanya had powers, but that didn't mean she had to do anything with them,

"Yeah, and at what cost?" she asked, "I watched everything my brothers and sisters could do ruin their lives."

"Hey, I think I turned out pretty good. Besides you're not them Vanya, your you, and you can do this."

"They are also full of holier-than-thou bullshit." Xylda raised her eyebrows at the anger in Leonards tone. Sure her siblings were dicks to Vanya, but they do care for her, and he's only known Vanya for a few days. Why was he so fixated on one upping them? At Vanya's own raised eyebrows Leonard continued, "Like you said. That's what's ruined their lives. And that's not gonna happen to you. Okay?"

"I won't let that happen, Vanya." stated Xylda using her tail to pull Vanya into a side hug,

"Just try to move the boat.' tried Leonard. Vanya nodded and looked at the dinghy,

"Is anything happening?" she asked

"No. But it's only been a few seconds." answered Xylda

"Keep trying." encouraged Leonard,

"But I don't-"

"Think about how you want the boat to move."

"Okay, but what? Do I- Do I… do I stare really hard? Am I supposed to point my fingers? Is…"

"I don't know. There's only one way to figure it out."

"Maybe it's not your mind, but your emotions." suggested Xylda, "You were incredibly angry on the street. I've never seen you that mad before, and when you calmed down everything stopped. Try thinking back to how angry you were with the others, maybe that will do something."

"I'll give it a shot."

Vanya turned back to the dinghy and held out her hand, she stared at the boat trying to conjure up the same anger she had felt before, but it wasn't there anymore. She tried some more, but started giggling at how ridiculous she felt and probably looked. "I ca- I can't. I can't."

Xylda smiled at her sister laughter, but Leonard was less amused, "What's funny?" Xylda's eyes narrowed at his cold tone, but Vanya must not have heard it.

"What's… ? I look and I feel ridiculous. I have no idea how you did this stuff with a straight face. I-"

"It's because you're not used to it, that's all. If you kept trying, maybe you would-" Leonard stopped himself and looked away to calm down,

"You are so invested in this." said Vanya, _maybe too invested_, thought Xylda. She didn't know Leonard, but he was acting funny.

"I- I'm just trying to help you, Vanya. You can't just give up that easily." he chuckled, "I'm sorry. Ah. Maybe you're right. I think we're all tired. So… why don't we go back and relax a little bit, okay?" he suggested

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

"And uh, later, maybe we can grab some dinner? I know this great little spot in town."

"Yeah." agreed Vanya.

"That sounds great. Why don't you guys go out for dinner together and I stay behind. Give you guys a chance for a nice romantic evening." Vanya smiled and Leonard chuckled,

"Well, I don't know about romantic, but the food is great. What do you say, Vanya? Wanna ditch the chaperone?" Vanya giggled and kissed him. The three headed back up the dock and to the cabin.

**Time Jump**

Xylda was awoken by the ringing of the telephone in the living room. She had fallen asleep on the couch after Vanya and Leonard went to dinner, she rolled off the couch and hit the floor, groaning she used her tail to pick up the receiver from the side table and bring it to her ear. "Hello?" he voice was still rough with sleep. She heard sniffling on the line and some crying, crying she recognized, "Is that you, Vanya? What's wrong? Where are you?" Xylda scrambled for her shoes, but swore when she realized she had no means of transportation.

"The hospital… we were leaving the restaurant and these drunk guys were leaning on the car… They wouldn't leave and then they started hurting Leonard, and I- I…"

"What did you do Vanya?" she asked gently, already knowing what she was going to say,

She took a shuddering breath before answering, "I used my powers. It just happened… I just blew them all back and, oh god, Xylda. One of them is dead. I killed him." Vanya wailed into the phone, describing everything that had happened.

When she finished Xylda tried to soothe her, "You protected yourself, Vanya. It was self defense, you did nothing wrong. Why are you in the hospital? Are you, okay?"

"I'm fine, physically, but Leonard was hurt really bad, he… he lost his eye, Xylda." Xylda stopped breathing entirely. "He's gonna need a prosthetic and it's my fault."

"No, it isn't, honey. Look I can't get down there, Leonard only has one car and I didn't bring my bike. So why don't you come back here and we-"

"No I'm not leaving him. He needs me here." she argued

"But-"

"I'm not leaving." she stated, her voice hard through her tears.

Xylda sighed, "Okay. You stay and I will find a way to head up tomorrow, alright? Stay safe."

"Thank you. I'll see you then. I love you, sis."

"I love you too, Vanya." Xylda started to panic when the call ended, _It couldn't be him, that is too much of a coincidence,_ Xylda paced the living room of the cabin with only one shoe on and her tail swishing behind her, showing her agitation. _Maybe not, Vanya met him this week, and as much as I love Vanya she isn't the type of girl men fall for that fast. Leonard seemed to go from zero to sixty in just a few days._ Xylda stopped pacing at that. _Vanya was easy prey, almost no confidence, especially when it comes to family. The unflattering clothing the almost permanent sad look on her face_, _she was perfect prey for a psychopath. Easy to manipulate, if he read her book, desperate for affection, for attention, and a direct line to a group of powered individuals. _

_No wonder he was so excited when Vanya's powers presented, and how much he seemed to hate her siblings when he didn't even know them. He could manipulate Vanya into using her powers to his liking and if what she said about tonight was true then she was more powerful than any of their siblings. _

Xylda had to get Vanya away from Leonard, but she needed help to do it. She dialed the Umbrella Academy number, hoping that one of her siblings were there to talk. She needed to let them know where she was and her suspicions about Leonard. _Hopefully Five's back._ When patiently waited for the dial tone, "Come on. Pick up. Somebody pick up the goddamn-"

"Hello, you've reached the prestigious Umbrella Academy. Sorry no one can come to the phone right now, because Number One is finally getting his cherry popped."

"Klaus!" yelled Xylda, happy that he had answered, "It's Xylda I need you too-"

"Hey, sis. I'm glad you called we've been looking for you Five came back and gave us the name of the guy who causes the apocalypse."

That stopped Xylda shorted, "What's his name?" she asked desperately

"Harold Jenkins. Can you believe it? Some guy named Harold ends the world. Who would have guessed, Diego, Five and Allison went out to find him. They came back while Luther and I were out, apparently Five was hurt, and since you weren't here we had to stitch him up. But we used your salve so he should be fine, oh yeah and Mom's not dead. Yay-"

"Klaus shut up!" she shouted, she needed to tell him about Leonard, even if Harold Jenkins is the man they needed Leonard could still be involved, it couldn't be a coincidence that Leonard just happened to lose an eye, just before the world ends. "Listen, I am here in a cabin on Jackson Road with Vanya and her boyfriend Leonard. Something happened and Leonard lost his eye, and he has been acting really weird. I think he targeted Vanya for something and she isn't safe. She's at the hospital with him and I can't get there until tomorrow because of this rain. You need to send somebody down here to help me get Vanya away from him. I don't know if I'm right but I'm not taking the chance that Leonard isn't involved and that it isn't his prosthetic eye that Five brought back from the future."

There was silence on the other end of the line, "Diego and Allison aren't here right now, Five's unconscious and Luther is currently occupied with a Furry lover."

Xylda's eyes widened in shock, she brought the phone away from her ear to eye it for a second, before bringing it back to her ear. "I'm sorry, I must not have heard that last part right. Luther is with a Furry lover? As in…"

"Yep." Klaus popped the 'p', "He is currently sexing up some chick he met at a rave."

"A rave? Luther went to a rave?"

"Shirtless."

"What the hell! I was gone for a day!" Xylda took a deep breath to calm herself, "Look just get everyone down here tomorrow. There's something else you need to know, but I'll need Vanya here to prove it. Okay, Klaus?"

Klaus's voice was gentle, "I got it, sis. Take care of Vanya, if your right then your both in a lot of danger."

"I will. Just make sure to tell everyone as soon as their up. Hell wake them if you have too, but get them here as fast as you can."

"Yes, sir." the line clicked off, and Xylda slumped into the couch. _I don't know who the hell this Harold Jenkins is, but I do know that Leonard is bad news. I just hope Vanya will listen to me._

**End of Chapter : "The Day That Was"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** What if Reginald adopted 8 children and not 7? What if number 8 could take on a monstrous form? What if she didn't age at the same rate as the others and still looked to be thirteen? And what if she left being a hero and became something else? This is based on the Netflix series.

**Previously:** "Yes, sir." the line clicked dead, and Xylda slumped into the couch. _I don't know who the hell this Harold Jenkins is, but I do know that Leonard is bad news. I just hope Vanya will listen to me._

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC. I also want to remind everyone reading this, that while Five and Xylda may look thirteen they are actually 58 and 30 respectively.

"**I Heard A Rumor"**

Xylda didn't get much sleep that night, she spent most of the night thinking about how she would talk to Vanya. She cared for Leonard, that much was obvious, but after being showered with affection after receiving practically none for thirty years it was easy to see how she could fall so fast. The reminder that Leonard was manipulating her sister made Xylda angry, Vanya had been emotionally abused by their father for years, their siblings were no better, and this man was taking advantage of her vulnerability. _Did he know about her powers?_ Xylda shook her head, _Not possible, we didn't even now, Dad didn't even know._ She didn't know what Leonard wanted, but she wouldn't let him use Vanya anymore, she would be crushed that he was using her, especially if it was about getting close to her siblings. But at least she would be safe.

It was almost dawn now and she had only gotten three hours of sleep, but Xylda was determined to make the trek to the hospital on foot. Her sister was currently alone with some psychopath and she needed to keep her safe, even if it means breaking her heart. _I really hope Klaus gets them here soon, if Vanya's powers are triggered by her emotions then I'm screwed. Hopefully my powers are up to it._

**Time Jump**

"Here we go. This'll fix ya." Klaus poured Luther a strong cup of coffee, he knew just how bad Luther felt, the morning after those pills he took would be brutal on a first timer. The coffee would help, sleeping would be better, but they didn't have the time, they needed to get to Xylda and Vanya as fast as they could. Five came in and stole Luther's coffee before he could have any, Klaus poured a cup for Ben even though he couldn't drink it, "Nice. Okay."

Five took a sip of his stolen coffee and grimaced, "Jesus. Who do I gotta kill to get a decent cup of coffee?"

Luther had the hood of his sweatshirt up, and his head bowed, "Can we get started please?" his voice was gravely

"Anyone seen any of the others? Diego? Allison? No? All right, then, this is the closest thing to a quorum…" Klaus bangeda spatula on the table to mess with Luther, he didn't like the idea of any of his siblings doing what he does. He knew just how screwed up his body was from all the drugs he takes to stave off the dead, he accepted that, but he never wanted his siblings to do it too. "... that we're gonna get. So listening up. There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna spit it out. Yeah."

Luther and Five gave him expectant looks, "Klaus!"

"I conjured Dad last night." he waited for their reactions, which were not as loud as he thought they'd be.

"You said you haven't been able to conjure anyone in years." stated Luther

"Ah, yes, I know, but I'm sober. Ta-da! I got clean yesterday, to talk to someone special, and then ended up having this… conversation with dear old Daddy himself."

Suffice to say neither Luther or Five believed him, "Has anyone got some aspirin?" asked Luther

"Top shelf, next to the crakers." said Five

"Hey, hey, hey. This is serious, guys, all right? This really happened, I swear."

"Okay, fine. I'll play. What did the old man have to say?" asked Five

"Well, he gave me the usual lecture about my appearance and my failings in life. Yada, yada, yada. No surprise there. Even the afterlife couldn't soften a hardass like Dad, right? But he did mention something about his murder, or lack thereof, because… he killed himself."

"I don't have time for your games, Klaus." said Luther getting up from the kitchen table.

"I'm telling you the truth, Luther. I'm telling you the truth."

"Why'd he do it, then?" asked Five

"He said it was the only way to get us all home again."

"No. Dad wouldn't just kill himself." argued Luther

"You said it yourself. He was depressed. Holed up in his office and room all day and night."

"No. There weren't any signs. Suicidal people exhibit certain tendencies, strange behaviours."

"Like sending someone to the moon for no reason?"

"I swear to God, Klaus, if you're lying…"

"I'm not. I'm not."

"Master Klaus is correct." said Pogo, he had been listening in on the three's conversation and knew Klaus was telling the truth, he only wished he wasn't. All three turned to their old caretaker, "Regretfully...I helped Master Hargreeves enact his plan."

"What?" asked Luther in shock

"So did Grace. It was a difficult choice for both of us. More difficult than you could ever know. Prior to your father's death, Grace's programming was adjusted so that she was incapable of administering first aid on that fateful night."

"Sick bastard." Five wasn't too fond of Dad, but he was still in shock over the idea of him illing himself, just to get his siblings together.

"So the security tape we saw?" asked Luher

"It was meant to further the murder mystery. Your father hoped that being back here, solving it together… would reignite your desire to be a team again."

The three absorbed that information with somber faces, "And to what end?" asked Five

"To save the world, of course." said Pogo

Klaus laughed, "All right."

"First the moon mission and now this. You watched me search for answers and said nothing. Anything else you want to share, Pogo? Any other damn secrets? "

"Hey, calm down, Luther." tried Klaus, Pogo cared for them more than their Dad ever did, he didn't deserve to be yelled at.

"No, I won't calm down. We've been lied to by the one person in this family we all trusted."

Pogo's face was sad, "It was your father's dying wish, Master Luther. I… I had no choice."

Luther walked to stand in front of Pogo, "There's always a choice." he walked past Pogo to leave and Klaus tried to stop him,

"Wait, Luther! We still need to talk!" but he was gone,

"Did the old man say anything else?" asked Five.

"No, but Xylda called while you were all asleep-"

"Is she, okay? Where is she?" asked Five urgently, Klaus's eyebrows raised at Five's urgent tone, Five coughed to cover his embarrassment.

"She called, because apparently Vanya's boyfriend was attacked last night and lost an eye… I know the name of the guy we are looking for is Herald Jenkins, but-"

"That's him! Vanya's boyfriend is Jenkins, we found out yesterday. We need to get Diego and find out where the cabin is."

"Jackson Road, that's what Xylda said. She also said that she needed us there ASAP, because she is heading to the hospital to keep an eye on him. She thinks Leonard is dangerous and she doesn't want to leave Vanya alone with him. She also said she had something to tell us, but needed Vanya there."

Five was freaking out inside, first learning that Dad killed himself, then that Pogo and Mom helped and then that Vanya and Xylda were with the psychopath that ends the world, he was not okay. "I'll get changed, get Luther, we'll grab Diego on the way." And with that Five spatial walked to his room, leaving Klaus and, unbeknownst to him, Ben alone in the kitchen.

**Time Jump**

Xylda didn't get to the hospital, Vanya and Leonard were already driving back, and stopped to grab her from her trek along the road. She was surprised to find them on their way back to the cabin, from what Vanya described, Leonard was in bad shape, thankfully Vanya was driving. Once inside she had asked why Leonard had checked himself out, Leonard said it was, because helping Vanya was more important, and that he was fine. Even from the back seat Xylda could see how tense and agitated Leonard was, she had a hunch that Leonard tried to disuad Vanya from pulling over to pick her up. The road to the hospital was packed and when they passed the tavern Vanya slowed to see the police tape, and the police who were still crawling around the scene. No one had said anything, so the rest of the ride was silent.

Xylda knew that it would take time before Vanya could get past killing the two men. And it wasn't until they were back in the cabin that the issue was addressed, by Leonard much to Xyldas ire. "It's not your fault… what happened to those guys."

"What did happen to those guys, Vanya? I'm not angry, you protected yourself and saved Leonard, but from what you described last night something big happened." Xylda moved closer to Vanya, she was determined to be between her and Leonard for the rest of the day, and being the comforting sister was the best way to do it. So she wrapped her tail around her waist to pull her close and took her hands in her own, "I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

"It just surged out of me like a… tidal wave. And it killed them. I killed them." Vanya gripped Xyldas hands tightly in her distress,

"Like Xylda said, you were only acting in self-defense. You were defending me."

"I shouldn't be able to do that."

"But you can. You have a power, Vanya. You have a gift."

"It's like with the boat. If I- if I try to do it, I can't. And if I don't try, people die. It's ust another thing I can't do right."

"Woah! Hey, don't say that. You are amazing, Vanya. Even before your powers emerged you were amazing, Dad was an idiot for not seeing it and our siblings are idiots for never trying to see it. You are an amazing musician, you finally got first chair and now the rest of the world is going to see it." Xylda let go of one hand to lift Vanya's bowed head to give her a smile, Vanya didn't return it right away, "Come on. Whatever is happening to you, we are going to get through it. I'm not leaving you, Vanya. Your my sister and I'm going to help you figure this out, and I am going to be in the front row with Five right next to me. And don't worry he won't be in that ridiculous uniform Dad made us wear." That got Vanya to smile and giggle a little, Leonard cleared his throat. Looking over Xylda could see some anger in his eyes, but Vanya was oblivious.

"Vanya. This stuff that's happening to you, it's scary. But maybe we can control it. Make it less tidal wave, more ripple. Right?' '_We' won't be controlling anything._

"Remember Vanya, these powers, whatever they are, are yours. Ultimately, no one controls them, but you. We need to find the trigger and teach you how to call it up whenever you want. Like my transformation, at first I couldn't control it at all, remember? Until I learned that I could make my scaley features retreat. I think I was right, before your emotions are your trigger. When you bent the lamp posts and made it rain you were angry. When Leonard was attacked you were scared. You just need to learn to channel those feelings into your powers, but not right now. You need to take a shower and change, you've been wearing those clothes all night. You too Leonard, your covered in blood."

"No, I think I'll play for a while. I just need to calm down." said Vanya, "You should rest Leonard." Vanya and Leonard shared a kiss before Vanya left to get her violin. Leaving Leonard and Xylda alone.

"I'm going to sit with Vanya. You should bathe and let me change your bandages." Xylda tried to keep her feelings of distrust towards the man hidden, if he suspected her distrust he didn't show it he simply smiled

"Thanks. She shouldn't be alone right now, not after everything she went through, I'll let you know when I'm out of the shower, so we can see about some new bandages. Cause between you and me theses are itchy as hell." Leonard chuckled at his attempt at humor and Xylda joined him and smiled as he left the room. As far as Xylda was concerned she wasn't leaving Vanya's side, she prayed to whatever god gave a damn about her that their siblings would get there soon. Unbeknownst to Xylda Leonard grabbed a red journal from his bag on his way to the bathroom and began to read.

**Time Jump**

Five was very agitated. They hadn't needed to go looking for Diego, he showed up at the Academy out of breath and immediately started getting ready to go. When asked where he was he simply responded with, "Jail" and informed Five and Klaus that Allison was in danger. He explained that she had gone up to Harold Jenkins cabin to find him, and that she was in danger.

Five cursed, "Vanya and Xylda are with him. Xylda called last night and told Klaus that Vanya's boyfriend lost his eye. Everything's coming together, if we don't do something now the apocalypse will happen. We need to find Luther and get to that cabin"

Without another word the three brothers set off to find Luther, the searched the academy and came up dry. The idea that he was wasting time tracking down their brother instead of getting to Xylda and his sisters fueled Five's growing agitation. _Is it too much to ask that he wait until after we save the world to have his midlife crisis._ Five wanted nothing more than to get his sisters and Xylda away from Harold Jenkins, but instead he was following Klaus and Diego into a third bar to search for their wayward brother, after coming up empty at the academy Klaus suggested that they start searching the nearest bars for Luther, as they searched Klaus and Five Diego what they had learned not only from Dad, but Pogo as well. Diego took it better then Luther, simply stating that, "_He's dead. It doesn't matter how or why, all that matters is that we find Luther and save our sisters so we can save the world._"

Five's agitation only grew as time passed and they came to the third bar, _I swear if he isn't here I'm spatial walking to the cabin myself._ Five knew that such an act would aggravate his still healing wound and he would most likely pass out from the effort, but he wanted this whole end of the world mess to be over. He was tired, Five hissed a littled and limped through the bars entrance, Five decided that he would never use Xylda's salve ever again, because it took too long. _If Xylda had healed him directly he would have been fine when he woke up,_ Five was not ashamed to say that a small part of his agitation came from the fact that he had woken up alone, it made him feel hollow and alone (not that he would tell his siblings that).

Five's shoulders sagged in relief when they spotted Luther nursing a beer alone at a table, "Look." pointed out Klaus, the three made their way to him, "Trying a little hair of the dg, are we? Hm?" teased Klaus.

"Leave me alone." Luther's tone was one of complete defeat.

"We don't have time for your man pain-" started Five, only to be cut off by Diego,

"Give us a minute." Diego motioned for them to sit at an empty table, Five huffed in anger, but complied and Klaus went with him.

"Okay. Come on. Maybe they'll brood each other to death." said Klaus helping Five over to an unoccupied table.

"Look, Dad was wrong to lie to you. To all of us." tried Diego, but Luther wasn't having it.

"Look, I did my time. All right? Four years up there, watching and waiting because he said the world needed me. Four years of nothing but soy paste and processed air because I was naive enough to believe that dads don't lie to their kids. But guess what? The joke's on me." Klaus had to stop Five from lunging at Luther and slamming his head into the table, Diego gave him a 'let me handle this' look. "I'm done. With all of it. With him. With you. With this family. You wanna save the world you go right ahead. I'm fine to sit here and finish my beer and… get my… buzz on."

"We don't have time for this Luther, Xylda Vanya and Allison are in danger." growled Five coming over to the table and pulling the mug of beer away from Luther.

"What are you talkin' about?" asked Luther

"Well, we got a hold of Harold Jenkins' police file. Turns out he's Vanya's boyfriend, a convicted killer and according to Xylda who is with them now, just lost an eye." said Diego

"Wait, so… where's Allison now?" asked Luther

"She decided to go after Harold Jenkins. Alone. And Xylda called the academy last night telling us to get our butts up to Jenkins cabin to rescue her and Vanya."

Luther stared at Diego in disbelief for a moment before exclaiming, "You should have led with that! Jesus Chris." Luther got up from the table and ran for the door, accidentally ripping it off its hinges in his hurry to save his sisters. Diego, Klaus and Five rushed after him to the car.

**Time Jump**

Leonard, Xylda and Vanya were in the woods, trying to recreate what Vanya had experienced the night before, Xylda let Leonard take the lead surprising Vanya and Leonard. Xylda wanted to help her sister, but she needed to keep all her attention on Leonard, so she elected to lean against a tree and watch. She even went so far as to transform, so that if he tried anything she would be able to intervene, when asked why she made the excuse that being in the woods calmed her and amongst them she had no reason to hide. She had to stop herself from lunging at Leonard when a glint of disgust entered his eyes when he saw her transformation, Vanya hadn't seen it, but Xylda had.

"Just concentrate." he instructed.

"On what? I don't even know where to begin." _No but he certainly does._ Leonard's insight just unsettled Xylda further and added to her suspicions

"Think about last night. What was happening? We were leaving the restaurant. And there were three men."

Vanya gained a look of concentration as she recalled her memories from last night, "They were sitting on your truck, laughing at us. They were drunk, really drunk. They were out of control, and… You tried to talk to them. They woudn't listen. And they were hurting you. The sound of them kicking was horrible, and I wanted to stpo them, but I… I couldn't. I felt powerless." Vanya gasped and opened her eyes in realization. "It was the sound of the engine that… It felt everything went quieter and quieter. Except fro the truck engine. It- It became louder and louder, un- until it was all I could hear. And it all just started to resonate in my mind. I felt it come to life inside of me, and then it just… it spilled over."

"Vanya, this is-" he started, only for Vanya to cut him off,

"It's terrifying."

"Extraordinary." He refuted, the look of glee on his face caused Xylda's hackles to rise. This man had plans, he wanted to use Vanya for whatever they were and he would crush her when he was done. "Listen to everything around you." Leonards voice was soft and soothing, Xylda could easily see how the man had gotten Vanya to fall for him. "Vanya, what do you hear?"

"I can hear the wind chimes back at the cabin. A squirrel racing up a tree. The water. The water running in the creek."

"Good. Good. Now… try and do what you did last night in the parking lot. With the car engine. Let all the other sounds drop away and focus on one. Let that one sound resonate in you." Vanya nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate. The wind began to rustle, picking up in speed and force, causing the trees to creak and sway almost violently, Leonard laughed in joy at what Vanya was no doubt causing. Vanyas eyes flew open as a great force left her body, Xylda braced herself against the force and moved closer to Vanya as she began to panic.

"Deep, breaths Vanya. Your okay. Breathe, Vanya. Just breathe." Vanya closed her eyes to concentrate on what she was causing, Xylda made it to Vanya and gripped her arms tightly as her legs became a little weak. Vanya opened her eyes to meet her sister ruby gaze, Xylda took deep exaggerated breathes and Vanya followed suit, and just like in the street as she calmed down s did her powers.

Vanya gave her sister a look of triumph, "I stopped it! I stopped it!" Xylda smiled widely at her sisters happiness

"Like I said, your powers are linked to your emotions, and apparently sounds. From what you just did and your descriptions it seems like your body absorbs the sound around you to create an energy that is unleashed whenever your emotions get too strong."

"She's right." said Leonard

"But how do you now?" asked Vanya

That drew Leonard up short, "Um, well… I'm just guessing." Xylda narrowed her eyes at the man he was hiding something, big. A source. But no one knew about Vanya's powers, not even Dad, _So where is he getting his information_. The sound of creaking wood caught Xyldas attention and she looked up in time to see a falling branch.

"Look, out!" she yelled pulling Vanya out of the way, and unfortunately right into Leonards arms.

Unbeknownst to the three Allison was at the hospital questioning the attacker that was still alive.

"I think that's more than enough excitement for today. Let's head back to the cabin for something to eat." without waiting for a response Leonard kept his arms around Vanya and led her back to the cabin. Xylda growled under her breath at the sight of her sister in the crazy man's arms, but followed closely. _Point Leonard_.

Xylda followed the couple back to the cabin and the three sat down for something to eat, well, Vaya ate, Leonard and Xylda didn't. The room was quiet and Vanya had zoned out, "Hey. Where'd you go?" asked Leonard

"Nowhere. Why?" she said

"Do you realize… what you accomplished today? You accessed a power you just realized you had. You controlled it and you let it fade away safely."

"Almost safely." Vanya refuted

"I think we can all agree that a falling branch was inevitable in a forest." Vanya giggled a little at her sisters humor.

"Vanya, I just hope you realize now, that despite what your family has said to you all these years, is that you are special." Xylda glared at Leonard for the undisguised jab at their family.

"You have always been special, Vanya. Your powers emerging hasn't suddenly made you special. Your still the same Vanya you've always been, an amazing, loving sister that has never abandoned her family, even though you could have and probably should have. What we did to you was wrong, but you never let that change what a good person you are." Xylda knew that she laying it on a bit thick, but she had to derail any plans Leonard had of ostracizing her from everyone, but himself. She would not let him make Vanya dependant on him.

Vanya smiled at Xylda, "Thank you, for saying that. Again."

"Just wish I had said in when we were kids, instead of just following Five around all day." That got a genuine laugh from Vanya, but a subtle glare from Leonard.

"You now, what I really need to do is practice." she said

"Right." Leonard felt some triumph at this, "Should we pick up where we left off?"

"No, the- the violin. The concert's tomorrow."

Xyldas eyes widened, "Holy shit, I completely forgot!" she exclaimed

Leonard couldn't hide his displeasure this time, and grumbled, "What?" asked Vanya.

"We had a breakthrough today, Vanya. This thing that's happening to you, it's important."

"So is my music." she said

Leonard rubbed his head to cover his agitation and chuckled, "Huh. Right. You're right, of course. Yeah, go practice."

Vanya smiled at Leonard and kissed his cheek when she got up from the table to grab her violin and headed outside to the porch. Leonard was frowning hard, he slowly gathered Vanya's plate and the sound of Vanya's music drifted into the cabin. "I'm going to clean this and then head into town and pick up a few things. Just let Vanya now, please."

"Sure." Xylda watched him grab his jacket and head into the kitchen, she heard the sink run, the clanking on the plate and a little while later she heard the door open and then close. Xylda smiled, _Point Xylda._

**Time Jump**

Xylda migrated to the couch and listened to Vanya play, she didn't know how much time had passed as she listened to her sisters talent. Xylda must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing she hears is Vanya calling inside, "Hey, I'm feeling kinda hungry. Did you guys throw away my sandwich?"

Xylda stretched her arms and sat up slowly, she cringed a little feeling the pins and needles in her tail, _Must have fallen asleep on it again_, she hated doing that. When Vanya found her on the couch she asked, "Where's Leonard?"

Xylda yawned before answering, "He left when you started practicing. Said he needed to get a few things from town. How's practice going, you sounded great to me."

"Yeah. So great I put you to sleep."

"Okay, so classical music isn't my go too, but don't worry Five will keep me awake for your performance tomorrow night. I'm actually more worried about the fact that I won't be able to get him a suit in time."

Vanya giggled at the image of Five sitting in his uniform surrounded by people dressed up in designer clothes. "Why don't you practice your powers some more. In fact why don't you see if you can't use your violin to channel the energy. Your always calm when you play, so it might help with your control a bit."

"Yeah. I guess I could try." Vanya made to move outside but Xylda stopped her,

"Stay inside, this time. It's more controlled and I don't think Leonard will really mind if you break something."

Vanya smiled and settled the violin under her chin to play again. At first nothing happened, "Focus on your music Vanya. Let everything else fade away and just focus on your violin and how it makes you feel. Let it resonate inside you, and let it go slowly, in time with your music." Xyldas instructions must have helped, because the next thing Xylda knew, a wind began to gradually build up inside the cabin, Xylda focused on her ears and heard a high pitched sound accompanying Vanya's song. Xylda watched her sister carefully as she swayed with her song and just like before she got caught up in the music as the sun set on the two, not noticing how the wind picked up.

That's how Allison found them, Xylda sitting on the couch staring up at Vanya in adoration, "Vanya! Is that you?" Xylda shook herself awake as Allison entered the cabin. "There you are. What is going on?" she asked

"What are you doing here?" questioned Vanya

"I came to find you guys. Are you both okay?" she asked

"Yeah." Vanya couldn't keep her confusion out of her voice

"Did you bring the others?" asked Xylda, but she already knew they weren't there, Five would have been the first inside the cabin, looking for her.

"No, but there's something… weird going on. What's causing it?"  
Xylda couldn't help but smile, confusing Allison even more. "Me." said Vanya

"What do you mean, 'me'?" she questioned coming closer to the pair,

"She means exactly that. Tell her Vanya." encouraged Xylda, this was something Vanya needed to say out loud.

Vanya looked to Xylda who gave her a smile and a thumbs up, taking a deep breath Vanya turned to Allison, "I mean… I made those things happen. With my powers. Turns out I've had them all this time. It's weird, huh?"

"Dad was wrong. Vanya does have powers, but they aren't what makes her special. They just make her more her. Not only that, but she got first chair and her debut is tomorrow

It took a moment for Allison to get her bearing, "It's in- it's incredible."

"But?" questioned Vanya

"Ca- Can we do this in the car?" Allison's apprehension made Xylda get up from the couch.

"Why?" questioned Vanya

"What's wrong?"

"Your not gonna want to hear it." _Oh, crap!_

"Well, that's never stopped you before."

Xylda was freaking out inside, _Oh, Crap! I was right, shit this can't come from Allison. This needs to come from me._ "Leonard Peabody? His real name is Harold Jenkins." _Shit, shit, shit._

"Allison, you need to let me handle this."

Vanya and Allison turned to Xylda in confusion, "What are you talking about? You don't know what I'm going to say…"

"Leonard causes the apocalypse." that stopped Allison in her tracks

"What are you talking about?" asked Vanya, "His name is Leonard Peabody. Not Harold Jenkins." she refuted..

Allison stepped up, "Remember when I couldn't find anything in the library on Leonard? It's because Leonard Peabody doesn't exist. Harold Jenkins does. He was in prison for 12 years. He murdered his father when he was 13."

"This is... insane. His dad was an engineer-"

"I have the police report in the car, Vanya. I can show you." said Allison trying to get Vanya into the car and away from the threat.

"I don't… I don't understand."Vanya's voice was weak,

"Remember the eye Five showed us? The one he got from Luther's corpse in the future? I think it belongs to Leonard, or will belong to him. I called the academy after we talked and Klaus told me that Five had gotten a name from his former employers. Harold Jenkins." Vanya stared at Xylda in complete disbelief, "I know that this is hard to accept Vanya, but Leonard is not whom he says he is. I didn't know that he was Harold Jenkins, but I figured that he was involved. It can't be a coincidence that Lenoard loses an eye two days before the world ends."

"I know it sounds crazy, but we were in his house. He has pictures of all of us with our eyes gouged out."

"Seriously?" questioned Xylda

"Yeah. He even melted the faces off of our little action figures. He really hates us. Vanya I know this is a lot to take in, but I promise I will tell you everything in the car, but it is not safe here." Allison moved to take Vanya's arm, but she pulled away and sat down,

"No, stop." Vanya spoke quietly, "There's just no way. I love him. This just doesn't make any sense. And this power-I… I don't know. I don't know what's going on." Vanya rubbed her head, like she was getting a headache, "I don't know what to do."

Xylda took one of Vanya's hands in her own, while Allison crouched down in front of Vanya. "I know that right now a lot is happening, but we're your sisters and we want to keep you safe. I don't trust Leonard, you've always trusted my instincts before, so please trust them now." she pleaded.

"He's been helping me, and he's been kind to me. He didn't know about my powers, no one did, so why would he want to get close to me, before he knew about them? How would getting close to me help him end the world? Huh?" Vanya was desperate to prove her sisters wrong. Leonard Peabody wasn't Harold jenkins and he loved her.

"I don't know, Vanya. All I know is that he wants to use you, and I won't let him. We need to leave, we-"

"I understand now." Allison's quiet voice, caught Xylda's and Vanya's attention, "When we were four. Dad told us you were sick. You had to be isolated. We were so young. None of us knew to question it. Mom gave you your pills and then Dad made me do something I never understood… until now. He told me to rumor you. To tell you to think you were ordinary, He made me an accomplice."

Vanya and Xylda were stunned. Dad knew. Dad knew that Vanya had powers, that she wasn't ordinary like he kept telling her. Xylda became angry, "Why would he do that? Why would he hide her powers?" Xylda was shouting now. She knew that their Dad had done some seriously questionable things, but hiding Vanya's powers and then constantly making her feel like she wasn't worth anything, because she didn't have them was a whole new level for him. "That sick bastard!" Xylda then wheeled on Allison, "And you helped him!"

"I was four!"

"And that's supposed to make it better. You never once questioned it as we got older, never once thought to mention the fact that dear old Dad made you rumor our sister into thinking she was ordinary." Xylda scoffed, "But that's just it, isn't it? You didn't care. Just as long as you got whatever you wanted you didn't care how you used your powers."

"That isn't true!" yelled Allison

"Seriously! You used your powers for everything! Getting passing grades, getting jobs, just getting your own way, no matter who you were manipulating, just as long as Allison Hargreeves got her way."

"Enough!" Allison got up from her crouch and turned to meet Xyldas glare, "You honestly think I haven't realized what I've done? What I've been doing for years? I abused my powers and it lost me my daughter, it lost me everything-"

"You did this to me." said Vanya.

Allison faced Vanya, "I… I didn't realize." Allison was beginning to cry now,

"You knew this whole time? That I had powers." Vanya was getting angry now, she got up from her seat to help let out some tension. Xylda tensed at her angry tone, this would not go well, if she couldn't calm Vanya down.

"No, no! I didn't really understand until I came today, until I saw it." Allison's voice was distraught at what she had done to Vanya.

"Well, now it all makes sense. This is why you never wanted me around."

"What? No!"

"You couldn't risk me threatening your place in the house, your- your dominance."

"That is not true."

"You couldn't handle the fact that Dad might find _me_ special."

"You are special, with or without powers."

"Don't- Don't say that!" shouted Vanya

"We have a chance to start over."

"You destroyed my life!"

"Oh, please, Vanya. Everything is out in the open. We can move on!"

"Not with you!" Xylda could hear the same high pitched sound from early begin again, _This needs to end now._

"Vanya's right." Allison whipped around to look at Xylda with a betrayed look, "Vanya does need to move on, but not with you. You haven't talked with any of us in years and if Dad hadn't died you still would not have talked to us. You left us all behind for your acting career and never looked back. But…" Xylda met Vanya's eyes, "... not with Leonard either. Let me take you away Vanya. Just you and me. We can leave and we can start over, just the two of us."

"What about, Five?" she asked quietly, finally calming down a little bit.

Xylda smiled, "He can come to, if he behaves." at Vanya's smile Xylda walked past Allison to stand with Vanya and took her hands in hers. "But we have to get away from Leonard. He isn't safe."

Vanya's voice was small, "Are you sure?" she questioned.

"I wish I was wrong, but I am not willing to take that chance. Not with you." Xylda almost sighed in relief at having avoided what she knew would be something bad, but Allison opened her mouth,

"Please, Vanya. I am so sorry for what I did. Please, I want to make it up to you. You're both right I have been a horrible sister, but I am willing to do whatever it takes to fix this. Please, Vanya. I love you."

Vanya began to cry, "I know. I love you too." Xylda pulled Vanya into a hug and Allison pulled them both into her own arms, "I am so sorry, I yelled I don't know what happened. I just became so angry and I couldn't stop being angry. That's never happened before."

Thinking back to what Allison had told them Xylda had an epiphany, "the pills."

"What?" questioned Allison letting go of her sisters,

"The pills you've always been taking. They must have been mood stabilizers." Xylda then stared at Vaya quizzically, "I haven't seen you take them in a while…"

"Yeah," Vanya sniffled a little and wiped away her tears with a sleeve, "I ran out a day or two ago and I could find my spare bottle. And everything that's been happening I forgot to get a refill."

"That's not like you at all."

Just then Leonard walked into the cabin, Xylda pulled Vanya behind her and Allison stepped in between him and her sisters. Allison and Xylda spotted the flash of anger in his eyes at the sight of Allison, but it faded and he recovered fast. Pasting on a bewildered look he addressed Allison, "Allison? What are you doing her? Did Vanya call you?"

"Leon-" Xylda shushed Vanya and shook her head,

"You can't trust him. Trust me." she whispered, thankfully Vanya listened to her and remained quiet. Xylda could see how much that pained her though, Xylda almost cried when she realized that she was watching her sisters heart break.

"We are leaving Harold. That's your name isn't it? Harold Jenkins. You murdered your father when you were 13. You have a grudge against my family and are using my sister. So I am taking both my sisters and we are leaving. Now." Allison's voice was hard and brooked no arguments, but Leonard just laughed a hollow laugh and shut the door with some extra force,

"I don't know what you're talking about, Allison. I love Vanya. So I think you and your sister need to leave us alone. That is what your good at isn't it?" Allison only glared harder at the man who was manipulating her sister, Leonard ignored her and looked behind her, "Vanya, are you alright? You don't have to go with them. They only want you now because you have powers."

Vanya flinched, but Xylda curled herself tighter around Vanya, "Don't listen to him. You our sister, with or without powers, and we love you. You know us, Vanya, but you don't know him." Vanya buried herself deeper into her sisters embrace and nodded. Xylda raised her voice to address Leonard, "We are leaving. Allison, you go with Vanya and help her pack, I'll keep an eye on Harold." Xylda let herself transform again, and let go of Vanya. Allison kept her eyes on Harold, but moved back to take Vanya's hand. She was reluctant to leave Xylda but eventually left with Allison to collect her things.

"Vanya-" Harold tried, but Xylda brought the tip of her tail to his throat,

"Don't talk to _my_ sister." she threatened, with Vanya gone Harold glared at Xylda, but remained silent, "I don't know what your issue with my family is, but you will not be using Vanya anymore." The two stood there in silence watching each other, well glaring at each other, Xylda wanted answers though, "Why did you get rid of her pills? How did you now about her powers? Dad wouldn't have told anyone about her powers and Allison didn't even realize until tonight. So tell me Harold enkins, how did a nobody like you figure it out?"

Harold's jaw clenched, "I am not a nobody." he said

"Keep telling yourself that. Now how did you know?"

Harold smirked, just then Vanya and Allison returned with Vanya carrying a very familiar journal. A journal that their Dad had written in obsessively for years. Harold pasted on a sorry look, "Vanya, I can explain."

"They are right. You have been manipulating me all this time."

"No, that's not true. I'm only trying to protect you."

"From who?"

Harold gestured to Aliison and Xylda, "Them. Your family, they're the ones trying to hurt you. Vanya, it's all there, in that journal. Your father… was afraid of you. That's why he put you on those pills. It wasn't to help you." Harold tried to walk to her but Xylda applied more pressure on his throat, nicking his skin and Allison pulled Vanya away from him, Harold glared at them, but stopped his advances. "It was to hold you back. He didn't trust that you were strong enough to control your powers. But I've never been afraid of you. I embraced you. I'm the only one who ever accepted you for who you really are. Your brothers and your sisters, they went along with him every step of the way."

"That's not true! I accept you Vanya. I won't lie and say I never thought that Dad was right. For the longest time I believed him, but when Five disappeared you were there for me. You could have let me be miserable, but you helped me pick up the pieces and helped me get a life. I have always accepted you as my sister."

"I love you, Vanya. Nothing I can say can make up for what I did, but I always loved you. I just did a lousy job of showing it." Allison pulled a now crying Vanya into her chest,

Harold was becoming angry, "What have they ever done for you? Hm?" he shouted, "I'm the reason that you got first chair!"

Vanya finally looked at Harold, lifting her head from Allison's chest, "I auditioned. I earned the spot."

Harold scoffed, "You think that the first chair went missing all be herself?"

Vanya's face contorted into a mask of horror and gripped her sister tighter, "What did you do?"

"I did this for you." he tried,

"Stay away from me!" shouted Vanya.

"They want you to feel small! But they are the small ones, next to you. Compared to them, you are a god! You just neede your eyes opened to see what they really are. Vanya, you need me."

"What I need is my family." she argued

"And she has them. We will help her figure out her powers." said Xylda

"And we will make sure that she is safe from you." added Allison

Harold backed away from the women and shook his head, "Your father was right. Not strong enough. He knew it. And now I know it. You're weak." Harold had grabbed a book from the bookshelf by the door and slammed it against his free hand.

"Stop it." said Vanya.

"You're pathetic." he slammed it again and the cabin began to rattle. Xylda's eyes widened at the high pitched sound that began to resonate,

"Vanya."

"Please don't." asked Vanya

"Look at you. You're nothing." SLAM

"No!"

"Vanya don't listen to him. Let's just go." tried Xylda, but she could already see the ripples of power beginning to waft from her sister in Allisons arms. Xylda moved to stop Harold but he grabbed the bookcase and shoved it down onto her, not expecting it the heavy wood shelf fell on Xylda.

"Xylda!" shouted Allison concerned for her sibling, but not willing to leave a disressed Vanya. She groaned at the pressure and the ache in her skull when it impacted with the hardwood floor. The act of her head hitting the floor so hard disoriented her and made her vision blurry. She could feel a warm wetness on the part of her skull that had hit the floor, but she could already feel the flesh knitting back together, she just had to wait for the fog in her head to clear.

"Your just ordinary." SLAM

"Stop it!" Allison clutched Vanya close to her and tried to block out Harold's yelling, by covering her ears.

"Less than ordinary!"SLAM

"Stop it!" she yelled

"Allison get her out of here!" shouted Xylda over the whipping wind, her vision was still a little blurry, but some of the fog had cleared.

"You are not special! Ordinary."SLAM. "Ordinary."SLAM. "Pathetic."SLAM. "Nothing!" SLAM

"Stop it! Stop it!" The power consumed Vanya, it pushed Allison away from her, slamming her into the wall of the cabin. Xylda winced as she heard a crack, but could still see that Allison was breathing, so she focused on Vanya as the strength slowly returned to her limbs. Harold began choking as he was lifted off the ground, Vanya's eyes had begin to glow a ghoulish white. But Harold wasn't the only thing she lifted, the books that spilled from the shelf and the shelf itself were lifted off of Xylda, Xylda took in a deep breath as her ribs fixed themselves, she rolled over closer to the wall and watched as several objects and brickabracks began to float "No. No, not to me, Vanya. Please. Please!" he begged. But it was no use, with a tilt of her head, everything in the cabin began to congregate and form a tornado, everything but the furniture that is. Glasses, plates and frames broke, cutlery spun, books, scissors, anything small that could be lifted was. The shards of glass cut Harolds flesh, solid objects bombarded his body, Xylda could hear some bones breaking, until a few objects became embedded in his sternum, Harold looked down at the impact, not truly believing that it was happening.

Finally having enough Vanya through him back into the fireplace, and Xylda heard his neck snap as it impacted against the stones. The wind died down, dropping everything it had picked up and silence fell over the cabin, Vanya's eyes widened at what she had done and began to hyperventilate.

And that is how their brothers found them. Luther was the first through the door, he slammed it open and stopped in shock at the carnage he found. His eyes widened in shock when he spotted Vanya in the center of it staring at the body of a man riddled with various objects and a broken neck. "Vanya?" asked Klaus, shoving past Luther's frozen form.

"I killed him." Vanya's words froze her brothers in their tracks. She lifted her still glowing white eyes to look at her brothers, "I didn't mean to…"

"Vanya…" Xylda's voice was weak even to her own ears, but it caught everyone's attention. Vaya was still learning how to control her powers so a few stray pieces had landed in her abdomen instead of Harolds. They had launched themselves from the floor around her and dug their way into her chest, she was surprised she could speak, especially with the blood pouring from her mouth.

Five was on his knees by her side in an instant, "Xylda!" he shouted, his hands hesitated to touch her, she was still on her side with her back against the wall. Five's eyes widened at the pool of black blood underneath her and began to panic, "No, no, no, no, no... You're going to be, okay." Five moved closer and began to pull bits of the debris out of her chest, not caring that her blood stained his shorts and covered his hands.

"Oh, god. Xylda." Vanya looked at Xylda in horror, and realized that she didn't see Allison, "Allison!" she shouted, whipping her around to find her sister.

"I got her!" shouted Klaus, he had seen Allison unconscious and went to check on her, "She's breathing, but she hit her head pretty hard." Klaus was pushed out of the way by Luther who dropped to his knees and cradled Allison in his arms.

Diego approached Vanya slowly, and spoke in a calm and gentle voice, "Vanya what happened?" looking closer at the dead man he could see that it was Harold Jenkins. He looked back to his distressed sister and was a little taken aback at the glowing white gaze that met him, but he didn't show it.

"I hurt them. I did this. How could I do this to them?" Vanya began to sob, and the cabin began to shake, startling the others.

"Vanya." called Xylda desperately, with every piece of debris Five removed her strength came back a little, but she had lost a lot of blood so it would be awhile before she was up to moving on her own."Calm down. It wasn't your fault…"

"Yes, it is!" she shouted, shattering the lightbulbs in the room. Klaus yelped in fright as the bulb in a lamp near him exploded.

"No!" shouted Diego, "Look, I don't know what happened here, but I do know that you would never willingly hurt any of us, Vanya. So right now I need you to calm down. Allison and Xylda are hurt, we need to get them back home, so Mom can help them. But to do that you need to calm down. Whatever happened here wasn't your fault. It was his." Diego pointed to the dead man and Vanya followed his gaze. She looked away quickly and launched herself into Diego's arms to sob. Diego gripped her tightly, "It's okay. Shhh. It's okay. Your safe."

Diego turned his attention to Five who had just finished pulling the last of the debris from Xylda. Five was covered in Xylda's blood and was pressing his bloodied hands to her abdomen, that had been sliced open. Diego pulled his gaze away from the two and looked at Klaus, "Take her to the car. We need to get back to the academy, I'll help Five with Xylda. Luther." Luther looked up from Allison to look his brother, "Follow Klaus and Vanya. You, Allison, Five and Xylda will ride in the back. Klaus Vanya and I will squeeze into the front." Luther nodded robotically, picking Allison up he went outside to the car. "Klaus take her." Klaus had remained frozen through the whole ordeal, but juped into action when he handed Vanya over.

"Hey, sis." Klaus's voice was incredibly soft as he embraced a now sniffling Vanya. "Come here. Everything is going to be okay. Shh. Come on. Let's take you home." Klaus shuffled Vanya outside and Diego turned his full attention to his last two siblings. Five was pressing down on Xylda's wound and muttering under his breath, as Diego moved closer he could hear Five's words, "Not again. Not losing you again. Never again."

He could also hear Xyldas labored voice trying to calm Five down, "I'm okay, Five. I'll live.", "Stop crying.", and "I'm alright love. Your not going to lose me again."

Diego got down on one knee and placed his hands over Five's, Diego's heart broke a little at the tear tracks on his brothers cheeks and the broken lost look in his eyes, "We need to get her back to the academy." Diego moved to pick her up but Five wouldn't budge, "I got her, Five. Help me get her into the car, you need to keep pressure on her wound. She's lost too much blood, it's slowed her healing down enough that if we don't get her back she might not make it." That got Five to move, Diego scooped Xylda into his arms carefully, but no matter how carefully he moved she still groaned in pain at the action. Five pressed down on her wound harder making her moan even louder in pain. "I know it hurts, but bear with us a little longer, sis."

**End of Chapter 8: "I Heard A Rumor"**


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: What if Reginald adopted 8 children and not 7? What if number 8 could take on a monstrous form? What if she didn't age at the same rate as the others and still looked to be thirteen? And what if she left being a hero and became something else? This is based on the Netflix series.

Previously: Five pressed down on her wound harder making her moan even louder in pain. "I know it hurts, but bear with us a little longer, sis."

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. I also want to remind everyone reading this, that while Five and Xylda may look thirteen they are actually 58 and 30 respectively.

"Changes"

Diego and Five moved slowly to the door, but Xylda's strained voice stopped them. "The eye."

"What?" Diego asked, but Five understood and reached into his pocket with a bloody hand to retrieve the eye.

"I've got it." said Five holding up the fabric wrapped prosthetic.

"Check… Fits." she said, her voice quickly losing its volume.

Diego shook his head, "Look, I don't know what's going on, but we need to get you back to the Academy. You've lost too much blood as it is."

It took a moment for Five to work past his worry to understand what Xyda wanted, but it all came together when she feebly lifted her hand to point to the dead body. Five's eyes widened, "Hold her while I check this."

"What? Five we don't have time-"

"We do for this, now take her. The faster I do this the faster we can leave." Diego reluctantly took complete hold of Xylda while Five went to the body. Kneeling down he lifted up the gauze bandage covering the missing eye to pop the prosthetic into the socket, Five had to wipe his bloody hands on his shorts to get a better grip. Once it was in Five sucked in a breath, It fits! He thought. Turning back to Diego and Xylda who were watching him he locked eyes with Xylda, "It fits."

Noticing her breathing becoming shorter, Diego urged Five to help him, "Come on, then. Help me get her to the car." Nodding Five took back the eye, and wrapped it in the cloth to put back in his pocket, before returning to Diego he noticed Dad's journal and grabbed it. He placed his hands on her stomach wound again, happily noticing that it was slightly smaller, but still too big. Slowly the two left the cabin and went to the car, Five could see Klaus and Vanya in the front seat, Klaus had his arms wrapped around Vanya who seemed to be sniffling into his shirt. Someone had thankfully left the back passenger door opened, it took some maneuvering, but Diego and Five eventually got Xylda inside. Five had her in his lap and when Diego closed the door he turned to lean his back against it to give the two more room. The back seat was smaller than normal due to Luther sitting with Allison in his lap.

Five picked her tail up off the floor and placed it in her lap, so it wouldn't drag on the floor, then placing both his hands on her wound pressed down hard. Diego quickly got them away from the cabin and onto the highway back to the city, looking at Vanya he saw that she had calmed down from her earlier hysterics. "How you doing, Van?" he asked gently, even though he wanted answers, he couldn't risk whatever happened in the cabin happening again.

Vanya slowly lifted her head from Klaus's shoulder to face her brother, Diego was happy to notice that her eyes were no longer a glowing ghoulish color, "I'm scared, Diego. I killed Leon- Harold, and I hurt Allison and Xylda."

"I'm fine, sis really." Xylda's protests were quiet and feeble, Five shushed her.

"Don't talk. Save your strength." even though Five couldn't see it Xylda rolled her eyes,

"I told you. I'm not going to die. I've just lost a lot of blood, all I need is a good night's sleep and I'll be as right as rain." Gathering her strength she made her voice louder so that all her siblings could hear her. "It's not Vanya's fault. It's Dads." that got their attention, "He knew about Vanya's powers, but because he didn't know how to teach her he made her forget about them. He had Allison rumor Vanya into thinking her to be ordinary."

"Why would he hide this from us?" asked Diego

"He hid so much from us." said Klaus

"Because he was the Great Sir Hargreeves. His pride couldn't handle the fact that he couldn't do something, so he decided to sweep it under the rug." Luther's voice was bitter,

Turning her head as much as she could she whispered to Five, "What happened to, Luther?"

"I don't know." he whispered back, "But we did find him in a bar before heading down here."

"Seriously?" she asked incredulously.

Five nodded, "What happened in the cabin? It looked like a whirlwind had blown through the place."

Vanya answered before Xylda could, "I did it. I just became so angry, that all I wanted was to see was Le- Harold dead. He used me, he was trying to make me hate you guys and he had Dad's journal. The thought of seeing him dead overwhelmed me, I just couldn't stop. It was like watching a film from inside my own head, I couldn't stop myself, I had to watch as he was impaled again and again. I just-"

Seeing that she was becoming more distressed Klaus pulled her back into his arms and pet her hair, "Hey, it's okay, sis."

Vanya pushed herself out of Klaus's arms, "No, it's not. Stop telling me that everything is okay!" Diego's eyes widened when a crack formed in the windshield, "I hurt Allison and I hurt Xylda!"

"Calm down, Vanya." commanded Diego.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she yelled. Her voice reverberated through the car and made the crack in the glass bigger.

"Well, unless you want to blow out all the windows and make us crash than you need to calm down now!" Diego's voice was hard and he gestured to the crack she had made. Seeing it Vanya closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. Diego's voice became less harsh when he spoke again. "I know your scared, Vanya. But you need to stay calm, whatever your powers are they are very unstable. So until we get a handle on them then you need to keep your mood in check."

"Her pills." said Xylda, her strength was returning to her gradually, it wouldn't be long now that her wound would finally close. Feeling her wound get smaller and smaller brought a feeling a great relief to Five.

"What pills?" asked Five

"Don't look at me. I've given them up." said Klaus

"My pills. The ones Dad gave me. I think they're mood stabilizers, my powers must be tied to my emotions so Dad gave me the pills to regulate my moods. I ran out and haven't taken any in a couple of days." explained Vanya moving back into Klaus's arms.

"Harold must have taken them." reasoned Diego,

"But how did he know about them? Only Dad knew." asked Luther

Five answered, "He had Dad's journal." Xylda held it up, Five had placed it in her lap so that he could put pressure on her stomach.

"How did he get Dad's journal, though? It would have been kept in his study." asked Diego.

"Probably the same way Hazel and Cha-cha got in. But look it doesn't matter, he's dead, so let's focus on helping our sisters." Klaus's voice was calm, but firm and Ben voiced his agreement with Klaus even if he was the only one who could hear him from the floor of the back seat.

"Your right. Harold Jenkins is dead, which means that the apocalypse won't be happening so we can focus on fixing Dad's fuck up." said Diego, "How's Xylda doing, Five?" he asked

Xylda glared at her brothers back, "She is doing fine, just a little tired. So if everyone will shut up I'm gonna get some sleep. You should as well Vanya."

"Alright, sis. You and Vanya get some rest, we'll wake you up when we get back." said Klaus.

Before closing her eyes Xylda turned to Luther who was staring at a still unconscious Allison with sad eyes. "Don't worry, Luther. She's not about to let something as small as a bump to the head stop her." Luther gave her a grateful smile which she returned. Turning her attention to the boy currently trying desperately to stop her insides from becoming her outsides. She turned her head and spoke quietly so that he would be the only one to hear her, even if it was futile in such close quarters.

Fives grip had increased when she mentioned getting some sleep, he had been terrified when he entered the ransacked cabin to find her bleeding out on the floor, with various objects impaled in her stomach. He had felt his heart stop in his chest, he didn't register rushing to her side and dropping to his knees, nor did he notice his hands pulling the objects out of her. His mind was solely fixated on the pool of black surrounding her collapsed form. His hands were tingling from exposure from prolonged exposure to her poisonous blood, but he ignored it in favor of focusing on keeping pressure on her wound, not realizing that it was gone. He started when he felt his hands being lifted from her stomach and pressed down harder, Five panicked a little until he heard her soothing voice whispering to him, "It's alright. Its healed, now I just need to replenish the blood I lost, but to do that I need to sleep. But I can't do that with you bruising my stomach, it's still tender."

Slowly he let up the pressure on her stomach, seeing that his hands were shaking Xylda took them in her considerably weaker, at the moment, grip. Five gripped her hands tightly, like he was afraid that she would slip away if he let go of her. "I'm sorry." But he wasn't apologizing for pressing to hard on her stomach, she both knew that he was apologizing for not being there for her. She on the other hand was having none of it,

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Now shut up so I can get some sleep." turning to face forward yet again she snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.

Five smiled a little and wrapped his hands around her waist, "Yes, dear." hearing that, Xylda smiled and let the tired feeling that had been trying to overwhelm her consume her.

Time Jump!

By the time they were a block away from the Academy Allison finally started to stir.

"Hmm, hm." Hearing her mumblings Luther tried to coax her fully into the waking world.

"Allison. Allison. Come on wake up, Allison." Luther's tone was gentle and tired, Klaus watched on with a sad look, He really is hopeless when it comes to her. Turning his attention to his other siblings who had fallen asleep in the back covered in dry blood, Though he's not the only one, is he Five? Klaus finally turned his attention to the sleeping woman in his arms, To think that little number Seven would have powers like the rest of us. Poor dear must be terrified. Vanya had never gone through the training the rest of them had, Dad wouldn't let her participate she was only allowed to watch, as long as she didn't interrupt. Klaus couldn't imagine discovering his powers so late in life, he had a hard enough time as it was distinguishing the living from the dead, and he'd had them for three decades. And judging from the state of the cabin and the body of Harold Jenkins, Vanya's powers were nothing to sneeze at.

Klaus shivered at the carnage that sat in the cabin, nothing had been spared in Vanya's wrath, Allison is lucky all she did was hit her head, and if Xylda couldn't heal the way she does then she'd be dead. Klaus tried to imagine what his 'little brother' would do if they had arrived at the cabin to find Xylda dead and shivered at the imagine of Five traveling back in time just to torture Harold Jenkins himself.

Looking at his last brother Klaus observed how tense Diego was, he was sure that his knuckles were white underneath his gloves. He had been silent throughout the drive, his gaze fixed on the road and his grip on the steering wheel unrelenting.

"Luther?" asked Allison blinking the fog from her eyes

Luther crowed, "Allison!" She winced at his volume and she wasn't the only one, Luthers shout woke up Vanya who gripped Klaus tightly in fright, Xylda, whose talons came dangerously close to tearing into his forearms and Five who looked around wildly before settling on his siblings.

"What the hell, Luther." complained Xylda.

"Sorry." said Luther sheepishly

Looking around Allison finally remembered what had happened and panicked a little, "Vanya! Where's Vanya and Harold?" Luther was quick to soothe her

"It's okay, Allison. Vanya's up front with Klaus and Harolds gone. Do you remember what happened?"

Allison shook her head a little, trying to remember the last thing that had happened, "I was holding Vanya and Harold was yelling, he had just pushed the bookshelf onto Xylda…"Hearing that Five seethed a little and thought it was a pity the man was already dead, "... and Xylda was telling me to get Vanya away from Harold. Saying that Vanya was pathetic and ordinary…" Hearing the words again Vanya burrowed deeper in Klaus's arms, which tightened in anger at the cutting words the man had used against his sister. "... And then there was this great force flinging me away from Vanya and then everything went black."

Vanya winced, " I am so sorry, Allison. I didn't mean to do that to you. I only wanted to hurt Harold, but ended up almost killing you."

"It's not your fault, Vanya. Harold was provoking you and you don't know how to use your powers or even what they are. Remember that time Diego tried to control the trajectory of a hammer and it ended up smashing Mom's good china." Diego pouted at the memory of that fumble while his siblings laughed,

"Yeah, well what about the time you rumored that kid in high school who ended up serenading you during Biology class." he fired back making it Allisons turn to pout.

"What about that time Luther got angry and broke the kitchen wall?" said Klaus

"Or that time Klaus followed a dead cat all over the city trying to rescue it." he fired back.

"Hey, it was a kitten not a cat! And she was adorable."

Vanya decided to join them in reminiscing, "How about the time Xylda broke into the zoo to try and see if she could talk to animals and ended up being chased into the lion's den by a bunch of monkeys."

"What?" asked Five looking at the grey blush staining Xylda's cheeks,

"Hey, you can't count that I was drunk. And it wasn't that bad."

"You ended up falling asleep naked in the lion's den." pointed out Luther through his laughter,

"Why were you naked?" asked Five trying to stifle his laughter when it only earned him a glare,

"I don't know I was drunk, plus Klaus encouraged me."

"I couldn't disuad you so I figured I might as well see where you were going with it."

"See, Vanya. We each have had difficulties with our powers or never fully understood them." No one dare bring up Ben.

"Exactly. We know how difficult it can be getting control, so we'll help you as much as we can." explained Luther, "Your our sister, Vanya and we love you. Nothing, not even your powers no matter how destructive will ever change that."

"Thank you." said Vanya when all her siblings voiced their agreement. It was at that moment that the Academy came into view, Diego pulled the car into its space and turned off its engine.

"Allison and Xylda should get checked out by Mom, and Five you need to go change your clothes. You too, Vanya. Sorry we didn't grab any of your things."

"Vanya, has to rest for her big night tomorrow. In fact we all do, we're all going out tomorrow night." said Xylda proudly,

"What's happening tomorrow night?" asked Klaus,

"Vanya debuts as first chair at the Icarus Theatre." explained Diego surprising Vanya and Xylda, seeing their surprise Diego smiled, "I saw the flier on Harolds fridge when we broke into his house looking for him." At the mention of Harold reminded Vanya about him killing the first chair. The others congratulated Vanya, especially Klaus who hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek, which caused him to notice her dower mood,

"What's wrong. This is great, it's the perfect celebration for derailing the apocalypse and you finally getting the position you've deserved for years."

"I only got the pot, because Harold killed the first chair." she explained, causing a stop to their excitement.

"What he did was wrong and sick, but you were the one to audition and get the spot, not him. Do not let what he did spoil what you earned." said Diego, "Now everyone out. The girls have to get checked out and then we need to talk to Pogo."

With that reminder everyone gathered themselves and exited the car, it was still dark out. Five, Xylda and Allison exited the car through the passenger side to give Luther more room, Five had to support Xylda with one of her arms over his shoulders and one of his around her waist Allison watched the two carefully, ready to jump in if she needed to. They all watched Luther struggle out of the car almost tipping it onto its side, once out he joined them and they all made their way inside. Diego ran to find Mom while the rest of them went to the medical room, Allison and Xylda sat on the gurney being fussed over by Luther.

"Oh, stop fussing, Luther. My head is feeling much better, all I want to do is take a bath and go to bed." said Allison waving away Luther's hands.

"Here, here." Looking down at her torn shirt and bloodied clothes Xylda addressed her brother, "Sorry, about the clothes Klaus. They were just starting to grow on me."

Klaus gave her a sad smile, "You've got more. I practically bought you a whole wardrobe. I was very surprised to see you wearing any of it."

"Well, I'll have to wear more tomorrow so that I can go back to my apartment and pick out a dress for Vanya's debut." Turning to Five who was holding her hand and leaning against the gurney she told him, "And we've got to get you a suit to wear. You are not going to the debut in the Academy uniform, plus we can get you clothes that don't make you look like your in middle school."

Five rolled his eyes, "As long as I get to choose the clothes I don't mind."

"I'll go and help. Without supervision who knows what an old man like you will choose." said Klaus,

When Five looked apprehensive Xylda butted in, "It's a good idea. He's got great taste." Klaus beamed at her words, "At least when it comes to everybody else." Tat cracked the others up, including Ben,

"Your all just jealous." he said turning his back on his giggling siblings.

That was how Diego, Mom and Pogo found them, Mom smiled at her children, "It's nice to see you all in good spirits." Turning her attention the Allison and Xylda she frowned seeing the black staining Xyldas torn shirt, "Let me look over Xylda first."

"There's really no need, Mom. My wounds have healed, I just feel weak from the blood loss. But a good bath and a night of sleep will cure that. Besides I never lost consciousness, I took a nap, but that was by choice. Allison's the one that needs to be checked, she hit her head pretty bad and was knocked out until we were a block away from home."

Nodding Mom moved to check on Allison, as she began her examination Luther addressed everyone. "Should I go get Pogo or should we wait to talk in the morning?"

That caught Mom's attention, "What do you need to talk with Pogo about?"

Diego answered, "Vanya's powers." That brought her to a stop, seeing this Diego frowned, "You knew didn;t you, Mom?" Turning to her son Mom studied his face, it obviously pained him that she kept such a big secret from them, and judging from the matching looks on the rest of her children she sighed,

"Yes, I did." She would have winced at their betrayed looks, if she could, "In fact it was because of her powers that your Father created me."

"Why did my powers cause Dad to build you?" asked Vanya

Mom smiled at her sadly, "As you all know you each had your own caretakers before I was built." They all nodded, "Unfortunately, Vanya kept… injuring them." That bit of information caused Vanya to pale, "You needed someone sturdier to take care of you. Your Father then decided that I could look after all of you."

"Is that why Dad made me rumor Vanya, Mom?" asked Allison

Mom turned to her, "Yes." She then turned to address Vanya, stepping away from the gurney to approach and took her hands, "Your Father tried everything Vanya, but you couldn't find control. He was afraid of you hurting your siblings, like you did the caretakers. So he chose to make you forget ever having them, and you were all so young that you don't remember Vanya's training days."

"And the pills?" she asked

"To help regulate your mood. As long as you were calm and oblivious your powers remained dormant and kept everyone safe." she explained

Xylda nodded, "We thought as much. But Harold getting rid of the pills couldn't have been the only thing to get her powers restarted."

"Well, they couldn't remain dormant forever. He must have known that." said Diego

"He did, but he was hoping to find a solution, before that would come to pass."

Klaus snorted, "Yeah, cause that plan worked out so well."

Vanya wrapped her arms around herself, seeing her distress Mom pulled Vanya into a tight hug. "It's not your fault, darling."

"Yeah, it's Dads. Just how many secrets did he keep from us?" asked Luther, Allison took his hand in hers to console him.

Seeing that such a depressed atmosphere had descended upon the room Allison spoke up. "Look Dad kept a lot from us, but right now it's not important. We can talk to Pogo tomorrow and then we'll get ready for Vanya's debut."

"Debut?" asked Mom, Allison smiled proudly

"Vanya got first chair and her debut is tomorrow night at the Icarus theatre. And we're all going."

"Including you, Mom." said Diego, everyone was quick to agree, making her smile.

"I can't wait. I know your going to be wonderful, Vanya." she said, "Now let me finish examining Allison and Xylda while the rest of you go and get to bed."

Diego and Klaus said their good nights, Klaus took Vanya with him, promising to stay with her tonight and the three retired for the night, leaving Allison, Xylda, Luther, Five and Mom alone. Luther and Five were silent as they watched Mom examine both women, Luther was quick to sweep Allison out of the room once Mom was done. Xylda's examination was faster and she was quickly sent to bathe and to rest.

Five was silent throughout their bath together, and Xylda felt that she shouldn't break it, so she let him hold her close and help wash the blood off of her. Her stomach was still tender and her limbs still weak so he had to help her out of the tub, dry her off and changed into some pajamas. Someone, most likely Mom, had dropped some off and they were sitting folded on the bed for both of them. It wasn't until they were under the covers facing each other that he spoke

"I almost lost you today."

"But you didn't."

"Doesn't change the fact that you almost died and I would have to bury you again." Xylda sucked in a breath at that, he had refused to talk about what he had done after he found them in the future. "Do you understand? I had to bury, strangers, you had each grown up without me and I didn't know any of you. But what hurt the most was that your face was the same, maybe a year older, but still the face I had just left." A tear slid down Five's face and Xylda was quick to wipe it away and pull him closer, Five easily melted into her arms, "I promised myself that I wouldn't be burying those faces again. I swore over your graves that I would get back and save every one of you. I spent 45 years thinking about nothing else, but now it's over and I don't know what to do."

So we're coming back to that. Xylda had already asked Five what he would do once the apocalypse was over and he didn't have an answer then either. "You've spent 45 years thinking about the future, so now it's time for you to think about the present." She said kissing him gently, "Lets get some sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow especially if Klaus is going to go clothes shopping with us." Xylda giggled at the shudder that passed down Fives spine, in retaliation Five pushed her down onto her back and laid himself down on top of her, placing his ear over her heart. Xylda rolled her eyes,

"Good night, dear."

"Cheeky old man."  
Time Jump!

The next morning was a bleak affair, Luther had everyone up at the break of dawn to assemble in the living room for their talk with Pogo. Everyone essentially surrounded Vanya who was sitting in between Allison and Xylda on the couch, with Klaus sitting behind her on the back of the couch, Luther and Five were leaning against the arms of the couch next to "their" girls and Diego was pacing in between the two couches.

Pogo sat opposite the couch housing his charges watching Vanya carefully, he knew that what he was about to say would scare her and make her angry. "Miss. Vanya. I understand how upset you are. But I can assure you that none of your siblings bear any responsibility for what happened to you as a child. Your father discovered that you were capable of great things. Much like your brothers and sisters. But your powers were too great. He only wanted to protect you from yourself. As well as your siblings."

"I was four." she said,

"As you say Miss. Vanya you were four. And your powers were so great that if you became angry you could demolish the whole Academy. Your Father tried everything he could to teach you control, but nothing worked."

"That's why he put me in that room wasn't it?" she asked,

"What room?" asked Klaus, dreading the answer,

"It was big, the walls were all black and I couldn't hear anything. Dad said… Dad said that he had 'made a secret place' just for me and that none of you were allowed to play there. He took me down in this elevator, to this bunker like place, telling me I had to be in a 'controlled environment.' That 'more research was required to determine whether my behavior could be regulated.' You were there Pogo, you let him lock me in there and you both left me there all by myself in the dark. And when you came back Mom and Allison were with you."

Allison jumped in, "Dad told me that you were sick. You had to be isolated. I was so young that I didn't know to question it. He asked me to do something I never understood, until now. He told me to make her believe that she was ordinary, and had no powers. And had me do the same to all of you."

"Which explains why none of us remember her powers either." said Five

"He made me an accessory, at four years old." Luther placed a hand on Allison's shoulder to comfort her as she hugged Vanya closer.

Klaus had wrapped his arms around Vanya's shoulders when she mentioned being locked in a dark room all by herself, he understood what she had gone through the most, "Dad did the same to me to try and get a better handle on my powers. Locked me in a mausoleum for days to 'get over my fear of the dead'. It just made it worse."

This was news to everybody, except Xylda and Vanya who had consoled Klaus when Dad had finally brought him back home. "He really did that to you?" asked Luther,

"Where did you think I was?" asked Klaus

"Dad just said you were undergoing special training."

Xylda snorted, "Yeah, real special. Trapping a boy who can see the dead in a graveyard so that he can be tormented day and night."

"Your father only wanted you to reach your full potential." tried Pogo

"Yeah. He said I disappointed him because I never reached it." said Klaus surprising Allison, Vanya and Xylda.

"When did he say that?" asked Allison

"When I spoke to him, day before yesterday. He also explained his death." explained Klaus,

"Was he murdered?" asked Xylda

Pogo shook his head, "No, Miss. Xylda. Your father orchestrated his own death to bring you all together again."

"Why would he do that?" asked Vanya

"Because he knew about the apocalypse and he wanted us to stop it." said Klaus

"The question is how did Dad know about the apocalypse?" said Five, "I only knew about it, because I got stuck in the future. So how could Dad know about it?" this question was directed to Pogo,

"Unfortunately, I do not know Master Five. He only expressed his desire for all of you be a team again." he explained

"And why should we trust you?" asked Luther,

"Luther." admonished Allison,

"No. You were the only one in this house we could all always trust, Pogo, you were more of a father to us than Dad ever was." Pogo looked hurt at the declaration and the hurt looks worn by the others.

"Why didn't Dad try again when we were older? Surely when we were ten she had enough control to try with her powers again." pointed out Xylda,

"Both Grace and myself tried to persuade him, but he wouldn't hear of it. Your Father was an incredibly stubborn man."

"Don't we know it." said Klaus.

"Is there anything you can tell us about her powers, Pogo?" asked Diego

"Your father wrote everything down in his journal. Unfortunately, it has gone missing." Pogo turned disapproving eyes on Klaus.

"Well, we found it. Harold Jenkins had it and was using it to get close to Vanya." said Allison. Five spatial walked away only to return with the red book in hand, at the sight of the journal Pogo got up from the couch to retrieve it.

"It should have never left his study in the first place. I shall put it in his safe, right now." Before he left he went to Vanya and took her hand, "I am sorry, Miss. Vanya. I can only hope I can make it up to you. To all of you. And I wish you luck with your performance tonight, Miss. Vanya." And with that Pogo left the Hargreeve siblings in the living room.

"Don't worry, Vanya. We're all going to help you, but not today. Today you need to practice for tonight, and the rest of us need to get ready." said Allison

"Yeah, after all we're celebrating. The apocalypse won't be happening and Vanya's debuting tonight as first chair." Xylda and Allison got off the couch and helped Vanya up, "You need to go back to your apartment and practice."

Vanya nodded until something occurred to her, "I left my violin at the cabin."

Five spoke up, "I can go and get it. I've been to the cabin so that will make the trip faster." Five gave Xylda a kiss on the cheek before spatial walking

"And I'll take you home and help you pick a dress for tonight." said Allison,

"I'm not wearing a dress." said Vanya firmly earning a playful glare from Allison,

"Oh, come on, sis. You've got to wear a dress tonight, it's such a special occasion." reasoned Klaus.

"She can wear whatever she wants. Don't let them bully you into anything, Vanya."

Vanya smiled, "I won't." Allison and Vanya left Xylda alone with their brothers, whom she turned to with her hands on her hips,

"Let's get something straight. You're all wearing suits tonight, or at least something nice, at the very least. Vanya has worked years for this night and she needs to know that we're proud of her."

"We should get her some flowers to give her at the end of the performance." suggested Klaus,

"Yeah." agreed Xylda,

"I'm going to go with Allison and Vanya. Allison shouldn't be driving after what happened yesterday."

"Don't lie, you just want to keep an eye on Vanya. Your still upset with her for hurting Allison, even if it was an accident." said Xylda. Luther had given Vanya cautious looks, only sticking close because Allison was glued to her side. Luther might be angry with their Father because of his lies, but he still followed his example, if he was afraid of Vanya's powers than he was to.

"I know that. I'm not upset with her, but you saw what she did to that cabin."

"Yes, I did. Don't forget you only saw the aftermath, Allison and I were there for the whole thing. Harold Jenkins was a psychopath who was manipulating our sister for his own means. Vanya could have easily demolished the entire cabin with us inside it, but she didn't. That in itself is a sign that she can control her power, she just needs practice, just like we all did when we were children."

"We'll all keep an eye on, Vanya. But she's still our sister." said Diego

"Yeah. Remember how Vanya would cry whenever we stepped on ants when we were kids?" said Klaus. At that moment Five returned a little out of breath with the violin, a duffle bag and a suitcase, "You alright little man?" Five glared at Klaus for the little comment.

"I've got the violin and anything of yours and Vanya's. The police haven't found the body yet, so I placed an anonymous call while I was there. There shouldn't be any trace of you, Vanya or Allison." he explained taking a seat on the couch, Klaus went over to the bar to get him some water,

"What about my blood?" asked Xylda

"They won't know what it is. They'll take samples and file it under unknown substance." Five accepted the glass of water from Klaus and took a few gulps,

"Speaking of the police I've gotten to steer clear for awhile," said Diego

"Why?" asked Luther

"They think I killed Patch. I was there before the police so my prints were everywhere." Diego clenched his fists, "I need to find Hazel and Cha-Cha. I've got some unfinished business with those fools."

"Well, with any luck they've killed each other off by now." said Five cathing his brothers attention,

"What are you talking about?" asked Diego

"Before I left Commission Headquarters I sent orders to both Hazel and Cha-cha telling them that once they killed the other they would be extracted. So either one of them succeeded or they ended up killing each other." he explained

"Well, hopefully it's the second one and we don't have to deal with them anymore." said Xylda.

"I hope not, I want to make them pay for killing Patch personally." said Diego

"Hey, what about me? They kidnapped and tortured me." pointed out Klaus

"That too." he said,

"Well, maybe one of them is still alive and you can kill them." consoled Xylda,

"I think I'll get these and take Vanya and Allison to Vanya's place." said Luther, "Which is Vanya's?" Five handed him the violin case and the suitcase, "Thanks. I'll call once we're at Vanya's."

Watching Luther go, Diego turned to his remaining three siblings, "Well, I'm going to go check on Mom."

Klaus flopped onto the couch next to Five, the bounce almost causing Five to spill his water all over himself, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm worn out with everything that's happened."

"Yes, it's really been a roller coaster these last few days." remembering something Xylda smiled widely at Klaus, "Oh, and congrats on being sober, Klaus."

"Thank you! At least somebody believes me." he crowed looking at Five pointedly who just rolled his eyes. "It's been two- almost two days now." he said proudly.

"Did Dad say anything to you about the apocalypse when you spoke to him? Any clues as to how it happened?" asked Five gaining a concerned look from Xylda

Klaus shook his head, "No. No clues. Truly terrific shave. But no clues." Thinking back on his interaction with their dearly departed Dad Klaus decided to voice something that had been clawing at the back of his mind, "You know, come to think of it, he did mention something about my potential, and how I've barely scratched the surface of my-"

"How did he know about the apocalypse?" wondered Five interrupting Klaus,

"I don't know, but listen. This whole jumping through time thing of yours, how did you… How did you know how to do that?" he asked

"I didn't." said Five irritabley, taking out the glass eye and examining it, "You'd know that if you were actually sober."

"He/I is/am." said Xylda and Klaus,

"Who are you kidding, Klaus? I've seen you fidgeting all day." he said, that earned him a flick to the ear courtesy of Xylda, "Ow." he complained holding his injured ear, her flick had been especially harsh, Xylda glared at him.

"Well, I guess we're both fighting our addictions, then." said Klaus

"I'm not an addict." said Five harshly

"Yeah, you are. You're addicted to a drug called the apocalypse." said Klaus matter of factly

"You're wrong." denied Five getting up from the couch

"First sign. Denial." stated Klaus, that got Five angry,

"You and I, we're not the same." he said, but was surprised when Klaus chuckled,

"I've seen that look in the eye of someone who doesn't know who they are without their high anymore. Trust me." Klaus got up from the couch and approached Five slowly, "You gotta just let it go." The two stared at each other for a moment before Five threw the eye into a column shattering it, he then stalked over to the bar. "Figuratively, but yeah, that works, too." Sighing Klaus turned away from Five and left the room muttering, "One day at a time." Obviously upset that Five still didn't believe that he was sober.

Xylda watched him head up the stairs before turning her attention to Five who was gathering supplies at the bar. Thinking fast Xylda quietly left the room and ran up to Fives room, going past Klaus on the way and grabbed Delores then headed back downstairs. Five beamed at her when she returned and noticed that she had brought the mannequin with her, "I thought she might like to celebrate with us. What are we drinking?"

"Margaritas." he said dumping ice into the blender. Xylda placed Delores on the bar and watched Five prepare and mix the drinks. He made three glasses placing an umbrella and swizzle straws in each and tuned the radio onto a station playing jazz before taking a seat next to her at the bar, "Well, do you think we really did it? Think we actually stopped the apocalypse?"

Xylda took a sip of her drink before answering, "I hope so. After all, if Harold really is the one who starts it then we're home free. He can't start anything now that he's dead."

Someone knocking on the front door stopped their conversation, "I'll get it, dear." said Five getting up from the bar with his drink, I've really got to ask him about that ridiculous pet name. I don't dislike it, it suits him, I just don't understand it.

Five opened the door to find a gun in his face and sighed tiredly when he saw that it was being held by Hazel, "Hey, old-timer."

"Would you like a margarita?" he asked confusing the man, turning his back on the man and the gun he walked back inside leaving the door open so that he could follow, "Come on." Completely bewildered Hazel followed him inside and shut the door. Xylda raised an eyebrow in question when Hazel followed him into the living room, but seeing that Five wasn't worried she didn't react. No matter how badly she wanted to tear the man's throat out for hurting Klaus. Though she did tense when Five asked, "You here to kill me?" as he retook his seat.

Realizing that he was pointing a gun at them Hazel put it away, "Oh. Shit. Sorry. Old habits. Well, I can understand why you might feel that way, you know…"

"Well, you attacked our house, tried to kill my family, and kidnapped my brother." stated Five matter oh factly, sipping from his drink

"Well, there's not much I can do about the past. Don't forget, I'm not the only killer in the room. You've got your own bloody history, pal." pointed out Hazel

"So have I." said Xyda showing off her sharp teeth, she didn't transform completely, it was more unsettling that why, and judging by his expression it worked. Five gave her a loving smile at the gesture.

"Speaking of which, that job you did in Calhoun, that shit's legendary. Can't believe I'm actually sittin' here talking to you, after all-"

"Hazel, why are you here?" asked Five

"Well, I'm you know-" Hazel never got to finish as Diego came up behind him and kicked him in the back, the force knocking Hazel to the ground.

"Diego, stop!" said Five

Diego didn't listen, flipping over Hazel he growled out, "Get up!"

Once Hazel was on his knees Diego kicked him in the face. Five and Xylda just watched on though Five was starting to get annoyed the more it dragged on, "You know before you kill him, you might wanna hear what he has to say." Hazel regrouped and shoved Diego to the ground, both men got up and Diego drew a blade, "I'm gonna kill you, for what you did to Patch." he said

"Or don't. See how that goes." he said

Xylda leaned over and asked Five, "Should I stop them." Five shook his head

"Hazel can handle himself." so Xylda shrugged and went back to watching her brother fight and sipping her drink.

Hazel tried to say something to Five, but had to dodge a swipe from Diego, Probably to ask him to get Diego to stop. "Are you gonna-" Hazel managed to grab the blade holding the knife, but Diego quickly dropped it into his empty hand, "Come on!" and stabbed it into Hazels right thigh.

Both Five and Xylda hissed in sympathy. "That's gotta hurt." said Five, Xylda nodded in agreement.

Hazel yanked the blade out of his thigh and threw it away, but was stunned by Diego's rapid assault. Xylda was especially impressed with the back flip Diego did in order to kick Hazel's face twice, leaning over to Five she said, "I taught him that one." Five gave her an impressed look and she preened. Having enough Hazel grabbed both Diego's arms and head butted him and pulled him into his arms, trapping them to his sides and lifted him up off the ground. In retaliation Diego leaned forward and bit his ear, causing Hazel to yell in pain.

Having enough Five spatial walked behind the pair, getting on the couch he grabbed a vase and smashed it over Diego's head, effectively knocking him out. Hazel dropped him to the ground and groaned at the glass shards that had hit his face. "I draw the line at biting." said Five returning to the bar.

Xylda snorted, "Since when?" Five smirked at her,

"When outside of the bedroom, at least." he smirked at her stunned expression, kissed her cheek, took up his glass and retook his seat. "Hazel, whatever you came here to say, I suggest you make it quick, before he comes round."

"I left my partner, quit the Commission, and came here to volunteer." he said out of breath from his little skirmish.

"For what?" asked Five

"To help stop the apocalypse." he said. Hazel's face became very confused when Five began chuckling, "What on earth could be so funny to you right now?"

"Well, he is a little tipsy." pointed out Xylda earning a glare from Five,

"Before I answer that, why do you want to help us?" he asked.

"Let's just say I have a vested interest in a doughnut shop." said Hazel vaguely with a blush on his cheeks.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, pal, but you're a day late and a dollar short. The fact that you're here right now means, without a shadow of a doubt, that the apocalypse is over."

"Really?" asked Hazel and Xylda, "How do you know?" asked Hazel.

"The mark is dead. Found him last night. You were the last known unknown left in the equation." explained Five.

Hazel let out a puff of air in disbelief, "Shit. Really?" he asked

"Mm-hmm. And if you're out, then Hellrider ain't riding." said Five

"Oh!" Hazel took in a deep breath of relief, "All right." he laughed a little and limped to the bar to take a seat next to Five. Five and Xylda turned in their seats to face the bar, smiling Hazel picked up the blender and drank from it, "So now what?' he asked putting the blender back.

"You know, to be honest, I don't know. I've been chasing this thing for so long, I… I never really thought about the day after. I don't know. What about you?" said Five

"I'm done with all this madness. Time to start over. You should do the same." said Hazel

"That's easier said than done." hearing that Xylda placed her hand on top of his on the bar, she smiled when he squeezed it back.

"It doesn't have to be hard. I mean, think about it like this. If you never time traveled, you never got caught up with the Handler, what would have happened?"

At the question Five looked over at his unconscious brother, "I guess I would have grown up to be an emotionally stunted man-child like everybody else around here." Looking down at his hand holding Xyldas he added, "And probably a loving wife by my side to knock me around the head when I get out of line." Xylda snorted at the picture that painted,

"And what makes you think I'd say yes if you proposed?" she asked

"What makes you think you'd say no? Or have a choice in the matter? Face it you're stuck with me, dear." he fired back

Hazel smiled at the two, "Well, there you you can grow up." Hazel got up from the bar, "Good luck." As Hazel walked away Five thought of something.

Five turned his seat around, "Hazel." he called stopping the man in his tracks, "One more thing before you go."

"Shoot." he said

"Which one of you was the trigger man for Detective Patch?"

"Trigger woman."

"Huh. That's too bad." said Five, "That gun could have cleared my brother's name."

"Well, today's your lucky day, amigo." said Hazel reaching under his suit jacket to retrieve two pistols, "Take 'em both." He laid the two on the bar, "I'm done with this life." Hazel and Five shared a smile,

"Let me know if you want a job. We could use a bail enforcement agent like you around, the money's good and you won't be risking your life." offered Xylda

Hazel chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind." and turned to leave. Xylda got up from her seat quickly, went to him and tapped on his shoulder. Turning around Hazel found himself flat on his back with a throbbing pain in his face, a girl crouched over him and an inhumanly strong hand wrapped around his throat. Xylda let herself transform and felt her tail slither out from underneath her clothes to wave behind her, she then brandished the sharp tip in front of his wide fearful eyes,

"That's for abducting and torturing my brother. And if you ever threaten a member of my family, or a close friend of my siblings for that matter, I will carve out your beating heart and crushed it. Is that clear?" Xyldas voice was soft, conversational and she ended her declaration with a friendly sharp toothed smile. Hazel desperately nodded his purpeling face so she let go and got off the man. "Have a safe trip back to Agnes." Her smile widened in glee when Haze stumbled when getting up off the floor and turned to her with a pale face.

"How did you-" he gasped out,

Her smile turned vicious, "Fives not the only one whose good at his job. You'd do well to remember that. Bye-bye now." Hazel beat a hasty retreat while Xylda let her transformation fade and proceeded to skip back to the bar.

Five stared at Xylda in awe as she retook her seat. "Close your mouth love or you'll catch flies." Fives jaw shut with a clink of his teeth, "So… Wife, huh?" asked Xylda,

Five shook his head, smirked and took a sip from his straw, "Yep." he said popping the 'p'.

"'Knock you around the head to keep you in line'?"

"Your the only one who can."

"Masochist." she muttered

"Only when it comes to you, dear."

Now's my chance, she thought, "Why do you call me that?"

He played dumb, "Call you what?"

Xylda frowned, "Why do you call me 'dear'?"

Five pouted, getting more tipsy, "You don't like it?" he asked,

"No, I like it. I think it's the only pet name I could ever bear. I just don't understand why you would choose something so… dated." she said honestly. She had to stop herself from giggling at the cute scrunched up look on his face as he thought of an answer.

"Well, as you so lovingly like to point out, I am an old man. Even though I'm in my younger body. I guess it just feels more natural and… well, you are very dear to me. You're the woman I love and being without you for forty-five years really made me realize how much I need you in my life and by my side. No offense Dolores, you are an amazing companion. And that was only after being with you for two years, I know that if I had been with you for the last seventeen years, I would have fallen more and more in love with you as the years passed." Five didn't notice the tears falling down Xyldas cheeks and kept going, not knowing the effect his words were having on said woman. "Even if I aged and you didn't, I still would have loved you-" Five was cut off from saying anything else when Xylda turned him to face her and kissed him hard. Five quickly returned the kiss and deepened it threading one hand in her hair to tilt her head and take control of the kiss. Xylda might call him a Masochist, but the truth was he was very dominant in the bedroom, always taking control as quicking as he could and it thrilled Xylda to know end.

Needing to breathe they broke the kiss and placed their foreheads together, their panting breaths mixed together, "I love you too you know." she said, "And that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"So far." he said

"Cocky bastard."

"For good reason." before he could lean in for another kiss, Diego groaned from his position on the floor as he returned to the land of the living.

"Shit."

"Good, you're up." said Five, "Ready for a drink now?" he asked

Blinking the fog from his eyes Diego saw his two siblings at the bar and no Hazel. Diego jumped to his feet and looked around, "Where is he?" he demanded

"I let him go." said Five

Diego looked at him in disbelief, "You what?" he asked advancing on the pair,

"Now that the apocalypse is over, it's time for the fighting to stop." Diego glared at Five and went to retrieve his knife, "Hey, he didn't kill Patch. His partner Cha-Cha did."

"So what? They were both there that night." pointed out Diego

"This half of the partnership gave me both their guns. Which will clear you, because the ballistics will match Patch's crime scene. Hazel came here looking for a way out. He wanted a fresh start. And he happened to have in his possession the one thing that could do our family a little good. So it's time to move on."

"Not a chance." said Diego,

Five sighed, "Suit yourself." he said getting up from the bar, he set his drink down, and picked up Delores, Xylda joined him and got up from the bar, "I am curious. You girlfriend, Patch. What did you like about her?" The question surprised not only Diego, but Xylda as well.

"A lot of things." He fumbled a little for an answer, "Cute butt. Nice legs." Xylda face palmed and Five sighed,

"Anything a little more profound than that?" Asked Five

Diego thought for a moment, "She believed in people. No matter how much shit and filth she saw on the streets. She always saw the good inside."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be proud to know that your killing Hazel and Cha-Cha as a way to honor her memory." And with that sound bite Five left with Delores and Xylda was quick to follow.

Once they were up the stairs she slapped Fives arm, "That was a low blow."

"But he needed to hear it."

"Yeah, he did." she agreed, once in Fives room Five grabbed the green duffle bag and placed Delores inside it. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing to say good-bye to very old and dear friend." he said sadly, realizing what he intended to do her eyes widened,

"You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do."

"But she means so much to you." she argued, she didn't know how this decision would affect his mental state.

"Yes, and I will never forget her, but this is something I need to do. Will… Will you go with me to say good-bye?"

Xylda smiled and took his hand, "Of course, I will."

Time Jump!

Xylda hung back amongst the multiple racks of jeans to give the two some privacy. Slowly Five placed Delores on a stand, "Hey. Ibet it feels good to be back… amongst your friends. And it's okay, you can… say it. We always were an unlikely pair. This isn't easy for me, Delores, and I… I want you to know that I cherish every single minute I ever shared with you, all 23 and a half million of them. A lifetime. Now look at us. We're lucky enough we get a second one. Yeah. You're right. I do have a lot of growing up to do. I'll never forget you, Delores." Sighing and sharing one last glance with the mannequin Five picked up the duffel bag and joined Xylda who gave him a comforting hug, and if she noticed his wet eyes she didn't say anything.

Spotting a store employee Five stopped and asked her, "Excuse me, miss?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you give that mannequin something new to wear? She likes sequins." giving the confused employee a smile Five tapped her arm and left. When the woman turned to look at Xylda she just shrugged and followed after her lover.

End of Chapter 9 "Changes"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** What if Reginald adopted 8 children and not 7? What if number 8 could take on a monstrous form? What if she didn't age at the same rate as the others and still looked to be thirteen? And what if she left being a hero and became something else? This is based on the Netflix series.

**Previously:** "_Would you give that mannequin something new to wear? She likes sequins." giving the confused employee a smile Five tapped her arm and left. When the woman turned to look at Xylda she just shrugged and followed after her lover._

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC. I also want to remind everyone reading this, that while Five and Xylda may look thirteen they are actually 58 and 30 respectively.

**Note:** The suiting up scene contains dialogue from John Wick Chapter 2.

"**The White Violin"**

Five fidgeted a little while the Kuznetsov's fussed over him. The old couple had descended on the couple as soon as they walked through the shop doors and poor Five was swept away to try on the suits and outfits thrust upon him. Meanwhile Xylda was sipping a cup of tea and listening to Mrs. Kuznetsov coo over how handsome Five looked in the blue three piece suit he was now wearing.

Xylda smiled, "You're right he is very handsome, but it's all thanks to the two of you. If left to his own devices who knows what the old man would buy himself."

Five rolled his eyes, "I'm not Klaus. I actually have taste." He removed the blazer and tossed it over his shoulder keeping hold of it with one hand. Showing off his vest, and white dress shirt, pursing her lips Xylda got up and circled him. Stopping in front of him she started to roll up his sleeves to his elbows

"We should look at hats as well." she suggested as she worked, "I like your hair, but it would be very Rat Pack and that's a look that will never go out of style."

Five smirked, "Which one am I?"

"Hmm. Definitely Frankie." She giggled at his smile and pecked his lips, "But the way you look in the suits isn't even the best part." He just gave her a curious look and she turned to the older couple. "_Were you able to install the modifications I asked for?_" she asked in Russian.

Both Mr. & Mrs. Kuznetsov smiled, Mr. Kuznetsov gestured to the three tailors dummies each sporting a blazer. Mr. Kuznetsov picked up a pistol from a work table and fired a couple of rounds at one of the dummies, Mrs. Kuznetsov retrieved the blazer and brought it over to Five. She cut the inside lining and retrieved a piece of something that had the bullets firmly lodged in it.

"'_Silicon carbide_ _discs. Ceramic matrices. Accompanying laminates. Cutting-edge body armor. We just sew it between the fabric and the lining._" Mr. Kuznetsov explained, "_Zero penetration._"

Five marveled at the pristine lining of the blazer that was a great contrast to the outside fabric that sported several bullet holes, "_This is amazing. Not even the Commission has this."_ He said in perfect Russian.

"_However...Quite painful, I'm afraid."_ said Mrs. Kuznetsov.

Five snorted, "_I bet it's less painful than getting shot."_

Xylda nodded, "It is. I may be able to heal, but I hate getting shot."

"_All the suits blazers contain these discs and your less formal jackets as well."_ said Mr. Kuznetsov.

"_And we finished your dress Miss. Xylda."_ added Mrs. Kuznetsov.

Five quirked an eyebrow, "Dress?" he asked.

She smirked, "Come on, let's get our stuff and go back to my place, so that I can give you a private show."

**Time Jump!**

Vanya smiled as Allison helped her get ready for her concert. Luther had been barred from entering the apartment by Allison, much to both Luther and Vanya's shock. "_My job tonight is to make sure Vanya looks her best for her debut and to get to the Theatre in time. Yours is to make sure that the rest of our family doesn't look like a mess, and gets there on time."_ She had then closed and locked the door before he could protest.

The two had shared a laugh at Luther's gobsmacked face before Allison dragged Vanya into her bedroom to begin going through her closet. Vanya didn't have any dresses and was quick to shoot down Allison's suggestion of going shopping, "It's too last minute and I really don't want to risk being late." She said, picking up her best suit, "And I really don't feel comfortable in dresses, so I think my suit will be fine."

"This is your debut as First Chair, Vanya." said Allison, "It's got to be better than fine."

Vanya smiled at how insistent Allison sounded, "What I'm wearing isn't going to make this night unforgettable for me, Allison. My family being in the audience supporting me, that's what's going to make this night perfect." Allison's eyes watered a little as she pulled her sister into a hug. "So since we have some time to kill can we talk?"

Allison let Vanya go and nodded, "Yeah, we can talk."

"Good, then can we talk about Five and Xylda, because I'm 99% sure that they've started sleeping together?"

"Yes! Oh my god. Luther and I actually saw them cuddling naked under the covers in Gives room on the security cameras and-"

"Security cameras?" Asked Vanya.

Allison nodded, "Yeah. Dad had them in all of our rooms, not just his. Pogo showed us and we saw them. I had to stop Luther from running in, and I honestly don't know what he would say to them."

Vanya's smile was small, "It would be a little hypocritical of him though." Allison gave her a confused look, "C'mon Allison. We all grew up seeing the way you and Luther look at each other."

Allison frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Vanya nudged her sisters arm, "Yeah you do. I never understood why neither of you acted on it… none of us would have a problem with it. You don't have a problem with Five and Xylda, do you?"

Allison sighed, "Of course not, but it's different."

"How?" Challenged Vanya, "Luther would do anything for you and you wouldn't even have to rumor him to do it."

Allison shook her head, "Luther could never let go of the Umbrella Academy or Dad. Not even for me." She sniffed and Vanya wrapped an arm around her in comfort, "The way Five and Xylda look at each other… I don't think Luther and I have ever had that look in our eyes."

"What look?"

"A look of absolute Love and Devotion. I mean even after 45 years away from her, that look hasn't changed at all. In fact it looks a little deeper than before maybe even a little-"

"Crazed?" Finished Vanya.

"Yeah, a little." Admitted Allison.

"Well, he has become a little bit of a psycho- Oh my god." Vanya's eyes went wide and her smile widened a little before she covered it.

"What?"

"I wonder if Xylda told him about Victor."

Allison's brow furrowed, "Who's Victor?"

"Xylda's stalker… she didn't tell you?"

"No!" Allison frowned, "When the Hell did our sister get a stalker?"

Vanya licked her lips, "A couple years ago, I think. She met him at work, he's also a Bail Enforcement Agent and he developed a sort of obsession for her. Klaus said he was a serious psycho after some gift Victor sent her, but neither of them would tell me what it was."

"Well this Victor better hope he runs into Five instead of me."

Vanya made a humming sound, "I don't know… Fives always been very possessive. Doubly so since he got back… and let's not forget he's apparently been working as some sort of assassin…"

"What? You think Gives scarier than me?" When Vanya shrugged Allison made a playful sound of outrage, "Excuse you I am very terrifying… in fact I can prove it."

Vanya almost fell off her bed when Allison tackled her to the bed and began tickling her.

Vanya laughed at the sensation and tried to shove her sister away but it didn't work and neither did batting her hands away, "Stop. Stop."

"Not until you admit that I'm scarier than Five." Declared Allison doubling her assault.

"Fine-Fine! Hahahaha- I give! You're scarier than our psycho brother!" Vanya sighed in relief when Allison stopped tickling her.

"Good. Now let's see about your makeup and hair. Then we can go to my place and you can help me get ready." Vanya smiled and followed her sister to the bathroom.

**Time Jump!**

Five adjusted his hat in the mirror of Xylda's closet as she got ready. He had gone with the blue three piece suit upon Xylda's insistence and he had to admit that with the hat he looked good. Even though it brought back some memories of his time with the commission, he liked the way he looked.

When Xylda came out of the bathroom she smiled at him and stole the hat off his head. Five chuckled and turned to watch her place it on her head. She was wearing a black lace lingerie with a matching garter belt and sheer thigh high stockings. "Please tell me, this is what you wanted to show me?" He asked, giving her lack of attire an appreciative once over.

"Hmm." She hummed stepping closer, "I thought it might be nice to show you what's in store for the end of the night…" she replaced his hat and straightened it, "After all, you made me a promise, remember?"

Five smirked, "I do. Though for what I have planned it's going to be longer than one night."

Xylda leaned in closer, plastering herself against his front, "Oh?"

"Forty-five years, Xylda." He said, "While I may have been thinking about stopping the apocalypse, a man has needs…" his fingers traced up from her garter belt to her breasts, the smooth skin of her abdomen flexing under his light touch.

Xylda hummed, "Tell me, out of all your fantasies, which one was your favorite?" She asked, placing her arms loosely around his neck.

Five leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'll tell you later."

She huffed, leaned back and smacked his chest lightly, "Tease."

He chuckled as she backed away from him, "You're dressed in sexy Lingerie and I'm the tease?" She rolled her eyes and opened the trunk at the bottom of her bed. Five leaned back against the closet and watched her as she retrieved a bundle of cloth. Placing it on the bed she unrolled it to reveal several blades, he quirked an eye, "I highly doubt those are sharper than your claws."

She smirked and met his eyes as she picked up a long piece of black fabric which held a few small blades lodged in the material. "Who says they're for me." He watched her placed her right foot on the trunk and wrap the band around her thigh, "Maybe I'm just making sure my deadly lover isn't empty handed tonight."

"Lover?" Asked Five.

She shrugged, "I think boyfriend is so… juvenile for what we are to one another."

"How about fiance?"

"You haven't proposed." She fired back wrapping both her wrists with black cuffs that held hidden blades.

"I've never been one for ceremony." He said walking over and sitting on the bed to examine the rest of her weapons.

"Neither have I, but proposing is special." She said, "I may love you but if you take that for granted-"

"I'm not!" Shouted Five, he grabbed her hands effectively stopping her actions, "I'm not. You could have moved on and found someone else while I was gone. You could have moved away and started a life without me. The fact that you didn't and had faith that I would come back to you is more than I deserve." She frowned at that but he kept going, "And I meant what I said to Hazel. If I hadn't traveled and gotten stuck in the future I would have married you."

Xylda but her lip, "Speaking of Hazel… Are you going to tell me what happened with the Handler, and how you got hit with shrapnel?" Xylda had been upset when she had seen Fives wound last night when they bathed together. Five had brushed it off as she finished healing him, stating that it was unavoidable, which didn't ease her worry.

He sighed, "The Handler offered me a job at the Commission's home office. Being a case manager."

"What's a case manager?" Xylda walked to her closet and opened it to retrieve her dress for the night.

"Simply put a case manager is in charge of making sure a needed major event in the timeline happens as it's supposed to."

"Like the apocalypse?"

Five nodded, "Exactly. The Handler not only offered the position to me she even offered to save our family and…" he trailed off, hesitant to tell her what else the Handler had offered him.

Noticing his hesitation Xylda paused in her dressing, "Five?" She asked in a worried tone.

Knowing that lying wouldn't be a good idea he went with the truth, "She offered to make me a new body. An older body."

"And what did you say?" She asked. She didn't know if she wanted to hear the answer but she needed to know.

"I said no." Xylda looked a little shocked at that, "Yes it may be inconvenient to look like a child, but it does have some advantages."

Xylda bit her lip, "I wouldn't have been angry if you had agreed Five." His brow furrowed in confusion, "I've made peace with how slowly I age. You on the other hand had your younger body thrust upon you after being in an adult body for years." She caressed his face, "I didn't fall in love with your looks, I fell in love with you."

"I know." He said covering her hand with his, "That's why I said no. Besides this body isn't exactly the same as it was when I first time traveled."

"What do you mean?"

"When I joined the Commission my body was augmented."

Xylda nodded, "Yeah, you said they took you apart and put you back together again… you meant that literally though, didn't you?"

He nodded and took a deep breath, "When I joined the Commission I was in my fifties and to be an effective field agent I need some… adjustments made."

Xylda moved to sit behind him and wrapped her arms around him, "What did they do?"

"They made me perfect. Too put it plainly 'I am the perfect killer in every sense of the word BECAUSE I AM EVERY KILLER. I am the act of change possessed in a revolver. I am revolution packed into a suitcase bomb. I am every Mark David Chapman and every Charlotte Corday. I am every Luigi Lucheni slow-dancing with Balthasar to the tune of semi-automatics, while Gavrilo Princip masturbates in the corner with bathtub napalm. I am all of them and so much more... because I am going to live forever."

Xylda hugged him tighter, "What do you mean you're going to live forever?"

"They stopped me from aging when I began working for them and now that I'm in this body-"

"You're stuck being 13." She finished.

"Yeah."

"Well then, it's a good thing my healing abilities kicked into high gear when they did." Said Xylda.

"You are taking this surprisingly well." He mused.

"Love. It makes you do some crazy shit." She smiled at his laugh and kissed his cheek, "Now come on. I need to finish getting dressed and we need to go get the flowers before going back to the academy."

"Yes dear." Said Five, picking up a carrot wire, "Let me help you." Xylda smiled and let him hide the rest of her weapons, even pocketing a few himself.

_Such a good husband._

**Time Jump!**

"Did you have to get Irises? What not roses they're such a classic." Whined Klaus as the family walked up to the theatre.

Xylda rolled her eyes, "Klaus for the last time yes! Not only are they Vanya's favorite they symbolize Hope, Courage Faith and Admiration. So will you quit your whining before I break your jaw." Growled Xylda.

"I think they're an excellent choice Xylda." Said Grace, she and Diego walked arm in arm.

"Thank you, Mom. Suck it Klaus." Xylda stuck her tongue out at Klaus who did it right back. So she made her tongue longer and forked much to her siblings amusement.

Five rolled his eyes and pinched Xylda's tongue making her squeak and retract it, "Did the two of you suddenly turn right years old?"

"Can right year olds do this?" Both Klaus and Xylda made ridiculous faces that made the whole group, including Five, laugh. They were all very happy to see their mom smile and laugh, she had never ventured outside the Academy and was thrilled by everything she saw. For her, the fact that she was spending the time with her children made it all the more sweeter.

"I am so excited to see Vanya perform, I'm so proud of her." She gushed.

Klaus smiled, "We all are, Mom."

Allison was at the box office waiting for them with their tickets, "Hey guys." She greeted hugging Mom. Allison was happy to see that everyone was dressed appropriately, even Klaus was wearing a suit, though his dress shirt was black and his tie was a bright pink. She smiled at the suit Five was wearing, especially the hat he sported. Though Luther wasn't wearing a suit he was dressed as nicely as his large frame could manage.

"How's Vanya, nervous?" Asked Xylda.

Allison shook her head, "The opposite actually she's really excited and confident in how tonight's going to go."

"Great! And afterwards we're all going out to celebrate. I know just the place."

Mom frowned, "I thought I would be cooking."

Diego shook his head, "Not tonight Mom. It's your day off."

Grace smiled, "Okay."

"Okay, I've got our tickets. There's a bar inside for anyone who wants a drink." Said Allison handing everyone their tickets.

Diego smirked at Five and Xylda, "I'll get your drinks tonight you two. But no getting drunk tonight Five." He chuckled at the look Five gave him.

"I still can't believe I missed that!" Complained Klaus.

Xylda giggled, "Oh I'm sure you'll see him drunk eventually."

"Don't count on it." Said Five as he led her inside.

The Hargreeves family milled about the lobby and bar to wait for the performance to begin. Five and Xylda were by the stairs, Vanya had been able to get a box for her family instead of seats in the house. So the two were upping at their drinks and ignoring the looks they got from a few people. They were joined by Klaus and Diego, Allison had swelt up Mom to show her around the theatre with Luther close at hand. "Exactly how many people have come up to you asking where your parents are?"

"How many people have asked you about your husband?" Fired back Xylda. Diego frowned but Klaus laughed,

"Three." He declared, "And each time I've had to make excuses for the poor shy man."

Xylda giggled but they were interrupted by a large woman and a boy, "Excuse me. Excuse me." She said walking up to them with the boy in tow, "Hello, this is my son Kenny. I brought his whole class to tonight's performance and I was wondering… wouldn't your children be happier talking with kids their own age?" Xylda could see Fives jaw tick as it clenched, "Assuming it's okay with your two dads." Diego almost choked on his drink, and Klaus patted his back.

"I would rather chew off my own foot." Sneered Five surprising the woman.

Xylda gripped his bicep to keep him from injuring the well meaning woman, "That is a very kind offer but we're going to have to say no. Thank you though, I hope you enjoy the performance."

"Oh, alright. Um, you as well. Let's go Kenny." The woman backed away from the four and dragged her son back to the group of well dressed kids.

She turned to Five, "She was only being kind."

"If I was going to date a man, you'd be the last man I would date." Said Diego.

Klaus scoffed, "You'd be lucky to get me." Said Klaus.

Five became tense when he heard a whooshing noise, looking around he went down a small hallway that had an old dumbwaiter in the wall. Curious Xylda, Klaus and Diego followed him, Xylda had heard the noise too and was worried by Fives reaction. Opening the dumbwaiter he found a canister.

"What is that?" Asked Xylda.

"This is how the Commission sends messages and gives orders to field operatives." He said picking it up.

"How the hell did they find you?" Asked Diego, looking around for a threat.

"I don't-" Five stopped and dug through his pocket and produced one of the candies he had gotten from the Handler. Unwrapping it he found tracker instead of a sweet. "She's good." He mused before dropping it to the ground and crushing it under his foot.

"That's the same tracker I cut out of your arm." Said Xylda.

"I'm sorry, cut out of his what?" Asked Klaus incredulously.

"It's unimportant Klaus." said Five examining the canister he saw that it had a fortune cookie inside instead of a message. Opening it he put the canister back into the dumbwaiter and cracked the cookie.

'_**Time Marches on… Or does it?'**_ and scrawled underneath the fortune was the message, "_Rain Quail, Rm 12."_

"What the heck does that mean?" asked Klaus, reading over Five's head.

"The Handler wants to meet with me." said Five.

"You're not going." said Diego firmly.

"I have to." said Five, "Who knows what she'll do if I don't. We can't risk that."

"Well this time I'm going with you." said Xylda.

"This doesn't feel right guys." said Klaus, "I mean if we averted the apocalypse then why would she want to meet with you."

"It's a trap." said Diego.

"All the more reason I bring Xylda along." said Five, "Let the others know that we'll be back soon okay." Five didn't wait for them to say anything, he just took a hold of Xylda's arm and spatial walked away.

Diego clenched his jaw, "If their not back in half an hour we're going after them."

"What about Vanya?" asked Klaus.

"I said all of us. Vanya included. Family's more important."

Klaus smiled, "Aw, softy." Diego rolled his eyes and went to find their other siblings and Mom.

**Time Jump!**

Five and Xylda were tense as they made their way to room 12. The door of the room was cracked open, "Five, I've been waiting for you." called the Handler.

Xylda gave Five a look, "Don't look at me like that she's a creep."

Xylda remained silent as they entered the room, her job was to watch Fie's back, not comment. Though she had to bite her tongue at what was in the room, poor Agnes was tied to a chair over a heart shaped jacuzzi, a room service trolley was covered in food and two tall lit candles, and the Handler seated on the bed with her legs crossed and smoking a cigarette with a cigarette holder.

"You must really like doughnuts." mused Five.

Agnes looked at the two imploringly, "Help me." she begged through her duck tape gag.

"It's been a while." said the Handler.

"Three days." said Five.

"For you, maybe. But for me it's been a lot longer since I've seen those adorable little cheeks." said the Handler, looking Five up and down in his new suit and hat.

"Well, you've had time to heal." said Five tersely.

The Handler got off the bed, "Luckily, for both of us, time… is the one thing my organization has an abundance of." she walked down the steps towards the pair.

"Got your message by the way." said Five holding up the fortune, "Nice packaging, but so much for Commission protocol."

The Handler chuckled, "There have been a lot of changes since you left the Commission." The point of Xylda's tail touched the Handlers throat before she could get too close to the pair. The Handler smiled at the action, "Ah, you must be the lovely Xylda. I've heard quite a lot about you, not from Five you understand. This old man was never the talkative type while he worked for us." When Xylda remained silent the Handler's smile grew wider, "A trait you two apparently share. How sweet. You know I offered to make you a field agent for the Commission. With your abilities I'm sure you'd outshine even Five's perfect record and we wouldn't even have to make any augmentations which would save the company a lot of money and who doesn't love that." The Handler looked at Five, "You really did some damage." Xylda smiled proudly, "The briefcases were all but destroyed, to say nothing of the… highly trained personnel you killed. After all, what is an institution if not for-"

"What do you want?" demanded Five.

"To be happy." said the Handler simply, "To have a simple… unfettered life, to… do the work my superiors require. But…" The Handler walked to the couch and took a seat, "your being here, well, it complicates all that."

"Billions of people would have died tonight if it wasn't for my family." said Five, "You had the chance to change all of that."

The Handler rolled her eyes, "Tonight, tomorrow. So little difference in the scheme of things." Five scoffed, "Don't you remember the Commission's raison d'etre? What's meant to be is meant to be, or, as I like to say, que sera, sera."

"It's bullshit in any language." sneered Five, "Why did you call me here?"

"I wanna offer you a choice." she started, "Everyone's going to die tonight…" Five's eyes widened making the Handler's smile turn smug, "Yes, yes. The apocalypse is still going to take place, but… Unlike the rest of the world, you have a way out. You can abandon your family and skip ahead to the apocalypse, take a walkabout for a few decades, wondering if I'll come back and offer you a job again, or you can stay here, with your family and… die a horrible death." The Handler laughed and opening a bottle poured herself a glass of champagne, "And you know what, I'll even be nice and let you take your little pet with you." She took a sip of her filled glass, "While you weigh your options, just know you're siblings are fighting for their lives without you."

"You brought me here to pull me away." said Five in realization, Xylda took his hand in hers.

The Handler smiled, "It's been nice knowing you Five." The two disappeared from the room.

When they appeared in the lobby of the Icarus Theatre they first heard screaming and gunfire before they saw people running from the theatre House. Xylda swallowed, "I'll take the upstairs, you take the House and make sure our family is still alive." Five nodded and spatial walked into the House while Xylda shifted and moved up to the balcony seats and boxes. The first soldier she saw was dressed in a tactical suit and an orange gas mask with red eyes, moving quickly she slashed their throat with one swipe before moving on to the next one, it wasn't until the third one that she was noticed.

They opened fire and she ignored the pain of the bullets and charged them with a snarl, jumping onto one her tail wrapped around the neck of the other and she snapped both of their necks at the same time and dropped to the ground to swipe at the legs of the next one. When he went to his knees she plunged her tail through his chest, she took his gun and entered one of the boxes just in time to see a bright blue see through tentacle grab the gunman from the balcony and drag him into the House. Going to the edge of the balcony she looked down and saw Klaus and to her surprise the bright blue ghost of Ben, recovering she shot some of the other gunman who weren't being grabbed or engaged by Five.

When she looked to the stage she could see Vanya frantically playing her violin and glowing. She also spotted Cha-Cha advancing on Vanya, she fired at Cha-Cha stopping her from getting too close to Vanya and bringing her presence to her siblings attention. Vanya sent a shock wave towards Cha-Cha sending her flying back and Diego ran for the stage to take the woman on. Xylda dropped the gun and jumped out of the box and down to join her siblings in the House seats.

"What the hell happened!?" she demanded as Vanya's playing got louder and the wind increased. "Was that Ben!?"

"These nut jobs attacked the stage!" said Klaus, "And yes that was Ben and no I have no idea how I did that!"

"They were after Vanya!" said Luther, "She used her powers, but somethings wrong."

"She can't stop!" said Allison, "She still doesn't have full control."

"Where's Mom?" asked Xylda,

"She left with everyone else!" said Allison, "We need to help Vanya, if she doesn't stop she's going to bring this whole place down."

"We need to startle her!" said Five, "If she loses concentration her power might dissipate!"

"It's better than nothing!" said Luther, "How the hell are we supposed to startle her though?!"

"With this!" said Diego joining his siblings and holding up a handgun.

"Where were you?!" asked Luther.

"Honoring a memory!" answered Diego.

"We're not going to shoot her!" said Allison firmly.

Diego shook his head, "No! But if the rest of us keep her distracted while you get behind her, you can fire it next to her ear! That should startle her!"

Allison hesitated to take the gun, so Xylda took it and wrapped Allison's hand around it, "You can do this! Just try not to hit one of us!" Allison nodded and gripped the gun firmly.

"We surround her. All right?" said Luthher as they huddled up, "We come at her from all angles. Stage Left." he told Diego, Luther patted his own chest, "Stage Right." he looked at Klaus, Five and Xylda, "You guys take the front."

Nodding everyone split up, Five took the middle aisle, Xylda the right and Klaus the left. Each ducked down behind a row of seats and waited for Luther's signal. The pillars and roof cracked as the volume of Vanya's music increased and she glowed brighter.

As soon as Luther shouted "NOW!" they all charged the stage. Vanya lashed out at them, not only blowing them back, but tentacles of power latched onto each of their chests and connected to Vanya's own chest. Luther, Klaus, Five, Xylda and Diego were suspended in the air and each could feel their strength being leached from them.

Allison watched in horror as her siblings life was drained from them, each of their faces looked as if they were decomposing before her eyes. She got herself directly behind Vanya without being noticed and leveled her pistol with Vanya's head, she carefully stepped closer and brought the gun to be next to her right ear and fired. The effect was immediate, Vanya dropped her siblings and her power retracted into her, but she couldn't contain it all, bending backwards a beam of energy shot out of her chest and up towards the skylight, shattering the glass.

Allison dropped the gun to catch her sister, as their siblings ran up to the stage to join them.

"Is she alive?" asked Luther.

Allison checked for a pulse and nodded, "Yeah." They all relaxed in relief, Luther and Alison cradled Vanya.

"Oh, thank god." sighed out Klaus.

Xylda dropped down onto her butt, "I don't know about you guys, but I think we earned a vacation for this."

"Agreed." said Diego.

Klaus sighed, "Oh, man." Looking up at the skylight his eyes widened in shock, "Uh...guys?" he pointed up and they all followed his hand. "You see that big moon roc coming towards us?"

Klaus was right, a large fragment of the moon was hurtling towards the earth along with others as the Moon broke apart. "That's not good." said Luther.

"So this is it, huh? So much for… saving the world." groaned Klaus.

"If only Sir Reginald could see us right now, huh?" mused Diego, "The Umbrella Academy. A total failure."

Xylda growled, "We didn't fail!" she shouted startling her siblings, "It was the damn Commission! If they hadn't sent those gun men then none of this would have happened!" She felt tears gather in her eyes, Five grabbed her and pulled her into a hug and she clutched him.

"At least we're together at the end. As a family." said Luther.

"This doesn't have to be the end." said Five, still holding Xylda.

"What?" asked Luther, "What are you saying Five?"

"I think I have a way out of here." he said, "But you gotta trust me on this."

"Always." said Xylda, but her brothers weren't as trusting.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"No."

"Well, then , we might as well accept our fate, because in less than a minute, we're gonna be vaporized." said Five.

"What's you idea then?" asked Diego.

"We use my ability to time travel." He said, "But this time I take you all with me."

"You can do that?" asked Allison.

"I don't know. I've never tried it before." said Five.

"What's the worst that can happen?" said Diego.

"You're looking at it." said Five, "A 58-year-old man inside a child's body, so there's that."

"Oh, what the hell? I'm in." said Diego.

Klaus nodded, "Yeah, whatever. I'm in."

"Me too." said Luther.

"Allison?" asked Five.

"It beats the alternative."

"What about Ben?" asked Luther.

Klaus looked to their brother, "Great, yeah, he's in." he relaid.

Five looked to Xylda, "Do you even have to ask."

He smiled at her, "Okay, great. Luther, grab Vanya." Luther gently picked their sister up and they all formed a circle and joined hands. Xylda made sure to wrap her tail tightly around Five, she didn't know what was going to happen, but she wasn't going to be separated from him again if she could help it. Five closed his eyes and concentrated.

The same electrical formation he had arrived in began to form above them, when Five cried out in pain Xylda moved closer to lean into him. "Hold on!" he shouted as the formation increased in power, "It's gonna get messy!" They all tensed and grip each others hands harder as they felt the pull of Five's powers. Suddenly they all felt themselves be yanked out of the Theatre and away from each other.

Xylda felt the hands she held slip from her fingers and she focused her strength onto her tail which had begun to loosen. With renewed strength it tightened again just as she felt herself fall to the ground. She grunted with the impact as she flipped herself to land on her feet and looked up to see the formation still crackling.

Five lifted himself off the floor and felt Xylda's tail go lax and fall off of his waist. He followed it to her and felt a small part of him relax at seeing her, but looking around he couldn't see their siblings, "Luther!" he cried out, "Diego!" The formation blinked out of existence and with it gone new sounds hit their ears. The sound of machine-gun fire and ricocheting bullets.

**End of Chapter 10**

-Hey everyone! The first two chapters of A Different Take On The Umbrella Academy: Season 2 are up! Both works are also on Archive of Our Own so be sure to check them out there if you want along with my other stories!


End file.
